Can't Run Forever
by bearhow
Summary: It has all come down to this. With the seven sins released, and the advent of Trigon at hand, can a broken and shattered team of teenage heroes stop the destruction of the world they love? Sequel to "Being Evil has a Price" Final installment of the "Titan Knight" series.
1. Prologue

**I can't believe we have come this far. There are so many people to thank, for making this happen it's unbelievable.**

 **Foamsatmouth, A-liongleek, Golem XIV, loubuggins, Adrinsane, Ava Chanel, Purplecat5817, ZadArchie, CSGT, AllenBlaster (who is here in spirit), Aurora nightstar, and the list goes on and on. You all have made all of this possible. I am so humbled and honored that you have been with me on this journey.**

 **Now without any further a dude, I present to you the FINAL installment of season One of the "Titan Knight" series.**

 **I hope you read, I hope you review, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Prologue**

 _I hurt myself today_

 _To see if I still feel_

 _I focus on the pain_

 _The only thing that's real_

 _The needle tears a hole_

 _The old familiar sting_

 _Try to kill it all away_

 _But I remember everything . . . ._

 **Titans South**

"Yeah . . okay . . I'll, uh, I'll let them know." Bushido closed the call from the Titans West and set the communicator down onto the table. Kilowat stood next to him, and though he heard the whole conversation, he still couldn't believe it.

" . . No . . not another one . . " he breathed.

Bushido leaned against the counter, the weight of his leadership reponsibilities pressing down on his shoulders. "Do you want me to tell them?"

They were quiet for a moment, before Kilowat let out a long heartbroken sigh, "No . . . I'll do it." With that Kilowat left the common area, trudging down the hall of the Titans South Tower acting on autopilot. He didn't know the Titan shape shifter personally, but he knew Raven and that she had a fondness for him, as did "her" kids. Said children had been staying with the Titan's South since the attack at the Monastary, and the team had grown to enjoy their company. Sure they were young kids, but what the heck right?

Kilowat stood outside the door, the carefree sounds of the children reaching his ears, painfully reminding him of his task at hand. He couldn't do it. He didn't have the heart to. But then again, could he live with himself if they found out by another means. Once again he prepared himself for what he had to do and opened the door.

"Hey uncle Kilo!" Melvin practically shouted as soon as he entered their little domain, "Is dinner almost ready?"

Kilowat put on his best fake smile, "No, uh . . not yet," he sat himself down onto a chair, the children becoming uneasy at his obviously forced happiness.

"What's wrong?" Timmy asked.

"Um, well . . . it's about uncle . . Beast Boy . . . "

 _. . . ._

 _What have I become_

 _My sweetest friend_

 _Everyone I know goes away_

 _In the end_

 _And you could have it all_

 _My empire of dirt_

 _I will let you down_

 _I will make you hurt . . . ._

 **Titans East**

Bumble Bee stared helplessly at the golden blonde head of her teammate Terra. The geomancer was staring out the window of their tower, a blank stare plastered onto her face as the tears slid down her cheeks to the hardened floor below.

" . . No . . " she whispered to herself. She had been choking on her ever tightening throat since her team leader had given her the news, pushing out the same words over and over again, "It's not . . . true . . It's not true . . . "

Bumble Bee cautiously approached, her hand reaching for her shoulder, "Terra-"

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" Terra spun around, pushing her leader away, her fists flailing in a vain attempt to hit her, but Bumble Bee caught her pathetic strike's, "IT'S NOT TRUE! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE'S NOT GONE!" She shrieked the same words over and over again, until she fell into Bumble Bee's arms and slid slowly to the floor. Bumble Bee, unsure of what to do, pulled her close and began rocking her back and forth. The newest member, Donna Troy, along with Mas Y Manos, hung back, heads bowed as they listened to her cries.

 _I wear this crown of thorns_

 _Upon my liar's chair_

 _Full of broken thoughts_

 _I cannot repair_

 _Beneath the stains of time_

 _The feelings disappear_

 _You are someone else_

 _I am still right here . . ._

 **Titans West**

Kole's tears quickly drenched his pillow, a reminder of the only thing that had kept her grounded with all the hell she had been through over the past few months. His natural musk had soaked into the pillow, once again serving as a painstaking reminder of the man it belonged to, the man whose heart she had just shattered. With a firm toss she threw the pillow across the room, hoping to prevent herself from thinking about him, but it was no use. With the knight at the forefront of her mind, she buried her tear soaked face into her knees.

There was a knock at the door, and the sounds of the cold metal swishing open. She recognized the thundering footsteps of her elder brother and guardian, so she made no movement to acknowledge him, and wasn't until his massive arms wrapped around her tiny, trembling frame did she bury her face into his chest. He didn't say a word, he didn't want to, instead he let her cry into his embrace and gently began to rock her. Slowly he turned to the front door, where his russian team leader stood. A silent communication was passed between the two and Red Star left Gnark and Kole to themselves.

Kole would just have to be unaware of the happenings taking place in the tower at that moment.

Robin and Starfire sat themselves on the couch in the common room, Robin staring with an expression of pure stone out the tower window, but even the young ward of the Batman couldn't stop the tears that fell. Starfire on the other hand, had her head on his lap, unable to stop her sobs.

Cyborg attempted to do what he always did during times such as these, lose himself in his work by beginning the artificial arm for Speedy. But it wouldn't work . . . not this time. He soldered, he cut, he fused, then he needed a wrench, all the while his mind wondered to the fact that his best friend was dead, murdered right in front of the one he considered his sister. He grabbed the biggest one he owned, and with an iron grip, swung the wrench like a baseball bat desimating his workshop with each swing.

Why was this happening? Why were his friends being slaughtered like animals? It's not . . . fair.

"IT'S. NOT. FAIR!" It wasn't fair that he was half metal, wasn't fair that he lost his mom, wasn't fair that he'd never have a normal life, it wasn't fair that the purest soul he had ever known was now dead. With his metallic joints slowing down, he dropped the wrench with an earshattering clatter and leaned against the wall. "It's . . not . . fair . . " With his workshop destroyed, anguish pushing the tears from his eye, he slummped the floor, his face in his knees as he continued to howl in anguish.

 _. . . ._

 _What have I become_

 _My sweetest friend_

 _Everyone I know goes away_

 _In the end_

 _And you could have it all_

 _My empire of dirt_

 _I will let you down_

 _I will make you hurt . . . ._

Landon laid the body of the changeling down onto a metal slab deep in the sub-basement of the tower.

"I never . . . meant for this to happen . . " Landon sighed, his face a mask of emotionlessness, and left the room cooly and calmly. His fingers already at his phone to inform Beast Boy's parents, seeing as how he was the only one who could.

 _. . . ._

 _If I could start again_

 _A million miles away_

 _I would keep myself . . . ._

On the other side of town stood an apartment complex, filled with the gutteral cries of hellish rage and death. The ground floor of the building was already bathed in blood and bodies, demons that had possessed the living cowering from the rampaging warrior who stood in the center of it all. With the angel blade dripping with demon blood, he continued to cut down those that stood in his way, not caring an ounce if these creatures were possessing humans. This nest was loyal to Marik and he was going to kill them all to find him.

Marik.

The creature that had created the monstrosities that destroyed his people. He had been alive this whole time and was now trying to bring Trigon back into this world. He was going to find him, it didn't matter how many stood in his way. He would find him, and end him.

He drew the blade across the throat of another hellspawn, it's dark red blood splattering across the his coat and the walls like a coulage of red. Drake's fury ridden gaze scanned the bottom floor, but found no one else alive, but his senses told him that there were still more were they came from on the other floors of the building.

"MARIK!" His voice held a mixture of rage and pure, heartbreaking pain, "YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM ME MARIK! I'LL CHASE YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH!" His hand gripped the blade tighter as he went to the door that led to the stairwell, and with all the fury he could muster, kicked the door completely off of the frame.

 _I would find . . . . a way . . . ._

 **Sorry it was a bit short, but I'm evil that way. Next time we'll get more in depth on how everyone is handling the aftermath of "Being Evil has a Price" and even see how Raven is doing.**

 **Read and Review and we'll cya next time.**


	2. Broken

**Welcome to the first official chapter of "Can't run forever"**

 **I apologize in advance for the sadness that will be taking place but I can promise you that things are going to heat up real soon . . . . just not in this chapter . . .**

 **Anyways read and review and I hope you enjoy.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 1: Broken**

The first thing Roy Harper was aware of was beeping ringing in his ears. The next was that he seemed to be lying in a hospital bed of some kind, after ending up in them over the years he could recognize that certain smell, and kind of itchy feel. The next thing he was aware of was the dark eyed, dark haired women waiting at his bed side. With a heavy groan he sat up, but noticed that something else was missing.

"Roy, take it easy," Jade urged him gently, "Don't try to move." But he could already see.

"J-Jade, what-what happened? My arm . . .?" His right arm was missing.

Jade settled next to him on the bed, "One of those . . things jumped onto your arm completely shattering it, Cyborg . . . had to take it off."

Roy glanced at the stump that was once his arm, "Well I guess I'm going lefty from now on."

"Ugh, your disgusting."

Roy's attention was grabbed by the other archer in the room, "Oh thank god, Artemis is here."

She rolled her eyes. Her mask had been removed showing her fair skin and blue eyes perfectly, but her hair was still tied back in long blonde ponytail. "I think what you meant to say was, 'thank you for saving me and my fiance'?"

"Well not all of me so you get half credit."

"Enough," Jade warned, "we're all alive and that's what matters. Cyborg is already hard at work on a bionic replacement for you."

"I wouldn't count on that."

The three occupants of the med bay turned to the doors were the wide shouldered Russian of the Titans North entered with folded arms, followed by the reformed H.I.V.E. member, Jinx.

"Red Star," Roy furrowed his brow, realizing now that his mask had been removed, "Jinx? What are you two doing here?"

Jinx kept her eyes on the floor. A mixture of red with her pink irises from crying, "You have not heard?" Red Star asked.

"Heard what? I've been out for almost a full day." Once again he looked to Jinx, "It's about See-more, isn't it?"

Jinx placed her hands over her mouth to catch the upcoming sob, "That's . . . part of it." she said quietly.

"It is about our comrade . . . Beast Boy."

There was silence for a minute or so, Roy slowly putting the pieces together. "Oh no . . . did he . . . "

Red Star lowered his verdant gaze to the floor, "I'm afraid so . . . he has fallen . . . "

Once again silence, even from Artemis and Jade, who didn't know him at all, but It was never easy losing friends. "Kid and I came as soon as we heard." Jinx mentioned.

"How's Rob?" Roy asked.

Jinx just shook her head, "As well as can be expected I guess. He didn't even acknowledge us when we got here."

Once again it was silent for a beat. "You said 'Kid', as in Kid Flash?"

Jinx glanced at the young women in the green outfit. "Yeah, how'd ya know?"

The blonde shuffled her shoulders awkwardly, "No reason. We were just on the same team a while back."

Now Jinx was really confused. "Really? He never told me he was on another team?"

"Oh yeah," Roy interupted, "Robin, Kid, Kaldur'ahm, Artimas here, were all part of the same team way back in the day. They asked me to join, but I prefered the whole solo thing . . . became a Titan about a year later."

"As interesting as this is," Red Star interrupted, "We need to figure out our next course of action."

"Like what?" Jinx pulled everyone's attention with her snarky tone of voice. "Robin's in NO condition to give orders, and if he did what's the play? Get the guy that killed Beast Boy? They've been looking for the 'Titan Killer' for months with nothing and they think they'll get him now, after the trail is probably cold? He was killed last night."

"Well aren't you just a little ray of sunshine?" Jade deadpanned.

"But she's right," said Roy, "I doubt anyone would be in any shape to fight right now, I know I'm not."

Everyone silently looked to Red Star. Though he wasn't a leader of theirs in any offical copacity, he had a very leader-like presence. "Right now, we regroup. Jinx, place a call to the other Titans and make sure every single Titan is accounted for and await further instrustions."

"Wally is out getting some food right now."

"Then have him return as soon as he is able. Right now all we can do is keep our other comrade's safe."

Jinx gave a quick nod and left the med bay, "What about us?"

Red Star turned back to Roy and the other female's. "Rest up. I'm sure you will all be needed before long." They watched the Russian leave the med bay without a backward glance. It was clear that it was going to be a long and painful day.

* * *

 _"Wowzers, your Robin aren't you sir?"_

A small twitch flicked the side of the Boy Wonder's lip as he thought about meeting the odd green kid with the weird mask for the first time. Sure he was annoying at first . . . . for a while, but he saw him as a piece of clay that was ready to be molded into the perfect hero, but he learned over the years that he already was the perfect hero, but it took an attack against the Brotherhood to show him that.

 ** _I-Is . . . he really . . . gone?_**

 **Hiccup . . . sniffle . . .**

He glanced at the young women whose head had been planted to his lap for the last few hours. His hand had been running through her firy red hair ever since her sobbing began. He cinched his eyes shut as the burning of tears began. He didn't have the heart to think about it again. How they were so excited to tell Raven about their new relationship, only to learn that Beast Boy was -

"Hey Rob," He felt someone place their hand on his shoulder, and gently call his name bringing him from deep inside the caverns of his thoughts. He turned his head to find one of his best friends staring back with a soft smile, "I, uh, got some pizza's for everyone. You, might wanna grab a slice before Wildebeest finishes it off in one go."

Once again, a minute twitch of his lip, "Thanks Wally." And he slowly turned his head back to look out over the water until he heard his friends footsteps leave him alone with Starfire.

Kid Flash having got his attention Robin was now aware of himself, like the fact that he was starving, and exhausted, but first he would get food seeing as how the sweet scent of pizza had assualted his notrils. He glanced down at the young women who was still hiccuping from her sobs.

"Hey Star, we have some pizza here, would you like some?" She was silent, except for the occasional sniffle. "Star, you need to eat something." Still no response. "Do you want me to bring you a slice?" Finally she gave a slow nod of her head. "Okay, I'll go get you some." He helped her off of his lap to a seated position before going to the kitchen for some food, and yet never once did her puffy red eyes leave the empty vortex that she had been staring into.

Robin could see Wildebeest, Jinx, Kid Flash and Red Star already getting after the pizza, Jinx taking it upon herself to take a box to the med bay for Roy, Jade and Artimas.

"Robin, Jinx and I have contacted the Titans to let them know to sit tight in their tower until further notice. Is that alright?"

Robin gave a soft nod as he grabbed some food, "Yeah that's, uh, good idea. Where's Gnark? Kole or Drake?"

Uncomfortable silence again. "As I understand Kole and Drake are, um, taking some time . . "

Robin couldn't help the long sigh of frustration, "I guess when it rains, it pours. Did they say why?" The response was only shrugs and the shaking of heads. "Right." Robin went back to the couch, kneeling down in front of Starfire to offer her the food. "Here Star, just some plain cheese pizza, I'll be sure to get some mustard in a sec."

Starfire tore her eyes away from the city landscape towards the food handed to her. Robin had never seen her bright, cheerful, lively eyes so broken and shattered, weighed down with so much pain. Slowly she reached for the plate of food.

"Robin," she spoke so softly Robin had to strain his ears to hear her, "Do you think . . . friend Raven would want some?"

* * *

 ** _What . . . . what is . . . this feeling? Where is . . everyone? Happy? Timid? Rage? Anyone . . . ? Why is it so . . . quiet?_**

 ** _What . . . what's wrong with me chest? Why does it feel so . . . empty? But my hearts not gone, I can feel it pumping, but it feels . . . dark. This . . . this happened before, with . . . Malchior, what was that again . . heartbreak? But this can't be that, it feels . . . so much . . . worse. What happened last time?_**

Knock Knock Knock.

 _ **Oh . . . that's right . . .**_

"Raven . . are you in there?"

 _ **No . . it isn't him . . . he isn't here anymore . . .**_

* * *

Robin knocked again with his ear placed against the door, "Raven?" Nothing. No movement, shuffling, nothing. With the override code at the ready, he opened the door to her room, and let himself inside, happy that there wasn't any booby traps to keep him out. He had only been in her room a handful of times, and excepted the fact that she preferred a darker environment, but there was a heavy air of depression that settled over her living area. A suffocating tidal wave that was baring down on him practically crushing his chest in it's grip. But through the darkness and pain he saw her.

The hood-like design of her headboard shrouded her in darkness where not even her pale skin was able to shine through it. The only reason he knew she was there was because of something large and white clutched against her chest that was able to pierce the darkness and lead him to her.

"R-Raven?" Gingerly he approached her, as if she was a frightened animal. "It's me, Robin."

He was close enough now that he could finally see her face. Puffy, red, and soaked from hours of crying. Her eyes had lost all color, becoming lifeless and dull, and in her arms, clutched as tightly as she was able, was an enormous, stuffed . . .

. . . Chicken.

Gradually, Robin took a seat on her bed. "Raven?" With a deep breath she made a small noise that resembled a "hm", which for the moment was progress. "We, uh, Kid Flash brought food and we wanted to know if you wanted some?"

She took a few breaths, " . . . no . . . thank you . . " he strained to hear her, but he didn't want to stop now.

"Raven, maybe . . you should come out with the rest of us. It's not really good to be alone at a time like this."

Her blank eyes remaind staring off into the distance, " . . . no . . . thank you."

Robin couldn't let her retreat like this, he had to reach her somehow. "Starfire was, um, asking about you."

"That's . . . sweet of . . . her. You can tell her . . I'm fine."

Robin experieneced pure heartache for his friend. "Raven, your not fine."

"Why wouldn't I be," he eyes finally shifted so that she was looking at him, "You saw your own parents murdered in front of you and you seem fine."

Robin clenched his jaw, but pushed her comment aside. This wasn't about him right now. "Raven right now we need to-"

"-Need to what Robin? Band together? Go beat the bad guys? News flash Robin I'M the bad guy this time. This whole time, everything . . has been about me. Setting Terra up for me to kill her, Adonis being sent after me," her arms tightened around the chicken, "Garfield."

He could see her eyes beginning to glisten as she buried her face into the plush toy. "Raven he wouldn't want you to give up. He would want you to fight, to stop the world from ending-"

"-WELL LET IT END!" With her shriek of pure anguish, her powers lashed out, blasting the Boy Wonder off of her bed and launching him across her room and ripping apart any and everything she owned. Raven rolled over onto her side, the tears falling again. "I don't care anymore . . . "

Robin struggled to his feet. His back aching from slamming into the wall, "Raven . . you don't mean that."

Her shoulder's tensed, "I don't?" Her black ethereal energy began leaking from her body like tentacles wiggling in the air, "You don't think I've lost enough, Robin?" She turned her head to face him, hair flapping about in the ever growing tornado of her magic, her voice becoming a deep gutteral growl, and eyes burning with hellfire, "You don't think I've sacrificed enough!?"

Robin held his ground, "Raven, listen-"

"-GET OUT!" A tendril of black magic ripped her door open, "GET OUT!" With a frighteningly strong toss, she threw the stuffed chicken into his face, knocking him out of her room, with the door slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Robin pushed the chicken off of him, and got to his feet. **_She just needs time,_** he thought to himself, **_she didn't mean any of that._**

"So, how did it go?" Robin hung his head, clearly not in the mood for the british demon at the moment. "That well huh?"

Robin grabbed the stuffed chicken, "Piss off Landon." Robin headed down the hall in the opposite direction to the common room.

"Fine, but I should inform you that Steve and Rita Dayton are on their way."

Robin froze, spinning around in a fury. "You called them?!"

The demon shrugged, "They had a right to know."

"You should have told me-"

"-I don't have to tell you ANYTHING."

The two held their staring contest before Robin spoke again. This time off topic, "Can't you . . . bring him back or something?"

Landon chuckled, "Sure if someone's willing to cough up a soul-"

"-Fine, take mine-"

"-It doesn't work like that-"

"-Then tell me what to do!-"

"-I WONT!" The king took a few breath's to reel in his frustration, "Sorry, but I have to much respect for you or any of your underlings to condemn any of you to the pit. So no, I won't do it."

Robin narrowed his eyes with a twitch of his lip, "And I thought you didn't like me."

"Oh I don't, but I can still respect you. Besides . . . I can't even if I wanted to, I've already tried."

This caught the Boy Wonder off guard, "Wha-But why can't you?"

Landon shrugged, "I don't know, but you shouldn't worry yourself with it right now. Their are bigger things afoot. It wont take long before Trigon is knocking at our door again."

Robin clenched his fists in defense of his friend, "No, she won't do it a second time."

"Sorry, but I can't take your word on it. As king of hell I have to be sure he won't rise again, for my kingdom's sake."

Robin did like the implications he was making, "What does that mean?"

Landon chose his next words carefully, "It means . . . if I have too, I will have no choice, but to remove Raven from the equation. Don't worry I won't kill her, but place her somewhere that she will be unable to summon him-"

"-You can't!"

"-I don't want to! But I WILL if she leaves me no other option. I'm sorry, but that's how it has to be."

Robin suddenly dropped the chicken, getting a set of holy water disks ready at his fingerstips, "I. Won't. Let. You."

Landon couldn't stop his laughter, "You think you can stop me? That's adorable." With a cry of rage and a swift toss, the disks were flung at the demon king, but he was already gone.

* * *

The creature, born of hellfire, howled in agony when more holy water was splashed into his face, and wasn't until his screams subsided that he attempted to speak. "I already told ya man, I don't know where he is."

Drake Daniels splashed him again, not at all bothered by it's pathetic cries. "This nest is loyal to Marik, you HAVE to know where he is. And you are going to tell me!"

The demon, bound to a chair atop a devils trap, shook off the last bits of the acidic water. "I don't know man, I keep telling ya I don't know."

Drake placed the holy water back into it's pouch on his belt then pulled up a chair. Once he sat himself down he revealed the blade made from the angel blood. "I want you to look around, notice all the bodies of your kind scattered about this dump? They all died by this blade, and lucky you, you were the last one standing, cuz I only need one to talk to. Now, once more," Drake inched the blade closer to the creatures nose, "Marik. Where. Is. He?"

The demon, who had possessed a dark skinned man, cowered at the blade, but kept his mouth shut. Drake hung his head in frustration before turning his to the other who had hung back at the doorframe.

Cyborg motioned for Drake to join him in the other room. "Do me a favor and hold this for me." Drake plunged the blade into the demons leg and stepped out of the room, leaving the hellion behind to scream.

"You've been at this for hours," Cyborg mentioned as Drake shut the door behind him, "and he hasn't given up a thing."

"I'm just getting started with him," The apartment Drake and Cyborg found themselves in was a one bedroom, so both men were pacing about the tight quarters of the living room while the demon screamed behind the closed door.

"The trail is getting colder as we speak, we don't have time for you to play games."

"I'm not playing. Landon gave me a crash course in the art of interrogation a long time ago, and I know what I'm doing."

Cyborg placed his hand on Drake's shoulder and spun him around, "I don't care. My best friend was murdered right in front of Raven's eyes, and I want the son of a bitch that killed him NOW!"

"I want him just as much as you-"

"-I don't think you do! If you did, you would've pulled out all the stops to get him talking NOW, but instead your playing around to get your frustrations out after what Kole did to you!"

Drake grabbed the bionic teen by the neck and pinned him against the wall. His nails becoming claws that started to scrape against his neck, his eyes thick black slits, and teeth as sharp as knives, but Cyborg only mildy grunted in discomfort. "I'm sorry man, but you know I'm right."

Drake began to snort black smoke while a hiss escaped his throat, until slowly he released his grip and let Cyborg go. He walked into the kitchen area to splash some water on his face before leaning over the sink. "I know . . . ."

Cyborg cautiously approached, "So are you gonna make him sing?"

Drake watched the water flow from the faucet into the drain, an idea formulating in his mind, "No." He pushed off the sink and headed to the bedroom were the demon still howled in pain, but more so when Drake ripped the knife from his leg. "Feeling chatty yet!?"

The hellion took a few breaths from between his teeth. "I. Told you. I. Don't. Know. But even if I did, I ain't telling you. I know the score. I talk I'm dead, I don't talk I'm dead, so I'll die on the winning side."

"What makes you think your on the winning side?" Cyborg asked.

A bloody, sinister smile spread across it's face, "Seriously? I know what happened. Wrath killed that kid, your bff, right in front of that Trigon slut, it's only a matter of time before she falls apart, and turns this world into a graveyard." Cyborg launched himself at the creature, but Drake held him back. "So go ahead, lizard, you and your can opener friend do whatever you want, cuz I ain't talking." With that the demon sat back in the chair and pursed his lips.

Cyborg looked to Drake for their next move, but Drake simply sheathed his weapon. "Well . . . I tried." He tapped Cyborg on the shoulder and both men exited the room shutting the door tightly behind them, and for thirty minutes the demon sat there in the quiet darkness, surrounded by his the corpses of his brothers in arms.

"Silent treatment huh?! You think that's gonna work?!" He laughed, trying to think of other ways to get under their skin. "Yeah I heard that green kid whimpered like a dog when he was put down, and the skank cried like a little bitch. Man I wish I coulda been there to see it all for myself." Once again he let out an obnoxis chortle.

Finally the creak of the doorknob got his attnetion. "About time. We ready for some more-" He froze. His heart skipped a beat. His throat running dry as pure horror filled every inch of his demonic soul. "Oh god, OH GOD! COME BACK! COME BACK! PLEASE! I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANNA KNOW! PLEASE! I'LL TALK, I'LL TALK! PLEASE COME BACK!"

The torturer, Carnus Valogneus, approached the thrashing demon and placed his index finger gently to his lips. "Shhh. It's okay," he cooed, "I have to ask you not to scream . . . until I get started." With his eyes a pale white, and his signiture, wicked grin in place, he set about his work.

 **Yeesh . . . shoulda talked when he had the chance.**

 **Like I said, still sad, but got some stuff rolling.**

 **Next time, Carnus will get some much needed information that he will give to the Titans, but who will lead the charge, and what will be waiting for them, and even more importantly, can Carnus be trusted?**


	3. The First Sin

**So before we get going, it's been brought to my attention about a little time line issue by my good buddy CSGT**

 **I've written that Drake is from a thousand years ago, HOWEVER if he was in love with Elsa that would only place him 170 years ago, and Landon being from 500 years ago. So if you see it referred to 170 instead of 1000 you'll know why. However Carnus stays the same.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

 **Read review and all that fun stuff.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 3: The first sin.**

 _ **Two hours ago**_

 _Drake pushed the demon's head towards the pothole and swiftly drew the blade across it's throat. A mixture of demon, and human poured from it's neck into the hole, and once there was a deep enough puddle Drake tossed the corpse to the side. He knealt over the pothole and ran his hand through the blood, picking up a handful and let the warm, metalic goop slip from his hand back into the hole below._

 _" **Omnis qui natus est es infernus exaudi me . . .** " The blood began to swirl and bubble, faint whispering floating to his ears. Nothing audible, but that didn't matter. The spell had worked._

 _"This message goes out to every demon in creation and I know you bastards can hear me. Marik, I WILL cut down EVERY creature that ever said 'hello' to you in order to find you, and I will end you in every painful way I can think of. One more message. Carnus, meet me at Snake River street at the abadoned apartment building on the corner. If Marik is allowed to live he will bring Trigon into this world, and you hate him more then anyone, if you don't want it to happen, help us find him." Drake stood up, readjusting his grip on the blade, "I'm coming for you Marik."_

* * *

 **Now**

Cyborg stood off in the corner in an attempt to get away form the sounds of torture coming from the other room. But even this far away, the horrid cries of pain continued to rip through the small living space. He did his best to ignore them, and so far the woman on the other end of the call wasn't paying them much heed. The news of his best friends death caused her hands over her mouth in horror and sadness.

"Oh . . . no. Cy . . . I'm so sorry . . "

Cyborg nodded, "Thanks Sarah, it's, uh, it's been rough."

He could notice her eyes moistening, "H-How is everyone else? How's Raven?" He shook his head, " . . . oh . . . "

"Look Sarah this may be kind of a weird request, but is it possible that you could stay at the campsite for a bit longer?" She tilted her head, slightly puzzled and asked him why? "I don't know, it's . . . just a feeling. I feel like things are gonna get intense here, and I think it would be better if you just . . stayed away."

Sarah nodded in understanding, then gave his request some thought. "I will . . I will do my best, but I trust you Cyborg."

"Thanks Sarah," he said relieved. Suddenly an ear-splitting scream lit the apartment, loud enough that Sarah jumped at the sound.

"Wha-what was that?"

Cyborg hung his head in shame. "Believe me Sarah, it'll be best if you don't know."

Sarah bit her lip with worry, "Cyborg, just . . be careful . . . please?"

He gave her a smile, "I will. I'll be sure to call you after all this has blown over, I promise." She smiled at him before Cyborg had to disconnect the call, do to the fact that the screaming was getting worse.

He re-entered the living room, taking a seat across from the Dragon Knight, who was sitting in a large armchair with his head on top of his knuckles as if he was trying to get some sleep, but Cyborg could tell he was still awake. What was most disturbing however, was how unpahsed he was by the screaming. Cyborg had forgotten how at home Drake was in the midst of battle and screams and it unnerved him. It was different when he was with Kole . . .

"Drake do you believe in God?"

The Dragon Knight looked to his companion in bewilderment. "Do I what?" He didn't sound offended, just taken aback seeing as how the question came out of nowhere. Especially since "god" was an odd topic while a demon was in the other room playing "operation".

"Sorry for springing it on ya. It's just that these past few months with all of this demon talk, and our friends dying . . . it just makes me wonder were God is in all of this?"

Drake chuckled, but he had entertained the thought before, just not recently. "My people believe in God as the supreme creater, but he didn't create us. We were created by a wizard named Jaraclow for the purpose of protecting this world, but we were taught in ways of Christianity, Catholicism, etc. So we were free to develop our own opinions about God and whatnot. Me personally. I've seen angels, I've seen demons, and faith, by definition, is a belief in something that you haven't seen, since I've seen them I don't need faith. However I've never seen God, but is there an Almighty creator out there? Sure, I believe there is a God. Now do I think he gives a damn about any of us? . . . . no. I'm sorry, but . . . no."

The pair sat in silence, allowing the information Drake just provided to sink in. "I'm the same way." Cyborg finally said. "Sure there's a God, but . . . where was he I had my accident? Where was he when my mom died?"

Drake snickered. "That's a common arguement, to me it's kind of silly to think an omnipotent being should perch on our shoulder twenty four seven."

"Oh. I assumed you didn't believe in God because of . . . ya know . . . everything you lost."

Drake shrugged, "'Lord giveth, Lord taketh away', or whatever."

"Then why don't you believe in god?"

Minus the screams that were being heard from the other room, Drake was quiet as he thought of the best way from him to explain it. After taking a look around, as if to make sure no one was listening, he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "When Landon was human he had a little girl, a little girl that was taken from him, so in order to get her back he sold his soul to a demon to save her. Ten years later his soul gets dragged to hell and became a demon. Now Landon didn't sell his soul for power, money, fame, or anything like that, he sold it for his daughter, to save her. Now if God gave a damn, he wouldn't have let him go to hell. He would have found a way to allow him into heaven, but no. Hell exists as a demon factory and he hasn't done a thing to change it. And that's why I believe God doesn't give a damn."

Drake sat back in the chair, suddenly aware that they were sitting in complete silence.

"Eeeeeeeend scene."

Drake and Cyborg got to their feet defensively as Carnus sauntered into the apartment living room. His pale face dotted with small crimson spots and streaks of spatter slicing across his clothes. His hands and arms drenched in the sticky red liquid that made Cyborg sick to his stomach, if he had one. Carnus, however, seemed sickeningly comfortable.

Drake looked at the clock on his phone. "Forty-five minutes? Losing your touch Carnus?"

The demon scoffed, "Oh he talked after the first five." Carnus went to the kitchen sink and began washing his hands free of the blood.

"Then what were you doing this whole time?" Cyborg's was low and hard, his metal feet pulling him closer to the demon.

Carnus burst into laughter, "Well take it from me, once you get started, it's REALLY hard to stop-"

Cyborg had grabbed Carnus by the collar and slammed him, with all the force that his mechanical limbs could slam, into the opposite wall. His head hit with a sickening crack, splintering the wood behind him. Cyborg pushed his face into the demon's. "I. Am. Not. In. The mood." He growled through his teeth. "And before you think about phasing through my armor, I'll let you know that I upgraded my metal to a mixture of titanium and iron, so your little tricks won't effect me anymore."

Carnus sneered, "Well look at you," With his bare hand he placed it on top of Cyborg's armor, and wasn't phased in the slightest. "But Iron doesn't work on me ever since I got my allergy shot."

Drake stood beside the metal teen, "That's not possible."

"Oh it is, when I have this." Carnus lifted his shirt and amidst the scars, and burns they could see an odd stone petruding from the area where his heart was supposed to be.

"What the hell is that?" Drake wondered.

"This little gem makes me immune to all of the usual tricks and treats that harm demons. So salt, holy water, iron, all of it, useless. Just a little gift from a very overegar witch boy. Unfortunately if the stone was ever to be removed I would die within minutes."

"That sounds like a novel Idea." Cyborg grinned.

Carnus lowered his shirt, "Go ahead, then I take what I've learned to oblivion."

Drake pulled Cyborg back so he could release Carnus. "It'll be in your best interest to tell us. Keeping that information serves you nothing."

Carnus shrugged, "True. Don't worry, I'll spill my dirty little secrets."

"Well don't leave us in suspense."

Carnus pushed passed them, pacing about the living room. "All but two of the doors of the Seven sins have opened, after all of them have opened then Trigon walks free."

"How is that possible? Drake killed Lust a few months back." Cyborg pointed out.

"It doesn't matter the doors were already opened. Each one acting like a lock. Now all that needs to happen are Envy and Pride to go strolling out and we can have ourselves a nice little doomsday all over again."

"So how do we stop it?"

Carnus glanced a Drake as if he had asked the world's stupidest question. "Well, uh, stop them from opening the final doors, duh. Don't worry I'll be rooting for you from Australia."

"Figures you'd peace out before the big hurray." glared Cyborg.

Carnus rolled his eyes, "How do you think I've lived as long as I have? I PICK my battles and this is one you can't win."

"We beat Trigon before-"

"-You got lucky. Besides, how long do you think Raven will last staying with the 'Good guys', after seeing that kid she loved murdered in front of her?"

Cyborg and Drake glanced at each other. "How do you know about that?"

He scoffed, "Seriously? It's the talk of the underworld, besides he told me. Shame really. I've grown to sort of . . . respect you kids. Especially him."

"Careful Carnus," Drake snorted, "For a second there you sounded like you had a heart."

"Well come on, not many can go toe to toe with me and not only come out of it alive, but also kick my ass rather well. He did both, so I have to respect the little pinhead."

The three were quiet for a while, before Drake asked the question. "So what is the next move?"

"There's a church in San Antonio, that's where the ritual that will release Envy will take place tomorrow afternoon. As for pride, that's a little trickier, that could happen at any second."

"Why's that?" Cyborg asked.

Carnus's signature grin began to slither up the side of his face. "Because technically SHE'S already been released, In a manner of speaking. She just has to embrace her demonic heritage."

"She?" Drake and Cyborg shared an uneasy stare, slowly but surely putting the pieces together.

"That's right my friends. Trigon needed, a very, very special chid to be the vessel for the root of all evil, and the darkest sin. A very, precious, gem. Your sweet, little friend Raven."

Like lightening Cyborg leapt at Carnus, grabbing him by his neck and slamming him into the ground. "Get . . pissy . . all you want," he grunted under the metallic grip, "it doesn't change . . anything."

"She. Is. Not a demon."

The demon's eyes glowed white, along with the stone in his "heart". Cyborg was blasted into the kitchen, crumbling it to pieces. Drake helped Cyborg to his feet just as Carnus looomed over them. "Like it, don't like it. Doesn't change the fact that Raven is the embodiment of Pride, the root of all evil and sin." The run down apartment began to shake under his newfound power, dark shadows wafting over him like a rotten stink. "If she gives in to her demonic power, they wont need to open Envies door, she'll be able to do it with a simple flick of the wrist. So how about you turkey's don't FUCK IT UP!" With a final blast of black energy, the demon vanished, the information that their friend was the key to the end of the world again hanging over their heads.

* * *

 _"Calling all Titans,_

 _This is Robin of the Titans West._

 _I know we've all suffered a lot of loss in the last few months . . ._

 _Some of us more then others._

 _But right now, we have a lead on the one that killed our teammate, Beast Boy._

 _To put it simply, a group that has dedicated themselves to bringing the Demon Lord Trigon into our world, have been responsible for the death of our friends, and they are close to achieving their goals._

 _We have a location of another gathering about to take place tomorrow afternoon at one P.M in San Antonia Texas. I will be calling your teams one by one to hand out assignments, but this is a promise to each of you._

 _We. Are. Ending this._

 _We are ending this, for our friends. Jericho, Herald, Beast Boy, Aqualad, Argent, and Hotspot._

 _Get a good nights sleep._

 _Robin out."_

* * *

Robin finished handing out the last of the assignments, disconnecting the call and leaning back in his desk chair. "Titans South, along with Mas Y Manos, will do recon before the rest of us join them." he muttered. Cyborg and Drake already heard them hand out the assignments, but he was speaking more to himself then he was to them.

"I still think you should have told them the whole truth." Drake implored, but Cyborg shot him a scowling sideways glance.

"It's need to know, and they don't NEED to know."

"Their your teammates, and their headed into battle, they NEED to know what it is they're risking their lives for-"

"-No one else is dying-"

"-You can't promise that! This is war and people die!"

"Stop!" Robin got to his feet, knocking his chair over in the process, "Jus . . stop . . " Robin had taken a few deep breaths, before he fell silent, the weight of his reponsibilites weighing down on him. "Your both right . . but we're so close to ending this once and for all." He stood up straight before turning to face the other two. "We won't tell them, not yet. We won't know how they'll react to knowing Raven is Trigon's daughter, and right now we don't need anymore drama. I see your reasoning Drake, but this is our choice, and I'll take the blame with whatever consequences fall."

Drake sighed in frustration rubbing his hand through his hair, "Fine. Do what you want," with that he stomped out of Robin's office.

Robin and his second in command sat in silence. "Th-this is the right choice right Cy?"

"Rob, we're doing this to protect Raven. Remember Zatanna? She wasn't a fan of Raven when she found out, and we can't count on the others having not having the same opinion."

Robin focused on a spot on the floor, his friends words only reassuring him slightly, and for now, it would have to do.

* * *

Robin had tried. Cyborg hadn't bothered, knowing very well the state she was in, so now it was her turn. She had to do something. Her sister in bond needed her, needed somebody to talk to. She had knocked. She had plead. She had cried. Now she was begging.

With a small voice still peppered with sadness, she spoke to the metal door in front of her, hoping that by some miracle the owner of the door was able to hear her. " . . . Raven . . . " She waited . . and waited . . but there was no response. She wasn't surprised though.

Defeated she placed her back against the cold steel and slowl slipped to the ground. "Raven, I do not know if you can hear me . . but you are not the only one who is missing friend Beast Boy. Yes, your relationship with him was . . the complicated, but . . I have lost family before. Friend Beast Boy, was much like MY younger brother. His name was Ryand'r, or Wildfire," She let out a small laugh as the tears slipped down her cheeks, "But I lost him to, I lost all of whole family . . until . . until I came to earth and I got a whole new family. Two brothers, a beloved, and a sister."

The tears continued, faster this time, "Please Raven, don't be like Komand'r, don't be like Blackfire and forget who you really are and let darkness fill your wonderful heart. I . . I love you, sister."

Starfire let her head softly thump against the door, unbeknownst to her was that Raven was on the other side. Her back against the door, arms wrapped around her legs, and face buried into her knees.

* * *

At the lower levels of the tower, there was another that stood hesitantly outside of cold metal that acted as a barriar between himself and his quarters. He could smell her memorized scent, strawberry's and pine trees, just on the other side. He could also hear the remnants of sniffles from crying. Guilt stung his heart, but he couldn't blame her, now that he had time to think.

With a deep breath, he typed the code into the key pad, opening the door to his room.

Gnark was fast asleep on the couch placed in the center of the room, his snoring loud enough that it could raise the dead. And on his bed that was placed against the left hand wall, was Kole. She was laying on her side facing the wall, a plate of stale pizza placed behind her. He stepped inside and made his way to his bed, and took a seat, taking the plate away and putting it onto the floor.

"Um, hey Kole. I, uh . . . I'm sorry I just took off like that, I didn't mean to make you worry . . I-If you did worry I don't know." He leaned forward on his knees, hanging his head. "When I left my home, over a hundred years ago, I was in love, we were going to get married and spend the rest of our lives together . . but I had to leave her. I wanted so bad to have that again, to pick up where I left off and to have someone to love and to hold that I . . went to fast with our relationship." He turned slightly and placed his hand on her own, "But I still have feelings for you, nothing will change that."

He waited for a few moments, his thumb rubbing against her flesh, he wasn't sure what or why he stayed, but finally he decided to leave her be. As he stood he felt her small fingers wrap around his hand. Her misty blue eyes peered over her shoulder and in a quiet whisper said,

"Please . . . Don't . . . go."

Their eyes met, her sincere pleading continuing to sound in his mind. " _Don't . . . go . ._ "

He removed his coat, his harness and shirt and lowered himself onto the bed pressing his chest against her back and drapping his arm around her waist. She wiggled as close as she could to him, the heat that naturally came off his body easing her heartache and helping to sooth her to sleep. Before he too found himself giving in to sleep, he placed one tender kiss onto the top of her silk pink hair, and nuzzled himself between the pillow and her head.

* * *

 _ **What . . . what is this? It feels like . . . wait . . feels? I'm . . . feeling something? I don't feel that empty . . . hollowness in my chest?**_

The pads of her fingers suddenly felt the cool eruded texture of solid rock, rocks that she recognized as the one's at the base of Titans Tower. Her ears hearing the rythmic waves of the ocean that synchronized with her breath and heart beat, her nose taking in the sweet salty scent of the sea.

 _ **This . . . this feels nice . . . now if only . .**_

She felt the tears burning her eyes once again, but suddenly she was aware of someone with her. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open, blinking away the tears to see a young handsome boy laying beside her. She had never seen him before, but there was something . . familiar about him. He was a fair skinned boy with golden blonde hair and brilliant sea blue eyes, dressed in a lime green button up shirt and kahki shorts.

 ** _Who was this boy?_**

His lips twisted downwards slightly in a small frown, "I hate it when your sad, Rae?"

 ** _That voice, it sounds . . familiar._**

"Do . . do I know you?" she asked.

His brows furrowed in confusion and slight hurt, before his eyes went wide as if he just remembered something and started laughing. **_That laugh, I know that laugh. That smile . . no . . it . . ._**

"Sorry Rae, I forgot. This is what I looked like before I went green."

 _ **It was! I-It had to be,**_ "Beast . . Boy?"

He shrugged, "Well, Gar, but yeah that's me."

The tears slipped down her cheeks again, but this time with joy, but then her smile started to fade. "This isn't real." She said plainly, closing her eyes and letting her head fall against the rock that she was laying on.

She felt his hand on her shoulder causing her to open her eyes again to meet his. "Does it matter?"

She didn't need to think about her answer, "No," and she threw her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. "I need you Gar," she sobbed, "I can't-I can't do this . . "

"Hey, hey, hey," he pulled back, cupping her cheeks with his hands, "Listen to me. I, uh, I don't have a whole lot of time so can we just . . . lay here?"

In between her sobs she stared with puzzlement, tilting her head slightly. "What do you mean? You can't stay?"

"Oh no, Raven," he rubbed his thumbs against her cheek, whipping the tears away, "I'll ALWAYS be with you in spirit, I just . . wanted to hold you for a moment."

She was still a bit confused, but how could she refuse those eyes. Yes they were a different color, but they were his. The kindness. The life. The light. They were his, they were the one's she fell for, there was NO doubt about it. She smiled and placed her head under his chin and snuggled into his chest. She felt him nuzzle the top of her head, and for this briefest of moments, she was happy again.

* * *

Robin peered around the common room, taking notice of those that were there and ready to fight with him. To follow him literally into hell, and yet he wasn't sure if he could call himself their leader, knowing that he was hiding something vital from them. Could he do it? Could he lead knowing he was lying to them? He glanced at Cyborg and Drake, both of which seemed to be wondering the same thing.

He cleared his throat, getting the attention of everyone in attendence. The Titans North. Gnark, Kole, Wildebeest led by Red Star, Kid Flash and his girlfriend Jinx, along with his family. Cyborg, his friend and brother. Starfire, his girlfriend and best friend. Drake, the Dragon Knight ready to cut down any and everything in his way.

These were the Titans. These were the one's that had to stop Trigon from rising again, that had to avenge his fallen friends.

"Alright Titans. Bushido has informed me that we're walking into a literal mindfield of demon soliders protecting the church. It seems they have foregone any of congregations of Trigon's loyalists in favor of just using Brother Blood. We have to assume they'll have civilians in the way as ritual fodder." He looked into the eyes of his friends. "I'm not promising we're getting out of this alive, so if you want to stay behind, you'll have no judgement from me." For a tense few moments, he was afraid someone was going to step back, but to his relief everyone remained in their spots. "In that case, we head out now. You all know what to do."

Gracefully, his girlfriend floated into the air. "Robin, who shall remain with Raven?"

Robin had thought of that as well. "We will be."

The room of young superheroes turned to Roy Harper and Jade, both out of uniform, the former archer's stub of an arm in a sling, but still recognizable. The blonde dressed in green stepped foreward. "And I'm coming with you."

"Whoa, whoa Artimes," Kid Flash approached her, "These are demon's were talking about-"

She held up a red quiver filled with arrow's that Roy used, "-And these arrow's are Roy's. As I understand their demon killers. So . . . yeah. Though it's adorable that you think you can stop me from coming." She through the quiver over her shoulder and joined the Titan ranks, Kid Flash earning himself a stern, and worried look from Jinx.

She stepped to Robin, "Well Rob? Just like old times?'

He smiled, "We'd love to have you along." One more time he looked around the room at his Titans. "Titans GO!"

* * *

Like all dreams, they had to come to an end eventually, and this was no exception. Raven had the curtains that shrouded her room drawn, allowing in some well needed sunlight. Her violet orbs staring intently at the scene sunlit scene before her. Rolling ocean waves. Trees a beautiful verdent green. The citizen's of Jump City going about their daily lives. The sky a beautiful clear blue.

 _ **Funny . . it reminds me of . . his eyes.**_

She was so lost in thought she hadn't noticed the engines to the West and North T-ships roar to life and quickly speed off to parts unknown.

 _ **Where are they going? Do . . do they have a lead on Marik?!**_ A spark of fire lit in her heart. **_I should be with them . . how DARE they leave me here. They think I can't handle it? Do they think I'm WEAK? How dare they._** The contents of her bedroom began to quiver under her kindled anger, but looking at the sky reminded her of his eyes and she quickly snapped her eyes shut. **_No . . th-this is better. I need to be away from it all. I can't go . . . Th-this is for my own good._**

Knock, knock, knock. "Raven, it's Speedy."

Raven cleared her head and made sure her room was steady before responding. "Come in." With a flick of her wrist the door slid open, letting in Jade and Roy. Raven's eyes flew open at the sight of his missing arm that was in a sling. "Speedy, what happened?!"

"Oh this?" he waved off her concern, "It's nothing Cyborg can't fix. I'll be able to-"

Jade elbowed him in the ribs, "One more onanism joke and I'll kill you were you stand."

Raven twisted her face in revulsion, not because of the his joke, but how . . . adorable they were. She quickly turned away to the window again. "Look Raven. Your probably pretty pissed that they took off without you, but they did it for your own good ya know."

Raven hung her head, "Yeah . . . I know," then she turned to face them, her face twisting in an angry scowl, "Just like I know your NOT Jade and Roy."

The two gawked at each other, then at her, then moved their mouths as if to speak, but then suddenly snapped shut. They stood straight, shoulder to shoulder, their mouths opening and red smoke errupted from their eyes and mouths, billowing around her room until it swirled about the floor and slowly began to take shape. Once the smoke had left the two, they both collapsed onto the floor. Unconscious, but alive.

"Damn," the englishman cursed as his human form has taken shape, "And I worked so hard to hide my demoness, but once again, I underestimated you."

A small smirk bit her lip, "You always do Landon."

He shrugged. "Sorry for the whole 'Trojan horse' thing. The Boy Wonder's been a bit testy around me as of late, so I had to go 'stealth mode'."

She narrowed her gaze, clearly not in the mood for banter. "So what's the play, Landon? Kill me? Make triple sure Trigon doesn't come?"

His eyes bugged and mouth fell with genuine surprise. "Heaven's no. I'd never kill you. Now place you somewhere where you'll have to miss a few more father's days? That I will do."

The anger inside of her kindled again, but she could tell it wasn't her rage. No this was . . . something else. Something . . ancient. Whatever it was, Landon could feel it bubbling inside of her.

And it terrified him.

A smile. Not her smile. Not the smile Beast Boy spent his last breath on, but a sick, dark smile crept up the side of her pale cheeks, once again frightening him. But the demon king of Hell kept the calm stoic composure he was known for.

Her eyes, still violet, stared him down. "What a brave little ant you are. Do you really think something like you has the power to trap me?" Her voice was the same. Her body was the same. But the Raven he knew was slipping away, being replaced by the entity ions older then a regular demon.

"Raven, I need you to listen to me-"

"-Why? That silver tongue gonna talk me into being a good girl?"

Raven began to circle him, like a lioness circling it's pray, Landon staying a safe distance away. "Your not thinking clearly. This is your father talking."

"Oh you'd know all about father's wouldn't you. Since you used to be one." Landon's jaw tightened. "That's right. I know about your baby girl, why else would you try so hard to protect me, unless I reminded you of someone? I should be sure to tell Robin his deductive reasoning skills are starting to rub off."

"Irrelevent. What ever your thinking about doing. Don't."

Her face fell into an angry scowl. "I'm thinking of ending Marik and my brothers once and for all!"

"You can't-"

"-You doubt my power!?" A mysterious gust of wind began to blow inside the Titans quarters.

Landon threw his arms over his head, protecting himself from the flying objects of her room. "If you leave here, you WON'T come back!"

A black and red ethereal talon grabbed pierced his chest and pinned him against the wall. Blood misted from his mouth as he howled in agony. Raven approached the pinned demon, her hips swaying tauntingly, the arrogant smirk placed back onto her lips. "I'm not going to kill you Landon. I want you to live." She dug her nails into his face. "So you'll see just how wrong you are. I will kill Marik, I will kill my brothers, and I'll stop my father from coming. All. By. My. Self. I don't need you, and I don't need a team."

Landon pushed passed the pain, "Raven, you can't-"

Landon was thrown across the room with such force, that he broke through the wall landing into the hall. His blurry and bloodied vision saught Raven, who was now kneeling in front of him. "Don't tell me I can't. I have my pride after all." A blood red portal appeared underneath her feet, and without a second glance slipped into the vortex.

 **Gulp.**

 **It seems like someone is letting their pride do the talking. Can she do it? Will she kill her brothers and Marik?**

 **I guess we'll find out next time.**

 **It'll contain some of my signature action so buckle up!**

 **Till then.**


	4. Rage of a Raven

**This was supposed to be so much longer, but I HAD to cut it somewhere. Let me know what you guys think. I'm just so excited that I got to a part I have been trying to get to since FOREVER!**

 **Read and Review.**

 **Chapter 3: Rage of a Raven**

 **San Antonio**

They were created by combining low level demons and Brother Blood's Cyborg impersonating soldiers. Grotesque creatures covered in armor made of solid bone, helmets that sat on their skulls that covered their eyes, but allowed their mouths, filled with razor sharp teeth, to be seen. Cracks and fissures of hellfire spread across their chests that lead to their right arm, which had been replaced by a large club like structure that was glowing with a pit of hellfire in it's center. These beasts were called Razor's by their creator, Marik, and co-creator, Brother Blood.

Their heads would turn in the direction of any sound that was made around them. Cowering civillians, mothers and fathers hurrying their children away, cars, bikes, everything fighting to put as much distance between themselves and these beasts. Snarling, sniffing, and listening, they prowled the streets just outside of the church, since they were commanded to make sure nothing interrupts their creators who were inside. Then another sound, this time of jet engines high above them.

Numerous Razor's turn their attention to the sky and the roar of the engines, each of them sniffing the air sensing incoming danger, and they were right.

* * *

He was there.

The demon that created the beasts that killed his family, his friends, that took him from the first love of his life.

Marik.

The fire raged inside of him, his blood boiling and pounding so hard that he couldn't hear what that Robin was handing out assigments to the other Titans, and staring out of the glass window. His sharp eyes could see a variety of different demonic beasts that he didn't recognize crawling about like cockroaches on the streets below.

"Red Star, Gnark, Kole, Wildebeest, and Artemis, you take out those that are guarding the church to allow us to get inside . . . "

No, Drake snarled, They're mine. All of them. All of Marik's bastard creations are mine. Once I've licked my claws clean of their blood, then I'll come for Marik. Stop the ritual from being completed, but Marik is MINE!?

The glass door shattered above him, the mystical energy housed in his necklace began to flow over him, altering his flesh into scales as hard as iron, growing hurricane creating wings, and teeth and claws as sharp as swords. He leapt from the pod, freefalling towards the beasts below, not paying the least amount of attention to the screams and cries above him to stop and wait.

No. He's waited long enough.

He was mere feet above the ground before he spread his wings, stopping his dive, and began to bath the creatures in dragon fire. Once finished, he swooped upwards turning himself around before releasing another stream of fire upon the creatures beneath him. This continued for three more revolutions before the fire-breathing beast landed in the middle of the flames, beating his wings to put out the flames.

With a low hiss sounding in the depths of his chest, he swung his pointed head seeing more of the creatures thundering towards him. They slammed their club hands into the ground, sending sparks of hellfire into the air in a challenge to the dragon that stood before them. Drake had prepared for this battle though, redressing his dragon form in the aqua blue armor guards on his head, neck chest, forarms and legs. He kicked his arms back, extending blades from his arm guards, the hiss in his chest sounding from his open jaws and smoke rose from between his teeth.

He took a quick head count, "What? That's it?" Like a hundred cannons blasting simultaniously, the Razor's leapt towards the last Dragon Knight.

* * *

The red glow and heat rising from the dragon fire and hell beasts below quickly rose to the T-Ships hovering above the carnage. The Titans mouths on the floor as they watched teeth, swords, and claws rip apart the hellions like they were nothing more the rag dolls.

"Whoa," Not many of the Titans had seen Drake in such a savage state, but it was especially new for Artemis, "That's your boyfriend?" She glanced at the girl, Kole, who only looked away blushing, but concern weighing on her heart. "What is he?"

"We'll talk about that later," Robin interrupted. He had opened the comm links over the two ships, so both teams were able to speak freely with one another. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Artemis in the orange ship, with Kid Flash, Red Star, Gnark, Kole, Wildebeest and Jinx in the other bright yellow ship. "Red Star, you continue on with the assignments I gave to you and your team. KF, you help Mas Y Manos in clearing civilians from the streets,"

"You got it boss."

"The rest of us will hit the church. Bushido and his team are already working to clear the church of any creatures standing guard, so we'll take Blood and Marik."

"Did Bushido mention anything about any of the Seven sins being there?" Cyborg asked.

"No, but it's still a possibility. Let's land and give them hell. Titans GO!"

The ships landed, but Robin wasn't finished, "For Beast Boy."

* * *

The Razors had proven difficult to destroy. Their armor was as solid as bone and rock, but if he hammered long enough, Drake was able to kill them one by one. He spat another Razor's head before turning to the others that remained and with as much rage as he could muster, roared,

"WHOSE NEXT!?"

He wouldn't have to wonder for very long, as there was plenty of fodder headed right for him. Sparks flew as he scraped the metal blades on his forearms together, getting ready for the next wave.

BOOM!

A blur of bight red crashed into the pavement, the resulting shockwave pushing the Razor's back. But that wasn't it.

The Titan Wildebeest charged headfirst into a group of Razor's, while behind him Gnark swung around a solid diamond clud in the shape of a girl. Kole's crystal form cut down the Razor's like butter, quickly making the simple caveman and his sister figure a force to be recokened with. Red Star stood from the crater he had created and approached the bloodied and battle worn dragon.

"We are here to help," he told him.

Drake snorted black smoke into the russians face, "I didn't ask for it." Blade's at the ready Drake charged into the fray again, making sure to pay special attention to the young girl Gnark was swinging like a club.

* * *

Robin, Cyborg, Jinx, Starfire, and Artemis were able to sneak into the church through the back way, but still had no sign of the Titans South.

"Cyborg, whatcha got?" Robin asked.

Using his built in scanner, he searched the building. "Got South on this floor, a couple of masses that are probably baddies. Then I got two down below in some kind of basement."

"Probably Marik and Blood-"

"-Blood's mine."

It wasn't unusual to hear something like that come from the ex-villainess, but what was chilling was the vemon dripping with each word.

"You got a real ax to grind huh?" Artemis couldn't help but notice

Jinx's pink eyes glowed with rage when she met the gaze of the archer, and yet her voice sounded as sweet as honey. "Sweety, that son of a bitch tried to have me killed, so yeah you can say that."

Artemis shivered again. "I understand this is personal for a lot of us," Robin got their attention, "But first things first, stop him from summoning Envy. Let's meet up with South, and take them down."

The group sprinted to meet up with South who was supposed to be just up the hall. . .

. . . or what was left of them.

They froze in pure horror at the two towering monstrosities that stood before them. They were bulky boar-like beasts with huge tusks and an enormous maw filled with nothing but teeth and small beady glowing red eyes. Like the beasts outside they were covered in bone styled armor over their heads, arms, and legs. But they had seen hidious beasts like this before, so it wasn't the cause for their terror. They were fighting over a corpse, and finally ripped it in half swallowing it whole, but before they could, they recognized the lifeless form of the Titan Pantha.

Unable to move, or even breath, one of the towering creatures thundered over to an unconscious Titan on the ground and grabbed him by the ankle. Slowly he was brought over it's mouth and lowered inside. Seeing the Titan Bushido about to be food, snapped Robin from his stupor.

"NO!"

Grabbing a few holy water disks, he tossed them at it's head hitting him direct on and drenching it in holy water. It gurgled on the water and dropped the Titan, but Starfire had already flown to his aid. Artemis loaded an arrow and loosed it on the second beast forcing it to drop Kilowat to the ground. Robin grabbed Kilowat and threw him over his shoulder, but the beasts were aware that their food was being taken and stumbled after them. Fortunately they were too big and slow to follow after them, giving Cyborg, Jinx, and Artemis the time to fight back.

"YO UGLY!" With a blast of his sonic cannon, he blasted the creatures in the back of it's head, and though their armor protected them, he succeeded in getting there attention. They roared in fury and thundered after them. Artemis loaded another arrow and ran for their legs. She slid underneath them while they fumbled to grab for her, and shot an arrow into it's chest from beneath. With the beasts toppling over in pain, Artemis got to her feet and ran up the creatures back until she was on top of it. The creature began swinging it's arms trying to grab her, but she avoided their grasp easily and loaded two more arrows. She leapt off of it's head spinning around in mid-air, a shot the arrows into it's open maw. The arrows exploded on impact once it was deep inside of it's throat and crumbled to the ground.

Jinx flipped over the creatures claws as it tried to grab for her, shooting off a barrage of pink hexes at it's face as she did so. The blasts bounced off of it like they were flies and fumbled to grab her in the air. Elegantly, she flipped out of it's grasp, all while Cyborg began blasting it's face with as much power as he was able. The creature suddenly ignored the flipping Jinx and thundered after the bionic man.

"Whahahaha, Jinx!"

Jinx leapt off of the creature, "Cyborg fire at the ceiling!" Cyborg spun around landing onto his back and fired. Jinx spun around shooting at the ceiling with her hexes bringing the roof down on top of it and bringing it to the ground and buried under a pile of ruble.

Cyborg let his head thud against the ground. "UGH!"

With a metallic clunk, Jinx landed on top of Cyborg's chest. "Not bad Cyborg." She said with a smirk. "Took me back to our time's at the H.I.V.E."

"Cute, now get off of me."

"Uh, guys?" Artemis was already loading another arrow as the Beasts got to their feet, "how do we kill these things?"

* * *

Marik was pacing back and forth in the basement chapel while Brother Blood prepared for the ritual to release Envy.

"May I ask what is taking so long?" Marik growled.

Brother Blood scoffed, "You taught me how to do this and your anxious about me taking to long?"

"We're kind of on a deadline here, or do you enjoy the sounds battle?"

Blood chuckled, "Your just upset that I won our little wager. I knew the Titans would fly off in a rage to avenge their fallen friend."

Marik rolled his eyes just as he caught a birdarang headed for the back of his head. "Sorry Robin, I've possessed many skilled fighters over the years and have picked up a thing or two." He turned around twirling the birdarang in his hands, facing a scowling Robin, and a furious floating Starfire.

"You must be Marik?" Robin growled, "Heard a lot about you, but I have to admit I'm a little underwhelmed. I wasn't expecting a Hell's Angel's reject."

Marik appeared unamused at his jab and tossed the birdarang aside, but he was eyeing the two Titans curiously. "Talk about being underwhelmed, I thought there was more of you?"

"Yes. Where are my two former students?" Blood asked. "Miss Jinx, and Mister Cyborg? I do wish to see them again."

"You will meet them shortly," Starfire's eyes and hand's glowed with pure righteous fury, "But for now you face us."

CRASH!

The roof caved in showering the occupants in ruble and wood, pushing Blood and Marik back as they shielded themselves from the debris. Robin and Starfire were thrown backwards into each other, but were otherwise unharmed.

"Robin what is-" Her question was soon answered when the smoke cleared, revealing a furious, fire-breathing dragon.

Drake's body had been covered in blood and wounds from the battle outside, but he wasn't bothered by his injuries in the slightest. With his shoulders rising and falling with each rage filled breath he took, he zeroed in on the demon, small bursts of ember shooting from his mouth with each breath.

"You," he hissed, the smoke and fire getting thicker around his face.

Marik however calmly got to his feet. "Well, well. Drake Daniels. It's been a while. Tell me son, how's the fam-oh . . . wait." Marik stuck out his bottom lip and pouted. Drake's growling hissing intensified, his claws digging in to the palms of his hands with his fists clenched. Demon blood dripping off of his blades hitting the floor in thick drips. "To bad you vanished before you could hear the sounds your father, or sister could make when my pets ripped their flesh off strip by strip-"

With a roar of pure unadulterated rage, Drake charged at the demon, blades at the ready, and hot saliva spraying from his jaws. But before Drake could sink his teeth into Marik's neck, a thick tentacle wrapped around his waist and thrown against the back end of the church with a crash. By this time Starfire and Robin had gotten to their feet.

"What was-" Starfire slapped her hands over her mouth when she saw him. The tentacle, colored pitch black, slowly morphed back into a human arm. An arm that was attatched to, "Beast Boy?"

Robin's masked eyes were wide with shock. It was Beast Boy, but it wasn't, It was the Black Beast. He stood tall, eyes glowing an errie red, and a sinister grin spread across his round, boyishly handsome face.

"Beast Boy!" she shouted, "It is us. Your friends." She began to float towards him, but Robin held her back by her arm, "Robin what are you-"

"Star, that's not Beast Boy." he warned, his eyes not leaving Black Beast for a second.

"Of course it's me Rob." he took a step towards them as if they were old friends, but Robin knew better. Slowly, he got into a fighting stance the closer he got. It may have been his body and his voice, but it wasn't Beast Boy. "Go ahead ask me anything."

Starfire tugged slightly, but even she was beginning to see that this wasn't her brother figure. "Your not Beast Boy." Robin said firmly, but was mostly trying to convince himself.

Black Beast chuckled, "Well, your right about that."

WHOOSH!

Drake shot off like a bullet toward the Black Beast, but the black changeling was ready. He shifted into an enormous reptillian hell beast whose jaws, about the size of a small car, came down on top of the dragon. Drake grabbed the top and bottom ends of his jaws to keep it from biting him in half. Though Drake wanted to do the same to Marik, he didn't have the chance to, and was running out of time.

"Stop . . Marik . . " he grunted, continuing to strain against the creatures teeth.

Starfire and Robin took this chance to do as he said and ran for Marik and Blood, who were both crouched over a bowl with Blood muttering something in another language. Robin threw a birdarang right at the back of Blood's head, but once again was caught by Marik.

"We're a little busy here Boy Wonder." Marik glared, but before anything else could happen the earth around them began to shake, something that none of them were prepared for. This caused everything to freeze, everyone wondering what was the meaning of this, then suddenly large crystals broke through the earth bringing the church walls crumbling down. One of the crystals impaled the Black Beast forcing him to change back to his human form and released Drake.

"What is happening?!" Starfire shouted.

Drake's dragon eyes looked over the crystals noticing quickly that they looked . . familiar?

* * *

The caveman cut down many of the hell beasts with the crystal girl in his hands, this of course earned them extra attention from the Razor's and was beginning to overwhlem them. Red Star did his best to blast them away, while Wildebeest charged headfirst to beat them down, but their number was growing, and Drake had left in search of revenge. Finally one of the Razor's backhanded Gnark causing him to drop his crystal club, who became flesh as soon as she hit the ground. She quickly got to her feet, just as the Razor's came down on top of her. Thinking quickly, she got to her feet and began back flipping away from their attack, her eyes searching for Gnark in the process.

 _ **Where was he? And where was Drake?**_ She didn't see the Dragon Knight tear off for the church in the midst of battle. **_Why did he leave?_**

"GNARK!"

She could see her elder brother punching and kicking, but their armored covered skin made it damn near impossible to take them down. And they kept coming.

"GNARK!" She screamed, but he was too far away, "STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE! STOP!" She shrieked over and over again. What she didn't see were small particles forming around her seemingly out of thin air, and the ground beginning to rumble ever so slightly. "STOP! STOP! STOP!" It only took one more shriek for her eyes to glow a mixture of ice and lilac blue, her hands incased in an energy of the same color and reached over the earth before her. Enormous pointed crystals emerged from air and drove themselves at the hell beasts, but that wasn't all. Crystals shot up from the ground at a horrifying rate, destroying the streets and buildings, but also ripping apart the church in front of them.

The Razor's, unsure of this new development, scattered, while Red Star watched in amazment as Kole floated into the air. Her new powers reaching over the earth below. But it was happening to fast and was beginning to bring the buildings down.

"KOLE! YOU HAVE TO STOP!" He shouted, but the screaming girl continued, as if this new ability was controlling her.

Crystals continued to emerge from the ground, forcing the church and other buildings to crumble in on themselves, but still she screamed, still her powers acted.

Finally, an onyx colored dragon tackled the floating girl and took her to the ground, and was only once she was in his arms did the quaking cease. Red Star flew over to the two as Drake changed back into his human form.

"Kole, come on talk to me. Kole!" He was lightly slapping her face, but was unconscious. "I'm sorry I left, come on, I'm sorry." Red Star stepped beside him and felt for a pulse.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "She is alive, just weak." He wasn't sure why, but Drake pulled her close, thankful that she was still with them. "Oh god . . . " Drake looked around them, noticing that the entire block had been destroyed by crystal, including the now destroyed church building.

* * *

Raven, hood drawn to shroud her face in darkness, stood back in a nearby aly way watching the battle take place just a block away. He violet gaze shifted to the church, and though she could feel the evil inside, it wasn't her intended target. Extending her senses a bit further, they were drawn to a nearby Cafe on the other side of the street. The diner was shrouded in shadow making it impossible to see who, or what, was inside. But there was great, and ancient evil dwelling inside. Calmly she moved towards the building, walking as if an attack wasn't taking place just down the street.

The bell above the door jingled as she entered.

Casting a quick glance around the small diner she noticed all of it's patrons were dead by various means. Some had stuffed themselves with food until their stomachs burst, some had killed each other, and some had just dropped dead. But none of them mattered, not now. Her attention was pulled to the wide shouldered, dark skinned man eating amongst the corpses at the counter. He hadn't moved except to continue his meal, not at all paying the least amount of attention to the demoness behind him.

Her fists clenched, her pulse quickened, the demon inside of her begging for blood. "You." Once again, Wrath, made no movement or noise except for the clinking of his silverware against his plate, or the sipping of his coffee. "You. Killed. Him."

Wrath set his coffee cup down, and chuckled, "Did I?"

Raven was about to lash out, to unleash her unholy rage upon him, but suddenly her attention was drawn to the windows behind her diner behind her, and the fading afternoon sun. In an instant the light had faded and was replaced with a midnight sky and a city that wasn't San Antonio. No. Instead it was her home of Jump City. Cautiously she approached the glass, her hands pressed against the pane as her confused violet eyes scanned the scene before her. Quickly she realized that she wasn't looking at a hallucination, or a vision, but a memory.

In the street she sees a boy flipping though the air, battling to take down an orange skinned girl in cuffs, a boy in a purple mask and pointed ears, and a giant of a man in a hoodie, but her attention was quickly pulled to a darkened ally way, were a young cloaked girl watched from the shadows.

"You remember this night don't you sister?" He was by her side now, his hot breath washing over her ear and sending shivers down her spine.

But she schooled her emotions, keeping a calm and stoney expression. "How could I forget? This was the first time I met my family."

Wrath let out a deep throated chuckle, "Family? It's cute how you fooled yourself into thinking you could actually have a family, when you already HAD one."

Raven grit her teeth and swung a black energy fist into her brothers face.  
"THEY are my family, and you never will be!" She raised her hands prepared to strike again. "And you were the one that killed him!"

"Does the blame fall upon him alone?"

Raven threw up her hands towards the other voice. A bone skinned man, bald and sunken dark eyes, appeared before her. A figure she recognized as Gluttony.

She grit her teeth, "He put the knife in his neck."

"That may be the case," he shrugged but motioned to the window again, "but it's not ALL his fault now is it?"

Raven stared out the window again, the vision of her first meeting with the Titans continuing, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"And here . . . I thought . . . she . . . was . . . the smart one."

"I know, we pretty much have to spell it out for her." Beside Wrath appeared two others. A bearded, dirty, decrepit looking man with a young child beside him. Her brothers Sloth and Greed.

Sloth helped Wrath to his feet while the child approached the window.  
"Here you are, thinking you might have actually found friends. A REAL family" he laughed taking a seat in one of the Cafe booths. "Makes me wanna puke."

Her fists clenched again, black magic sparking from her fingertips in anger. "They ARE my friends." she snarled.

"But they didn't know the real you, didn't know what you really were, what you were destined for." Gluttony reminded.

Raven spun around to face him, intent on making him suffer for his word, but even she couldn't find it in her heart to discredit him and her wavering began to show. "It-It didn't matter-"

"-Of course it matters," Wrath was on his feet, he and Sloth approaching, "You knew what was coming, you knew what you were going to do, you knew what was going to happen, you knew your very EXISTENCE was a danger to them and you still deluded yourself into thinking you could have a family. That you could be a 'superhero'."

The magic that had encased her hands began to fisel out, the weight of their words beginning to weigh on her shoulders. "Y-Your wrong . . "

The outside world changed again, this time to a scene of Jump City once again in the daytime, this time Raven could be seen fighting alongside her friends for the protection of the city.

The magic that had sprung forward had vanished as she stumbled away from the windows, the laughter of her siblings beginning to torment her mind.

"No, I-I am a hero. I-I've saved people, I've helped people."  
"Oh . . . please." Sloth scoffed.

"You never wanted to be a hero," Wrath smirked, "You never even wanted to have friends or a family, you just didn't want to be DAMNED alone!"

"YOUR WRONG!" Her powers exploded in a fit of rage, plunging all of them into darkness, a pitch black darkness that even consumed the diner. "Your wrong!" She shouted into the black, "I came to earth to be good, to do good things with my powers, to help people. Then when the time came for HIM to come, I gave my friends the power they needed to stop him."

"Pfft, and?" She recognized the voice of Greed disguised as a child, "Did you really think it was going to end there?"

"Unless . . . our father . . . is killed . . . which is . . . impossible by the way . . . he will . . . always . . . try . . . to take . . . the earth. The one . . . that . . . got . . . away." Sloth was easy to pick out.

Raven backed away further into the black, "What do you think I planned for all of this to happen?"

"Doubt it," Gluttony spoke, "It's been his plan. The whole time, it has been HIS plan. Their are many doors that one can sneak through if he wanted."

Raven felt her anger begin to bubble over, "What does this have to do with the fact that you KILLED Garfield?!"

"HA! The mortal?!" Wrath scoffed, "Please, he was just in our way, but come on little sister you might as well have killed him yourself."

Raven spun towards his voice, eyes glowing a bright red, "How dare you!" she hissed, "I LOVED HIM!"

"AND YOU STILL MISSING THE POINT!" Wraths voice thundered through the darkness. "FROM THE SECOND YOU STEPPED INTO THEIR LIVES YOU DAMNED THEM! DAMNED THEM TO SUFFER JUST ALONG WITH YOU! HIS ASSOCIATION WITH YOU IS WHAT KILLED HIM!"

Raven shrank from his voice, falling to her knees and placing her hands over her ears. "Your wr-wrong . . " She whispered, "I-I never-"

"-Blah blah 'never did I ever'," Greed teased, "I didn't matter what you MEANT to do, what matter's is what happened, and because of your association with them their lives were made worse!"

"The . . . young women . . . you hate . . . " A vortex swirled in the darkness, revealing a girl with blonde hair who was being tortured by her own hands.

"No!"

Another memory, not hers, but of her friends fighting against their dark sides. "All . . . that . . . they have . . . been through . . . for you . . . and for . . . what?"

Tears began to form in her eyes. "And the best part is that you think that they actually care about you? BAH!" Wrath gwaffed again.

"Th-They do care about me . . " Raven's breathing became more ragged as she choked back on her sobs.

"Please," Gluttony scoffed, "You were nothing more then a project," The vortex created a memory of Robin speaking with Raven, in an attempt to help her, "A replacement," the vortex swirled again showing Starfire and Raven at the mall, "She needed a new sister after all, but that was nothing compared to being a replacement for him." The vortex swirled again and this time showed a vision of Beast Boy with Terra. That day. She remembered that damn day. That day she came back to the Titans, bathing in the falling sunlight, and Beast Boy clinging to her like a lovesick school boy.

"You know it's true, sister." Greed spoke again, "He never loved you, you were just a replacement, because he could never have her."

Once again she placed her hands over her ears and screamed, "YOUR WRONG!"

The darkness around her fell silent, except for her sobs of pure heartache. She remained that way in the cold, choking darkness, until she heard heavy footsteps coming towards her. She didn't move to acknowledge them, but fell back onto her ankles, the tears slowly fading away. Wrath knelt before her, feeling a sense of pity for his sister.

"Sister, Raven dear, you know we're right."

Her head hung low, a few stray tears falling from her cheeks, her violet hair drapping over her face and hidding her features.

Slowly, the darkness around her began to fade, her brothers stepping towards her. "And these are the one's you sacrifice yourself for?" Gluttony asked.

"Humans and . . . their . . . Sloth . . "

"Their Greed?"

"Or their Wrath. You call yourself a hero, but all that happens is more of the same day in and day out." Finally her brothers had surrounded her each one whispering into her ear over and over and over again.

"Quiet." She spoke softly. They almost didn't hear her, but she repeated herself a bit louder and they stopped. She slowly got to her feet, her face still shrouded by her hair.

"Sister?" Greed called.

"Yes brother?"

"How do you feel?" Gluttony asked.

With red glowing eyes she glanced at her family. "Like a demon."

 **Like I said, I had to cut it, so if it seems like it just stops, then that's why haha.**

 **What will happen next, I guess we'll find out.**

 **Cya then.**


	5. Hells Bells

**So to sort of offset the depressing stuff I've added in some humor to this chapter courtesy of some special guests, thanks to Foamsatmouth.**

 **Read and Review and on with the show.**

 **Chapter 5: Hells Bells**

Blood smeared the wall as the injured demon king stumbled out of the elevator. He couldn't for the life of him remember what floor the friggen' medical bay was on, so he simply went floor by floor, but the idiot Titans didn't put any signs on the walls that would tell what was on the floor once the elevator doors opened, like every other place with elevators in the world. The injury Raven had dealt him had drained him of most of his power, making it difficult for him to sense where it was, but he had enough to reach over the floor he was one.

"Eureka!"

As soon as he got out of the elevator he crumbled to the ground, his wounds beginning to take a toll on his demonic body. Red smoke began flowing from the puncture wounds in his chest, the continuing to ooze from his body.

"Not . . . . good." On his stomach he literally dragged himself down the hall towards the med bay doors. His blood decorating the floor as he crawled. Luckily the doors were electronic and were able to open on there own, otherwise he wouldn't have gotten into the medical wing of the tower. More and more of his power was being drained from his body with each passing second, but he had to conserve as much as he could, he had a difficult task ahead of him if he wanted to live.

He pulled himself towards the only occupied bed in the room and with a strength he wasn't aware that he had, pulled himself up by grabbing the sides of the bed.

Rose Wilson was breathing steadily, as if she wasn't strapped down and in a medicated coma, but only sleeping. Landon tore his eyes away from her falling and rising ample chest. "Sorry darling, but this might pinch a bit." With his hand glowing a deep red, he pushed it into her abdomen. Whatever drugs had been in her system to keep her unconscious were now gone, making her fully aware of what was happening. She jerked backwards, arching her back as she let out a blood curdling scream of pain, but she didn't feel him pulling at her insides, but something . . deeper. A red and orange energy began to slither up his arm coming from his hand inside of her sternum until it flowed into his eyes like thick pulsating veins. Amidst her screaming and writhing, Landon continued to siphon off what could only be described as energy, closing off his wounds and replenishing his dark ethereal essence.

Unfortuneately whatever she had inside her wasn't able to restore him to full power, but enough to heal his injuries. Once he decided he couldn't get any more from her, he removed his hand and stumbled backwards into a chair.

Rose sat upright, her lungs begging for air through coughs and wheezes. She tugged at the straps on her wrists and ankles, noticing she was out of her outfit and in some sort of hospital gown. Panic and confusion finally set in allowing her to speak.

"What's going on? What's happening? Where am I?-" She repeated the questions over and over again quickly frustrating the demon king.

"SHUT UP!" His outburst stopped her questioning, but she was still anxious and breathing rapidly.

"Landon," she fiddled with the leather straps, "What's going on?"

Landon examined her features. Her blue eyes seemed clearer, pale skin had a bit more color, and more of her emotional output seemed much clearer. He quickly realized that her confusion was genuine. "What do you remember?"

She looked at the ground as if the floor had the answer etched into it and slowly a hazy picture was being painted. "The . . last thing . . . I . . oh god. I go . . I got Cody killed . . "

He rolled his eyes, "What is it with you hero types and thinking you get eveyone in the world killed. You led your team to the best of your ability and someone died, that's what happens in war. YOU didn't kill anyone, THEY did. Now get over yourself."

Landon got back to his feet and made his way to her bed to help undue her straps. "Why am I strapped to this bed?" She was also aware that underneath the hospital gown she was in her underwear. "And how did I get in this hospital gown."

"To answer the second question Cyborg did it himself and erased his memory banks as soon as the deed was done, so your virture is in tact." Landon finished removing the restraints. "To answer the first question, requires you to remember, but seeing as how I'm running on limited power, that's beyong my capability to accomplish. So we'll have to wait."

She rubbed her raw wrists, "I don't understand, what happened?"

Landon couldn't be sure if telling Rose that she had killed over a dozen people would knock her back into her previous savage state, and he wasn't going to take that chance. "We don't have time for twenty questions," Landon stumbled to the nearby closet and removed Rose's folded uniform and weapons and tossed them to her, "Get dressed. We have work to do."

"Hold on! What did you do to me? I felt this . . pain that came from you." Rose asked with narrowed eyes.

That was something Landon could explain. "I was dealt a serious blow earlier and I needed to quick boost, so I borrowed some of your energy, now get dressed." She took her items, but didn't move to dress herself. Instead she glared at him. "What?" She narrowed her eyes until he finally got the hint and left the med bay for her to change. But he took another secret with him.

Technically he couldn't take energy from a soul, unless the soul was tagged for hell, and considering Rose had killed people, she was doomed for the pit. Though he took some of the stain from her soul, it was still tagged for hell. She would have to find a way out the hell herself, but again it would have to wait.

The demon king removed his phone and dialed. "It's Landon, I need you two to come to my location now . . . no use the Demon Porter I had made for you, not a car! How the hell are you two still alive?" He slammed the phone shut and pocketed it. Within a few minutes a vortex of black smoke began to form in the hallway, then a release of pressure revealing two men. One holding some some of remote, the other standing on wobbly knees.

"Dude this thing is awesome!" the one holding the remote tossed it into the air a few times before Landon took it from him.

"This is the ONLY one I have and had to "persuade" a gentleman at LexCorp to create it." Landon handed it back, putting emphasis on being gentle.

"Sorry boss." Frankie Four-Eyes placed the remote back into a pouch on his knife holding belt. "I very rarely get nice things."

"I can't imagine why." Landon said with a roll of his eyes, then looked to his partner, and his blaster.

"Don't worry boss, it's charged and ready to go?" Master Blaster AL asked.

"As long as you get the job done."

The two men shuffled nervously, "Yeah, about that boss. We havn't made any headway on that assignment you gave us-"

"As upsetting as that it, consider this a reprieve. Your needed elsewhere at the moment. Follow me." Landon was sure he had given Rose enough time to change and he stepped back into the med bay.

But he was . . . sort of right.

Rose was currently in the middle of zipping up the back of her skin tight leather uniform when they entered. She wiggled her hips as the zipper slid slowly up her back, quickly concealing her muscled, pale flesh and red lacy bra, until that damned zipper was all the way up underneath her hairline. She moved her hair out of the way and reached for her weapons, forcing her to turn around and see the demon king, along with the two men staring at her.

"Pfft. Get a good look?" She scoffed.

Frankie gave a cheeky grin, "Well now that you mention-ow!" AL quickly slapped his scared arm before he went to far.

"Please darling, it isn't anything I haven't seen before . . . and then some," Landon smirked then turned to the one's behind him. "Can't say the same for these two."

Rose just rolled her eyes as she strapped the blades to her back. "We ready to go?"

Landon turned to Frankie, "Get us to San Antonio." Frankie stumble with the device, but was able to get the remote ready to zap them to their destination.

* * *

Starfire let out a gutteral growl as she pulled a loose piece of the ceiling off of herself and tossed it aside. The basement of the church had comepletely caved in, destroyed by frost blue crystals that seemed to appear out of nowhere, cutting the room in half.

"ROBIN!"

Starfire went to her boyfriend, whom she threw herself over once the roof began to cave in.

"I'm fine Star," Robin was banged up and bleeding, but he seemed to be fine. Once he got to his feet he began looking around at the crystals.

"Robin . . . did Kole . . do this?" She seemed to recognize that they were the same shape and color that Kole would change into when she went into her crystal form.

Robin came to the same conclusion, but he didn't see how it was possible. He pulled out his communicater. "Calling Cyborg, REPORT!"

* * *

Jinx shot a few pink hexes at the walls of their crystal prison, but like Cyborg's cannon, and Artemis's arrows, they had no effect.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "How did Kole do this?"

"Kole? The pink haired girl?" Artemis scrunched her face.

"Hey don't let her fool ya, she's tougher then she looks. I found that out the hard way." Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck nervously, just as the communicater on his forarm started buzzing.

" _Calling Cyborg, REPORT!"_

"Rob!"

 _"Cyborg, are you guys alright?"_

"Me, Jinx and Artemis are fine, but we're trapped by the crystals. Was this Kole?"

 _"We don't know, we have yet to hear from her."_ Starfire said over the comm device.

 _"Can you get out?"_ Robin asked.

"We've already blasted at the crystals with everything we've got, but so far nothing." Artemis told him.

"Then we'll have to call KF, and Mas Y Manos. They can move through walls after all."

Aremis gasped at Jinx's comment, "Oh my god she's right."

 _"Call them,"_ Robin said hurriedly, _"Then get Bushido and Kilowat out of there."_

"What about you guys?" Cyborg asked.

 _"We'll be fine, we need to find Marik and Blood, but you guys get yourselves out and when they can, get KF and the twins to get us out of here. Robin Out."_ And the communication was cut.

"Well on the bright side," Jinx started, "At least we're safe from those things." The giant pink colored monstrosities began clawing at the crystal walls, but luckily, to no effect.

* * *

Drake lowered the unconscious Kole gently into the open pod of the Titans North T-Ship. Watching him with the small girl in his arms, you never would have thought that he was as savage a fighter as he was. He held her with such care and gentleness, Red Star could swear Kole was a delicate porcelin doll. Once she was safe inside Drake stroked her cheek with his thumb, but still she didn't awaken. Red Star noticed a small flicker of guilt in his expression, but suddenly his communicator went off.

 _"Robin Calling Red Star."_ Drake was startled by the Russians communicator going off, but he was also glad no one seemed hurt by the crystals forming.

"This is Red Star," he said as he pulled out his communicator, quickly being joined by Drake.

 _"Oh thank goodness your alright. Where's Drake and Kole?"_

"Right here," Drake pointed out, "and to answer your other question, yes, Kole did do . . . this."

Robin was silent for a beat, _"H-How?"_

Red Star and Drake exchanged glances, "We, uh, have no idea. And she's out cold for now. Whatever she did it took a lot out of her."

Once again Robin was silent for a beat, _"Okay well do you know where WildeBeest and Gnark are?"_

"They are unaccounted for, but I shall retrieve them, what about you?" Red Star asked.

 _"Star is with me, Cyborg, Artemis and Jinx are trapped, but are working to get themselves out with Kid Flash and Mas Y Manos's help-"_

"What about Blood and Marik?" Drake asked impatiently.

 _"We'll deal with them, but for now just worry about getting yourselves and your teammates safe. If we're lucky they're having just as much trouble as we're having. Robin out."_

The connection cut out, just in time for more of the Razor's to emerge from the crystal wreckage.

"You go look for your teammates, I'll stay here with Kole." Drake ordered.

Red Star took to the sky, but hovered for a moment, "Will you be okay?"

Drake just shrugged, "There's only four of them."

* * *

Marik didn't bother with pushing and shoving debris off of himself, instead opting to change into his misting form to phase through the loose boards and wood. Once he had returned to his corporeal form he stumbled about the ruble.

"Blood?!" he kicked aside the loose boards, taking notice of the diamonds that had destroyed the church. "Interesting," he muttered to himself, but then his foot hit something that cracked underneath his weight. Lifting his foot he saw the mangled corpse of Brother Blood. A crystal had impaled him through the chest, and what he stepped on, was his nose.

"NO!" One thing about the rituals was that a demon could NOT perform them, only a human could, leaving the door to Trigon's son Envy, closed, unless he could find a human who would do it, which at this point was unlikely. "DAMN IT!"

With his powers, his senses reached over the building, searching for his creatures, and the heroes. Once they were located, he was also able to tell that his beasts were not able to break through the crystals. "Hmm very interesting."

The tiny legs of scurrying caught his attention and looking down he saw a black centipede crawling towards his feet when the bug slowly changed back into the Black Beast.

"Are you alright, Master Marik?" he asked.

"Fine," Marik scowled, "But it appears that the ritual to bring forth Envy will have to wait. Oh well. Time to pull out the big guns-"

"-Master." Black Beast began sniffing the air, while a smile appeared on his face. "My . . princess is here . . "

* * *

The two assassins, along with the king of Hell and daughter to Deathstroke the terminater, emerged from the black smoke just outside the church building of San Antonio. Of course they didn't expect to walk into a place desolated by enormous crystal pikes, and their expressions said as much.

"Whoa?" Rose breathed.

"I second that and raise you a Zowee."

Rose turned around to eyeing the two men oddly. "Landon, who are these guys?"

Said demon was too lost the awe at the destruction before him, but Frankie beat him to it. "What?! You saying you don't remember me?" He made sure to puff his chest out and give his arms a flex.

"You mean us?" AL clarified following suit.

"Dude, we already talked about this-"

"Hey! No, I have no idea who you guys are." Rose called out.

"Ignore them, darling," Landon told her, "Bigger issues here. Go and figure out what's going on down there." Landon slowly turned his gaze towards the distance, away from the church.

"Boss . . " AL asked, "You alright?"

His attention was being pulled in the opposite direction. "Go to the church," he muttered quietly, "Rose is in charge." With what little power he had he vanished before them.

Rose was about to tell him that it was a bad idea due to her failure, but he vanished before she had a chance to utter a single word. With a heavy sigh she looked to her new companions. "Alright let's go," and she took off for the church.

"Dude how can she not remember us? We're . . US?" Frankie and AL spoke in hushed tones as they followed behind her.

"Dude this is my chance to blow her away with my mad skills."

Frankie quickly guawffed at his friend. "Your dreaming. This is my chance to re-blow her away with MY mad skills."

"Well then may the better man when then."

"Don't worry, I plan to." They approached the church building, but Frankie and AL stepped in front of Rose. "Might wanna step back."

"Yeah, let the professionals handle this." AL reached for the blaster on his back, while Frankie removed a few knives from his belt. With her arms folded and hip stuck out she watched the two lead the way. Sure she was aware of their idiotic needs to impress her, but she thought "what the hell, might be fun to watch".

"I told you," AL muttered to his partner, "I got this."

"Pfft, dream on-"

 **CRASH!**

Suddenly the side of the church building exploded outwards, blowing wood, rock and debris out over the three would be assassins. Two demonic beasts, easily nine feet tall or more, stomped their hooved feet, shaking the ground beneath them before letting out roars of challenge. Both of the heads spun around with enourmous bull-like horns and red beady eyes searching for pray and quickly landed on the two men. This time, their roars of hunger and rage were aimed at directly at them.

The next sound Rose heard, was two high pitched, ear shattering screams that would make any five year old girl proud.

"My heroes."

* * *

"GNARK!"

Kole's blue eyes snapped open as she sat upright in the pod, the name of her elder brother figure ripping from her throat almost making her hoarse. The last thing she remembered was seeing him attacked by the hellion creatures, the very creatures that had heard her cry and were now coming right for her. She didn't register that her life was in danger, but she knew when it was saved. The dragon's jaws latched on top of it's head and with a twisting motion, pulled it right off it's shoulders and tossed it away.

Kole was hyperventalating, "Gnark . . where's Gnark . . Gnark! . . !"

After a flash of blue light, the dragon vanished, replaced with the human form she recognized anywhere as Drake. He leapt into the pod beside her, immediately she wrapped her arms around him begging for comfort and warmth. Luckily Drake had ripped apart all of the hell beasts so for the moment they were safe. Drake let her sob into his chest before he gently took her face into his hands.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, Red Star went to go find Gnark alright, it's gonna be okay." Drake rubbed her thumb over her tears, but his words or kind gestures did nothing to calm her.

Finally her eyes stared off at something behind him. "Oh . . . god . . did . . . did I do that?"

Drake followed her line of sight, landing on the giant crystal spikes she had created, and let out a chuckle. "Well, uh, you've got some skills." She wasn't paying attention to his attempt at humor. Her gaze was fixed on not only the crystals, but the destruction she had caused.

"Did I . . hurt anyone?"

Drake couldn't answer that honestly. At the moment he wasn't sure what the extent of the damage was, who was alive, or if she had stopped Marik and Blood. "Like I said, Red Star is-"

 **CRASH!**

Both of them looked in the direction of the sound which was quickly followed by a roar, then the sounds of two young girls screaming at the top of their lungs.

"I thought Mas Y Manos and Kid Flash got all the civilians out of here?" Kole wondered.

"Guess they missed some kids. Stay here, I'll be back."

Drake leapt from the pod, only for Kole to follow quickly behind him. "Like hell! I'm not staying behind while my friends are in trouble."

"Kole that last blast knocked you out, you don't have the energy to keep going."

She ran past him, but not before glaring over her shoulder. "I'd love to see you try and stop me." Momentarily he froze before she continued running towards the destruction.

"Wow that's hot."

* * *

"STAR WAIT!" Robin grabbed her wrists and lowered them. Her hands were glowing with righteous fury, but Robin had remembered that it was a bad idea. "Remember when you blasted Kole in her crystal form?"

She thought for a moment, "Oh, that is the whoops."

Robin took a moment to think though, "When I give the signal though, blast one of the crystals. We may need that power."

CRASH

Starfire "eeped" and hid behind the Boy Wonder. "I am really getting sick of these things." Robin growled. Then the sounds of two shrieking children caught his attention.

"Robin there are children still here!"

Robin growled in frustration, "Grgh! We need to get-"

Suddenly a red and white blur appeared beside them.

"MAS Y MANOS AL RESCATE!" The twin speedster appeared right beside the alien princess, and even found the time to pick her some flowers.

"Guys get Star to safety then-" **VWHOOM**! "-come back for me . . "

* * *

Red Star floated over the crystal carnage created by his younger teammate, his green glowing eyes searching desperately for his two teammates, but all he could find were more of the hell beasts attempting to pull themselves together. Then in an empty pocket, surrounded by crystal and hellions, he spotted an injured Wildebeest attempting to fight off a couple of Razor's. Razor's that were trying to get to Gnark. With radiation flowing from his core, he slammed into the ground blasting a wave of radiation, turning the hell beasts into dust. To Red Star it was chump change, barely using any energy at all in that strike and thankfully he was able to aim it at the beasts in front of him, leaving his two teammates unharmed.

"Are you alright comrade?" He asked the animal hybrid. Wildebeest crumbled to the ground, but manged to snort a nod. Red Star then turned his attention to Gnark, "Oh . . no." The caveman had slumped against the crystal walls, his body littered with puncture holes, each one dripping blood freely onto the crystal behind him. Red Star and Wildebeest were at his side in a second. "Gnark, say something. Hang in there, we'll get you help."

Gnark opened his eyes. Eyes that had lost their color. "G . . nark . . "

"Kole is fine, and safe," Red Star assured with a small forced smile.

The caveman gave a weak smile before closing his eyes. "Gn . . . ark . . "

* * *

Amidst the destruction left behind by Kole's crystal powers, there were still a few empty patches were the Titans were able to regroup and recover. Robin was taken by Mas Y Manos to a colisac of crystal, where he joined Cyborg, Jinx, Artemis, and Starfire. The Boy Wonder thanked Mas Y Manos, before they zipped off for more of their teammates.

"KF just went back for Kilowat and Bushido." Cyborg told him.

"Where is Red Star and his team?" Robin asked.

"Haven't seen them yet." Jinx responded.

"But what about the children?" Starfire asked innocently, "Surely you heard the same girlish squeals of terror we have heard?" Just then they heard the squeals once more, followed by thundering footsteps. "Yes! There we must save the-"

Two men ran past them, both emitting the squeal of fear that everyone had been hearing. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" but stopped once they hit the wall of crystal behind Cyborg. Everyone looked at what they were running from, but slowly had to look up. Rose Wilson was attempting to slash at the creatures legs to bring them down, but their skin was too think, even for the baldes she weilded that were forged from hell itself. One of the beast brought it's hooved foot over top of her, but before he could squash her dead, a reptilian blur swooped down and grabbed her, quickly getting her out of the way.

"ROBIN!" Kole leapt over the crystal chaos she had created and ran to the team leader. "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to-"

Starfire had already wrapped her in a hug, "Worry not dear friend, you may have saved our lives."

"She's right," Cyborg said, "If it weren't for you we'd be, demon food."

Kole gave a half-hearted smile, but was now anxiously searching the group. "Where's Gnark?"

No one knew, but before anyone could tell her that, Drake had returned, lowering Rose to the ground. "Thanks a lot, guys." she snarled at the two men that abandoned her.

"Hey, NO ONE said anything about fighting monsters alright." Frankie Four-Eyes shouted.

"Frankie? AL?" The two men jumped back, not remembering that their old friend Drake was able to change into a dragon, so to ease their minds he changed back into himself.

"Oh it's Drake. Hey man how-" AL went pale as the enormous bull headed beasts continued thundering towards them.

"HEY GUYS!" Kid Flash suddenly appeared. Kilowat on his back and Mas Y Manos on his heels. The twin speedsters carrying Bushido with them. "WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" The pink colored warthog beasts were seen coming at them followed by more of the Razor's.

"Any chance you'll be able to do more of that crystal stuff Kole?" Jinx asked.

"I-I don't even know how I did it the first time." she stammered.

"Then I guess we have to do things the old fashioned way." Robin announced.

The Boy wonder, Bushido, and Rose got their weapons at the ready. Jinx, Kilowat, and Starfire's hands and eyes sparked with their powers. Artemis, Cyborg, Blaster, and Frankie loaded their weapons, though the two assassins weren't fighting by choice, but to get out alive. Drake changed into his dragon form, while Kole hopped onto his back, ready to shield him in her crystal form. Kid Flash and Mas Y Manos were ready to zip about the creatures in protection of their teams.

"TITANS," Robin roared, "G-"

"STOP!"

* * *

Everything suddenly went quiet.

Eerily quiet.

The demon beasts stopped in their tracks.

The Titans relaxed when they saw the creatures stop all movement, but only slightly. Robin looked around for who had uttered the cease fire, but found no one . . . at first. Marik stepped up from behind the hell beasts, hands in his leather jacket pockets, and his knew pet by his side. Black Beast walked closely beside him, a sick grin spread across his face.

Robin tightened his grip on his bowstaff. "Marik. What's the meaning of this?"

Marik chuckled, "Sorry bird-boy, but that wasn't me." Marik motioned to the sky. The Titans follow his gaze to the figure slowly floating towards them. A figure in a black leotard and midnight blue cloak.

"Raven?" Starfire was by her boyfriends side as Raven landed softly in front of them. "Are you unharmed?"

Raven smiled. It was a small smile, but something about it was . . different . . and unsettling. "Of course Starfire. I'm fine." Raven's violet eyes scanned the crystals, but even her eyes were seemed different. As if they had lost some of the luster and life. "This is pretty impressive Kole. How'd you do it?" Kole was back in her human shape and clambered off of the dragon's shoulders, but didn't answer her. "Come on Kole I thought we were friends?" Kole was about to respond, but one of Drake's wings wrapped around the petite girl and pulled her close. A low hiss aimed at the demoness.

Drake wasn't the only one feeling uneasy about her. Robin was on edge, but wanted to ignore his instincts. This was Raven after all. His sister, his friend. "Raven what are you doing here? You were supposed to-"

"-What Robin? Left at the tower? Being babysat by Jade and Roy? Yeah not so much." Raven waved her hand and a portal, colored a bright red, appeared beside her. "You were played." The mangled, bloodied and unconscious form of Landon floated, with his arms outstretched, out of the portal. "You've ALL been played!" This time Raven was addressing the other Titans. "Demon's killed our friends, demon's have been responsible for all the death and pain that the Titans have gone through over the past few months, and yet MY team has been working closely with one of them. But not just any demon, their king," she flicked her wrist and Landon was thrown at the crystal wall with a slam and slid into Frankie and AL's arms, "and Trigon's daughter."

Her teammates, Cyborg, Robin and Starfire, gaped at her, while the others stared in disbelief, but not many knew who she was referring to.

"Robin?" Bushido questioned, "What is she talking about? Is she . . Trigon's daughter?"

Robin's jaw tightened. "That's right Bushido. Trigon is my father."

"No he's not!" Starfire yelled. "Do you not remember? 'He may have created you, but he is not your father'."

Raven's head fell, in something that appeared to be shame, but it quickly vanished when she closed her eyes. "I know what I said, Starfire, but . . . I'm done." She lifted her head, her violet eyes swimming with small specks of red. "I've fought this my entire life, but I have to face the facts. I'm not a hero. I'm not a friend. I'm not even human-"

"LIES!"

"THEY ARE NOT LIES STARFIRE!" Raven's eyes were now fully red. "THIS IS WHO I AM! THIS IS WHO I'VE ALWAYS BEEN AND FOR WHAT!?" Raven cinched her eyes shut, her head slumping on her shoulders as she attempted to calm herself. "I'm tired Starfire . . I'm tired of fighting who and what I really am. I'm tired of always fighting. Fighting bad guys, fighting for people who don't appreciate us, fighting for things that we just . . . lose in the end."

Robin placed his bowstaff away, reached a hand for her shoulder. "Raven we've all lost something. If this is about Beast Boy-"

A powerful force pushed Robin against the crystal wall. Raven's eyes had split into four and were blood red. "YOU DON'T SAY HIS NAME! YOU NEVER EVEN LIKED HIM!"

"RAVEN STOP!" Starfire plead. Taking pity, Raven released him dropping him to the ground with a thud.

Raven watched in silence as her former teammates gathered around the Boy Wonder. "Raven," the gentle tone of her elder brother figure helped to change her eyes back to their violet, but were still four. "He was my best friend, and I know you loved him, but you weren't the only one who lost something here."

She quickly shut her eyes and looked away. "I know Cyborg . . . but I have to do this. It's time to embrace what I really am." She spun around facing Marik. "You have served my father well. Take your creations to guard my fathers tomb." Marik bowed his head and in black smoke, vanished with his monstrosities, then she turned to the Black Beast. A large affectionate smile spreading across her lips. "My Beast." She approached, cupping his face with her pale delicate fingers. "My precious Beast."

He purred into her touch. "I am forever at your service, my princess." She giggled as their foreheads touched.

"So what's the plan Raven?!" Annoyed she glanced back at the Boy Wonder, whose arm was drapped over Starfire's shoulder, "End pain and suffering by creating pain and suffering?"

"I'm embracing who I am!" she snapped back.

"THIS ISN'T WHO YOU ARE!"

"What would you know!?"

"Because we're family!"

Raven sneered, "I already have a family." Instantly four pillars of smoke appeared around Raven and Black Beast before taking shape into a hulking dark skinned man, a small boy, a bone thin man, and a whithered old man with a beared down to his stomach.

Wrath, Greed, Gluttony, and Sloth.

"This is my family Robin. My real family."

"They . . . may . . . be blood . . . " Everyone looked back to the demon king as he choked on his own blood, "But . . . that doesn't . . . make them . . . family . . . "

The boned thin man stepped foreward. "So brothers how should we kill them?"

Raven spun around, red eyes boring into her brother. "No. You will not kill any of them." she stated firmly.

Gluttony gawked at her, "Are you serious? If they live then they will have a chance to stop our fathers rising?!"

Raven glared with four blood red eyes, "We. Will. Not. Kill. Them." she growled.

Gluttony approached his sister, unaware that he was on his own. "If you want to be one of us, then you have to cut ties with your former life, including your so called friends - GRAGH!"

Raven had pushed her hand into his chest and pulled him closer. "I said. No." With a quick jerk to the left Gluttony crumbled into dust, but still left her forearm dripping with his blood. "Anyone else?" Her remaining brothers shunk from her stare. "That's what I thought." She approached Black Beast and began to slowly suckle on her finger tips licking the blood clean. The black changeling licked his lips with a grey silvery tongue and pleading for a taste, and not just for the blood either. With a growl, he grabbed her hand and began to lick her fingers clean.

She crooned, "You see, I saved you Robin." She peaked at him out of the corner of her eye, "You should be thankful for my mercy, and if you stay in your place, you can live in our kingdom."

"Raven this is crazy," Robin began to plead.

She was too busy cooing with Black Beast to glance in his direction. "I will tell you one more time. Stay in your place." She glanced at the Titans, her former friends, "I hope to not see you again." A blood red portal appeared underneath them and swallowed her whole.

The Raven they knew was gone.

Just then, Red Star and Wildbeest slowly made their way to the group of Titans. A lifeless Gnark over their shoulders.

 **And yet it's still depressing.**

 **But it's always darkest before the dawn.**

 **Cya next time.**


	6. Abandon all hope

**Dear god this chapter was a chore to get out and not just because I'm doing this on tablet. It took me a week to write this out when it used to take me sooner. Sigh. Oh well. It's up and ready.**

 **So I am planning the next arc and was wondering what you guys would like to see. Adrinsane is gonna be helping me out with a few stories but I still need some ideas. What characters do you wanna see? What ships do you wanna see? Let me know in a PM or review.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 6: Abandon all hope.**

Robin stumbled backwards until his back connected with the solid crystal wall behind him, his face already swelling and red from the punch he had just taken. The one who had dealt the blow was already stomping toward him preparing to throw another if it weren't for the six foot half metal, and Tameranean wall blocking Bushido's path.

"Please friend, violence amongst ourselves will not solve anything." Starfire pled.

Bushido looked past them towards the Boy Wonder who had been clearing his mouth of the blood that formed when he was hit. "Was it true Robin?" He demanded as if Starfire and Cyborg weren't standing in his way. "What she said about being Trigon's daughter, is it true?"

Robin was facing away from the Titans as he steadied himself by placing his hand against the crystal wall, but out of the corner of his eye, could see all of the Titans staring at him awaiting his answer. He spat once more to free his mouth of blood before standing upright.

"Rob," Cyborg called, "it's none of their business."

"Like hell is isn't," Bushido snapped, "We almost died today, we've lost Pantha, Gnark, and for WHAT!?"

"Oh get over yourselves."

That's right. Raven's revelation about herself wasn't the only bombshell she had dropped. The Titans glanced in the direction of the beaten Englishman who was being held upright by AL and Frankie, the man that they were told was a Demon King. "This is war," He croaked, "So don't act surprised when you lose friends in battle."

"That's not the point." Bushido snapped pointing his finger at Robin, "This whole time he's been Consorting with demons and we had no idea."

"Does it matter?" Landon croaked again.

"YES!" He turned back to Robin. "IS IT TRUE!? IS RAVEN A DEMON!?"

"IT'S TRUE ALRIGHT?!" All eyes were now on the Titan leader. "Raven . . . Is Trigon's daughter."

. . . .

Silence.

. . . .

Dead silence.

. . . .

"So all this time, you've had a demon on your team, fighting beside you, fighting beside US! Just waiting for the perfect time to strike us all down."

"That's not true!" Cyborg bellowed.

"Let me guess, she's a succubus, huh? Got you all under her spell?"

The towering monstrosity of flesh and titanium put his nose inches from the young samurai. "Call her a demon one. More. Time."

The word was on the tip of Bushido's tongue, his fingers wrapping around the hilt of his sword when someone came between them.

"Comrades, have we forgotten what Starfire has said not a few moments ago?" Red Star had his hands on both of their shoulders, but they wouldn't budge. Starfire grabbed Cyborg by the arm, while Kilowatt stepped in front of his team leader and both he and Red Star lead him away from any potential confrontation.

"While I'm all for not judging someone based on their actions, or where their from, I think you owe us all an explanation Bird boy." Jinx had approached the now three founding members of the Titans, arms folded and eyes narrowed.

Kid Flash stepped up beside her. "Look I might not know Raven that well, but I do know Robin, and if he trusted her then that's good enough for mer."

"But not me," Bushido declared.

"Or me."

Kid Flash's mouth dropped, "Jinx?"

She sighed, "Look she's my friend and I get it, but her sister, Lust, almost killed me and now she's wanting to release Trigon? Now demons aren't my thing, but even I know that is way bad."

"But you yourself said not to judge one on their past." Red Star reminded.

"We gave you a chance." Kilowatt added.

"But I'm not threatening our world with an apocalypse. Sure I stole, lots of times, but I NEVER hurt anybody," she went back of Kid Flash, "Even if Robin trusted her before, he can't protect her now. We all saw and heard what just happened, and we DESERVE to know the truth."

Kid Flash was about to argue, but quickly shut his mouth realizing that she was right. "I must say that I agree with Jinx," Red Star commented though he spoke a bit more softly and kinder then the others. Probably in a way to maintain some piece. "We deserve an explanation."

Robin examined the expressions of each of the Titans one by one, each of them waiting for him to respond, including Starfire and Cyborg. They had excepted that there was nothing they could do for him now, and he had to respond. Robin took a deep breath and released it slowly, but he was saved when An alarm on Cyborg's arm began buzzing. He turned his back to the team to see what the ruckus was. Robin turned his full attention to him.

"Cyborg?"

"It's an alarm from the tower. Someone's is trying to dock their ship . . . . Oh no." He turned back to his team leader. "It's the Doom Patrol."

By the T-Ships, a small trembling pink haired girl bathed a dragon warriors chest in her tears while his arms held her close.

* * *

The trip back was a quiet one.

Once Robin was told the Doom Patrol was at the tower he decided to hold off on any explanations until they had gotten back to the Titans West Tower, much to the dismay of the Titan South. Bushido was ready to cut ties then and there, but wanted the Boy Wonder to at least admit his mistakes first, and Kilowatt could say he was on the same page as his leader. Titans North only stayed so that Cyborg could examine Kole a bit further and see if he could find the full extent of her power.

Of course Robin was ready to rip the demon king a new one for contacting Steve and Rita, but he had vanished before he had the chance. Drake mentioned that he needed to recover, but with the extent of his wounds he had to go to hell to do it, and wouldn't know when he'd be back, if at all. This of course put Robin in a foul mood, along with the feelings of guilt over what had happened to his Titans, guilt that would be getting worse as soon as he laid eyes on the jet that had parked itself atop their tower. He was not looking forward to meeting with Mento, but luckily as soon as he stepped into the tower it was Roy who had met him and explained the situation. Mento and Rita were down below with Beast Boys body, and didn't need to explain their condition. With a heavy heart, Robin hung his head and made his way to the basement level, the rest of the Titans being left to their own devices.

He wasn't an empath, but the pure, heart shattering sadness that came from the basement was palpable enough to drown him. And he thought Raven was bad. When she had gotten back, it was like a vortex of black sludge that weighed heavily on the tower. This was different though. This was a mother.

As soon as the door swung open he could hear someone quietly sobbing down the hall.

A woman's sobs.

When he came to the glass divider that separated him from the room that housed his teammates body, he saw them. Rita, Elasti-girl, Dayton, sat on the metal slab in the center of the room, Beast Boy's lifeless head cradled in her arms as she bathed him with her tears. Mento was standing beside the wall, facing away from them. He was fighting the moisture that burned his eyes, but a few wet drops slipped from their corners. Robin didn't announce his presence at first, he didn't want to bother them, but he didn't want to imagine how Mento would react if he Had to come looking for him. So there he stood. Outside the window. Waiting.

Mento turned his head, not expecting to see the Boy Wonder standing there, but when he found him, his face twisted in anger and stormed out of the room. His eyes red and puffy from his pain.

With anger and grief consuming him, he couldn't mutter an articulate sentence, but Robin was able to pick out the right words.

"How. Who. Did?"

"Mento. If you want to learn everything, come with me, and you'll know the truth."

* * *

Thump . . . Thump . . . . Thump.

Drake slowly let his head bump against the wall of the medical bay while Cyborg ran the tests on Kole. It's amazing isn't it? How all that power was secretly inside that little girl. Of course the same could be said about Raven, Starfire, etc.

On the sixtieth thump, the door opened, allowing Cyborg to step into the hallway were Drake had set himself against the wall.

"Holy crap. Kole is able to manipulate carbon, soil, iron oxide, graphite, sodium, and even water to form solid crystal, diamonds and other gems."

Drake nodded, "Gargle gargle, google, goop."

Cyborg waited a moment, but realized he didn't understand him. "What?"

"Now you know how it feels. What the hell are you talking about? And is she okay?"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah she's fine. She can make crystal straight from the ground, and even minerals from the air. Originally she was able to manipulate her own carbon based structure to turn herself into crystal, but apparently-" Drake already got to his feet and was heading into the med bay as he talked, "-Wait don't you wanna hear-"

Click.

Drake locked the door before searching for Kole. Sorcery and magic was his thing, science just went right over his head. He managed to spot her bright cerise colored hair on a bed beside and odd machine drake assumed was for whatever test Cyborg had done. She was facing away from him, her body motionless, telling him that she wasn't crying anymore. During the trip back, they shared a pod and while she sat on his lap, sobbed into his neck the entire way back, but once they got to the tower they separated and hadn't spoken to her since.

He crept slowly to her, his ears waiting for her to say something, but she was silent until he was right beside the bed.

"Please . . . Leave me alone."

He wasn't quite expecting that, but he could understand it. "Alright, but if you want to talk – "

"-I don't want to talk. I just want you to leave." She snapped. He didn't know her to be an angry person, But her tone was a mixture of hurt and anger, but mostly anger. He wanted to probe further, but clearly she didn't want to be disturbed. He shifted from foot to foot, trying to decide the best course of action, but she suddenly sat up to face him. "I said I wanted to be left alone!"

He took a step back, hands up in a surrendering gesture. "Alright, Alright. I'm sorry, there's no reason to be upset with me, I just wanted to help-"

She got off the bed, and odd fury swirling in her blue irises. "Yes, there IS a reason to be mad at you Drake." She stomped up to him putting her finger against his chest. "You LEFT us! We were mid battle and you LEFT us to chase after Marik."

Suddenly it clicked. "Kole you don't understand-"

"No I get it. He killed your family, and I'm sorry about that Drake, I really am, but their . . " she was struggling with the words now, torn between her anger and her feelings for him, but suddenly she didn't care anymore. "Your family is GONE Drake! Their dead! But we're right here! I'M right here standing in front of you! But you would rather avenge your DEAD family, then fight beside your living friends!" She began to choke on her words now, ". . . Or beside me." She turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself as the sobs shook her petite body. "I don't blame you for Gnark . . . But it's clear you don't care about any of us. Your heart is still in your past. Not with . . Me."

It felt like he had been punched in the gut all over again. It was the night they parted ways but a thousand times worse. She trembled a bit longer, before walking back to the bed.

"Please . . .just . . Go."

Her words hit him like a cannonball that blasted him out of the medical bay and stumbling down the hall. He walked, he wasn't sure how since he couldn't feel his legs, but he walked, his hand gliding against the wall as if to steady himself, but suddenly it was as if his arm had vanished causing him to slump against the wall before sliding to the ground.

Drake Daniels then did something he hadn't done in years.

He cried.

* * *

Robin exhaled after the long winded tale of how he met the cloaked girl named Raven.

How they were best friends, how they had a bond, how she was a hero, how she was the most hopeful person he had ever known, and how she had lost her hope once and let her father into this world. However the first time, she had given her team the ability to fight back, to at least try and stop Trigon the terrible and ultimately came out on top, pushing him back to where he had come from and then she was free. Free to feel, free to express herself, free to try new things, like the shopping mall, or . . . Love.

She may have been done with her father, but he wasn't done with her. His sons and daughters, Raven's brothers and sisters, came for her. They pushed her, tempted her, wanted her to become like them.

A demon. A monster.

Tooth and nail she fought them. She fought so hard anyone would be proud of her. But they had one last trick up their sleeve. As soon as Raven and Beast boy had declared their love for each other, after so long, he was taken from her. Killed right in front of her very eyes, and in that single act, THEY had won. Beast Boy was gone, and Raven followed soon after.

* * *

Those gathered were quiet as they let the story sink in, before suddenly the arguing began.

"So, This is her fault." Mento scowled, "My son is dead because of her."

"That's not what he said Steve." Rita, drained from her emotional breakdown sat on the couch with a glass of water Starfire had handed her. She glanced into the cup and with a smile muttered. "He found . . His princess."

"He would still be alive if he hadn't let her onto this team." Mento was on the verge of shouting, but his quivering voice held him back.

"I still can't believe this had happened before and she's not locked in a cage somewhere." Said Bushido.

"It was the smartest choice at the time, considering the situation," Red Star commented, "She gave them the ability to stop Trigon once he entered this world."

"And what about now?" Jinx asked, "I don't remember her giving us anything this time."

"Maybe something is in her creepy room," Kid Flash wondered, "maybe a journal about unicorns."

Jinx glared, "You swore never to mention that." She growled.

"We're getting off topic," Mento stated. "Obviously you children aren't equipped to handle this."

"What and we are?" Rita scoffed.

"Maybe not but at least someone who knows what their doing, because clearly these kids can't cut it."

"Hey we were the ones that stopped the Brain if you recall." Kid Flash shot.

"With MY sons help!" An eruption of arguing broke out amongst those in the common room.

The fighting continued, so no one noticed Starfire slowly inching her way out of the common room away from the fighting. The room was divided between the handful that were angered by the secrets Robin had hidden from them, and the hell Raven was about to unleash onto their world, and a different group who, while didn't like Raven's choices, or Robins, were forgiving to an inside extent.

Before long Starfire couldn't take the nasty comments being spoken about Raven or Robin, but there was a small part of her that agreed with those that were against him. He should have been more honest, then they would have known what it was they were giving their lives for.

With a heavy sigh, she exited the common room, and with her eyes on the floor, walked, not floated, down the tower halls.

So much sadness.

Where was the laughter at Beast Boys funny, not funny jokes? Where were the cheering of Cyborg and Beast Boy eating copious amounts of food in order to best each other? Where was her sister Titans, whom she would meditate with? Where was an obsessive Robin, whom she would have to pry out of his office?

Oh Robin.

What was supposed to be such a joyous occasion turned horrid when they realized they were speaking to someone who had just seen her beloved . . . .

She shut her eyes tightly and shook the memories away. Small droplets flying from her eyes as she did so. When she opened her eyes she realized that she was beside a door. The door to a room. His room. Beast Boys room.

Somehow she was able to muster the ability to fly and shot as far as she was able away from his room, but suddenly found herself in front of Raven's room. She was about to bolt away, but something Kid Flash said rang in her ears. Maybe. Just maybe. There may be something in her dwellings that was able to help them.

Unable to type the override code to get inside she simply pulled the door off and set it gently to the side. "Apologies." She muttered to the door then took a few steps inside.

It was exactly the same as when she had been inside before. Dark and dreary, but strangely settling, almost comforting. Approaching her bed, she could see wet stains on the sheets from her crying. Oh how long she may have cried.

She forced her eyes away to her desk,

And she saw it.

A smile of pure joy split her features and she ran for the open door.

"CYBORG, ROBIN, COME TO RAVEN'S QUARTERS!"

It took a few moments for the boys to arrive, but when they had they were joined by those that were, technically, on Raven's side which consisted of Kid Flash and Red Star, and a hesitant Jinx. The other Titans glanced with reservation around the room, but Jinx felt right at home.

"Starfire! What is it? What did you find?" Robin asked quickly.

Starfire Bounced on the balls of her feet. "A way that we may be able to communicate with friend Raven." Starfire went to Raven's dresser and brought the item in question to her team. The Titans, beside Cyborg, titled their heads in confusion.

"An antique mirror?" Kid Flash wondered.

"It's a mind mirror." Jinx clarified, "Only a handful have ever existed throughout history. But how is it supposed to help us talk to Raven?"

"It gives us access to her mind," Cyborg reminded.

"Yes, now all we need to do is say her magic words." Starfire said happily. Cyborg quickly remembered his first trip inside, and attempt to stop her, but Starfire was way ahead of him. "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Cyborg cringed, the other Titans followed suit since they had no idea what to expect, but after a minute or two of nothing, but silence Starfire cracked an eye open and realized they weren't inside Nevermore.

"Maybe you said it wrong?" Red Star tried.

"No she said it right."

Starfire eeped and dropped the mirror. Luckily Kid Flash caught the mirror before it shattered.

"Uh, guys?" He drew everyone's attention to the mirror, the glass didn't reflect their images though. Inside was a swirling vortex of black and red and in the center was Raven.

Kind of.

"Is that Raven?" Robin asked to Starfire and Cyborg. Not having gone to Nevermore before he wasn't sure what was happening, but even they seemed puzzle.

"This is one of her emoticlones," Starfire clarified, "But I do not know this one. Excuse me friend, may I ask who you are?"

The Raven in the mirror was dressed all in black. Black leotard, and cloak with the hood drawn over her face that nearly drowned her violet eyes in blackness, even what little pale colors of her face were shrouded in shadow.

"I am grief, or depression." Her voice dry and laced with utter and complete sadness that her voice alone made the Titans feel a sense of depression. "I'm . . . New here. Ever since . . . " the Raven's lower lip began trembling, the hearts of the Titans breaking seeing the poor girl about to cry . . . Again.

Starfire was the first to shake the angst away. "Friend, we need to speak to Raven, the real Raven."

Depression shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you can't. There . . . Not here . . . "

"What does that mean?" Robin asked pointedly.

Depression's eyes never lifted to meet theirs, until now. They were red from tears, and a lifeless violet. "Moment by moment, her emotions are being smothered by her demonic side."

"You mean her Rage?"

Depression shook her head. "No Cyborg. When she defeated our father before, Trigon's influence over her Rage was broken. I am speaking about THE demon part of her. Ancient, and evil."

"Pride."

Depression nodded to Robin, her eyes downcast again. "Soon we will all be gone . . . ."

"NO!" Everyone, including Depression jumped back at Starfire's outburst. "I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT! WE MUST HELP HER! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY!"

Starfire was about to break down again as she screamed into the mirror. Robin gently placed a hand on Her shoulder to comfort her, but she shook it away looking back into the mirror. "Please . . . There . . . Must be . . . "

" . . . . Maybe . . . ." All eyes were now on the black colored Raven. "If you could reach her . . . "

Starfire beamed. "Yes! We can! We can reach her!"

Suddenly the mirror began to be shrouded in a red darkness. "Oh no!" Depression screamed, but before she could utter any warnings the glass was completely covered in a blood red sheet. The mirror suddenly burned in Kid Flashes hand and he quickly dropped it, but didn't shatter as soon as it hit the ground, but seared a hole into the carpeted ground. And then silence. The Titans looked down into the glass and it was blank. No reflections, no Raven, just black. They waited a few moments, to see if something would happen again, but there was nothing happening. Her mirror was blank again.

Everyone exhaled, not sure if it was relief or what, but they everyone started breathing again.

"Well now what?" Jinx asked with her arms folded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Robin answered. "We go for Raven, and we try to reach her."

A scoff from the door to her room got everyone's attention. "Are you serious?" Bushido asked. By this point everyone else from the common room had migrated to Raven's quarters, Bushido shaking his head. "She's a demon, not your friend-"

Before anything else could happen, Starfire was in his face, her eyes glowing with an emerald fury. "You. Will. Keep. Your. Mouth shut. About my sister." She growled.

Bushido had fought demons, mobsters, ninjas, and the like, but he never had teen on an alien warrior before, and he would be just fine NEVER experiencing it. He took a tentative step back, not wanting to enrage her further. While this was happening though, Drake had stepped past them into the room and faced the Boy Wonder. Starfire's cry was so loud that the entire tower could hear her, including himself.

Robin and Drake met each other's gaze, a warriors understanding passing between the two. "Can you do it?" He asked evenly. "Can you three reach her?" He was referring of course to Robin, Cyborg and Starfire. Once again, everyone was silent as they waited for his answer. Robin made quick eye contact with his two remaining teammates and suddenly was filled with a sensation that he recognized and hadn't felt in a long time.

Hope.

Instantly he responded, "Yes."

Drake examined him for a moment or two before shrugging a shoulder, "Alright. Works for me."

"That's it?" This time, the scoffing came from Mento.

Drake turned to those that were in the anti-Raven group, but peaking behind them he could just make out a tuft of bright pink hair. "I've been apart of many battles in my life time even commanded a few myself, and I can tell you without an ounce of hesitation that if this team believe that can do something, then by god they'll do it. And I will have no problem following them into the fire." He stepped behind the three founding members of the Teen Titans, quickly followed by Red Star and Kid Flash. Jinx rolled her eyes before stepping beside her boyfriend. Robin smiled at those that had joined him and was surprised to see Rita stepping up beside them.

"Rita!?"

Rita closed her eyes and placed her nose into the air. "OUR son, spent his last breath with this girl, his princesses, and I will do whatever it takes to bring her back." And that was her final words on the issue. Mento stared with his jaw on the floor, and hadn't notice the small pink haired girl scurry from behind him to join the others, avoiding the Dragon Knights hazel pools.

Kilowatt, Bushido And Mento were the only ones that remained. "I don't expect you guys to fight with us. In fact if you don't want to you'll get no judgement from me,"

"No, but I couldn't live with myself if I don't repay the debt that I owe." Kilowatt sauntered over to the ever growing group, leaving Bushido and Mento alone.

Mento sighed. "Garfield was the one who taught me that the mission isn't always important. I'm going on record letting you all know I'm doing this for him. Not her."

"My mother was taking from me by a demon," Bushido added, "And while you won't be seeing me after all of this is over, I'll take as many of them with me on my way out."

Robin gave a small shrug. Sure they weren't there under his leadership entirely, but for now it was good enough. He looked around his Titans, there were still others in the tower he needed, but for now he had his team. Now it was time for a plan.

* * *

Raven giggled as Black Beast dragged his jagged fangs across her pale slender neck before meeting her lips again.

"Does this Please you."

She groaned in annoyance since this was the hundredth time he had asked that. "Yes, My beast, no please continue."

A grin spread across his delicious grey lips, and once again assaulted her neck, lips, and-

"Gross."

Raven snarled at the Boy who dared to interrupt them. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Obviously," Greed rolled his eyes. "But right now you are needed."

She rolled her eyes while she petted her beast, a purr escaping his throat at her touch. "Whatever It is, I'm sure it's of little importance."

The boy smirked, "Sorry sister, but HE wants to see you."

Raven's smile dropped as well as her petting of her beast. He whimpered as she stood. "I will be back my beast." She cupped his face and kissed him deeply.

He smiled as he licked a minute amount of blood off of his fangs. "I await your return, my princess."

Raven left him to his own devices as she walked down the stone hall.

"You know he's not really me right?

Raven shook her head, and kept her gaze forward towards the two stone doors that began to open for her, but didn't enter all the way just yet. Inside the cavern she could hear the voice of her father speaking with someone. Someone she recognized as Marik.

"Are you sure?" The deep booming voice of her father shook the cavern, but neither Marik, nor Raven were bothered by it.

Marik snickered, "Sorry, my lord, but you have nothing that I desire."

Raven looked up at the front wall of the cavern to see the four blood red eyes staring down at the biker demon, a glowing red wind orange S in the center of the eyes. One pair of the eyes narrowed to convey confusion. "You want no reward? You have but only to ask."

"I am aware, my lord, but I only want one thing from you, and that is to sit back and watch this world burn."

Trigon's laughter thunder throughout the cavern. "That, I can do. No if you excuse me, I need some time with my daughter."

Marik bowed before excusing himself, sharing a glance with the demoness as he exited, Raven then took his place before the four eyes and bowed.

"I must say, I didn't expect this." Trigon boomed. "I didn't expect Marik, or your brothers schemes to actually work."

Raven glanced at the eyes, "I can say I didn't expect this either, but I am prepared for this world to burn."

The eyes narrowed at her as if examining her, then gave a satisfied chuckle. "Well, well, you ARE ready."

Raven got to her feet, "Is that it? Wanted to examine my commitment?"

"In a way. However you must understand that I have to question your loyalty."

She raised a brow. "Oh?"

"Well you did kill your brother for threatening your friends after all."

She shrugged. "He pissed me off. Besides I'm giving them a chance to remain in their place, but I highly doubt that they will."

His eyes narrowed again. "And when they do?"

Raven smirked a sinister smirk. "Then I will PROVE my loyalty to you, father."

Trigon laughed again. "Like I said, you are daddy's little girl."

 **Well the big burrito is back and we've got some conflicting things going on with miss Raven. What will happen? I guess we'll have to find out,**

 **cya next time,**


	7. Minutes to Midnight

**I don't know why the chapters I write before huge crazy action packed chapters are so short. It's funny though.**

 **You guys know the drill haha.**

 **on with the show.**

 **Chapter 7: Minutes to midnight**

Preparedness.

True for the Boy Scouts and anyone that had trained under the Dark knight of Gotham himself. If there was such a thing as over preparedness, Robin was sure he'd fit into that category. With three utility belts on his person, one on his waist and two crossing over his chest, he took a moment to see if he needed anything else. He examined his closet and it's contents, suddenly forgetting about his task at hand when a memory began to take shape.

"Come on, Robin has all the coolest stuff."

"Oh yes, please coming Robinning with us."

"Ya know, the mask makes me feel pretty cool."

A smile twitched the side of his lips. Beast Boy had single handedly convinced his team to actually dress in his spare uniforms and mess around with his gadgets. Once again, something that never would have happened if not for the resident shape changing goofball.

His smile quickly vanished as the tightening of his throat began to push fresh warm tears from his eyes.

He slammed his closet door shut and quickly left his quarters, lest more memories of his green teammate plague him. As he passed he windows of the tower, he took notice of the shrinking sun, and the changing color of the once blue sky to orange and reds. Suddenly a soft tone began to float down the hallway and into his ears. A sweet humming, followed by the smell of something quite rancid. Interesting combination. He followed the music, and the smell to an open door just a few feet in front of him.

It was coming from Beast Boys room.

He crept towards the open door, not at all surprised by the mounds of laundry and empty food containers. Huh, if he rarely changed out of his uniform, then where on earth did all these clothes come from?

The gentle humming pulled him towards the windowsill, where the silhouette of Starfire shinned from the fading sunlight. He could only see her back, but he could barely make out a bowl on one side of her, and Silkie on the other, gurgling as she rubbed her hand along his back.

He waited a moment before announcing his presence. He had never heard such a lovely sound being sung by her before. Usually all of her songs were horrendously loud and obnoxious, but this one was . . . Beautiful.

He gently cleared his throat, getting her attention. "Greetings Robin." She didn't take her gaze away from the sunset as she spoke. "May I interest you in some 'pudding of sadness'?"

Robin gulped while slightly cringing. "No thanks, Star, I've, uh, had enough sadness for now." She shrugged and took another bite, convulsing horribly at the taste.

Robin walked up beside her, following her line of sight to the ocean before them. "What were you singing just now?"

She seemed puzzled at first. "Oh it is the song of war. My people hum the tune before we head off to battle." In his mind, he thought it interesting that a song for war was softer then a song with sixty versus to cheer someone up. "It is soft so that Tameraneans leave behind a peaceful reminder with our families and loved one. Incase we never see them again." Her head fell in sadness. Silkie rubbing against her belly playfully in an attempt to cheer her up, to which she excepted with a small smile.

Robin reached over and took her hand. "Starfire, I promise nothing is going-" he stopped speaking when she began to shake her head.

"You cannot make that promise Robin. Death comes for us when it is our time, be it battle or simply old age or disease."

It broke his heart so see her like this. The young women who melted his heart, and filled his life with so much joy stood broken beside him. "There is one thing I will ask of you."

He turned his full attention to her. "Anything."

Finally she locked eyes with him. "If we fail, and cannot save Raven, and of something happens to me. I want you to find my sister . . . And tell her how much I love her. No matter what."

His heart stopped for a moment. Starfire? Gone? Could he imagine such a world where she wasn't in it? His natural instinct was to hav hope, to tell her it was all going to be okay, but how could he? They had lost the two most hopeful members of their team, and now . . . What Else was there?

With a gentle squeeze he responded. "Yes. . . I will do that Starfire."

All she did was nod, before she pulled herself closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her as close as he was able and silently watched as the sun vanished below the horizon ushering in a brand new night. "Just to let you know Starfire, earth is still full of wonderful things."

she sniffled, "Of course it is. I met you didn't I?" The separated again and shared a kiss, ignoring Silkie who was gurgling in disgust. "Oh shush my bumgorf." And she continued making out with her boyfriend.

* * *

You'd think after all the times he had done this, he would be used to it by now. But even as Drake sharpened the angel blade, he still couldn't believe that battle was only mere moments away. Cyborg, and the Doom Patrol were currently searching for where Raven could be leaving him and others to prepare. Once he was satisfied he placed the blade back into his holster and made sure the rest of his pouches were filled with the equipment he would be needing. Out of the corner of his eye however he noticed something floating in the air. Something that would twinkle when the light would hit it just right, and landed into his outstretched hand.

"I've been practicing. How did I do?"

Drake looked over his shoulder to the open door while twirling the nearly made crystal between his fingers. "Pretty good. I'd certainly make children dig these up."

Kole glared without a hint of a smile. "That's not funny." Suddenly the crystal in his hand turned to dust and slipped through his fingers.

"Wow you have been practicing."

She smiled, and moved into his bedroom looking over his shoulder. "Is this what you've done before a battle?" She picked up one of the blades, examining it.

"Among other things."

She raised a brow, "What does that mean?"

He started laughing to himself, "Well it's kind of a 'last night on earth' kinda thing. So most of my soldiers went out to get laid."

She went quiet, looking him up and down, unsure if she wanted to ask the next question. "Oh. So . . . Did you . . . Ever . . . "

Once again he laughed to himself until he saw her face. She was expecting a certain answer that he wasn't able to provide. So what's a guy to do?

"Me!? Pfft, no, no, I'm as pure as the driven snow. Heh."She raised a brow With a "really?" look. Unable to meet her eyes he went to the window of his room. Already the stars were beginning to dot the sky as the night continued to engulf the sky. He wasn't sure how long he stood there before she joined him.

"So this is what it's like huh?"

"What's that?"

"Time before battle. The biggest fights I've been apart of was when we fought the Brotherhood of Evil."

He snorted a small laugh. "Yeah, I've had a little bit more then that."

She glanced at him, "How many?"

He shrugged, "I can't really count, they all mesh together." They stood there, quietly watching the night sky. Strangely the air about them was comfortable, considering the details of their relationship was uncertain, but neither of them wanted to discuss it now, just enjoy each other's presence, and the comforting silence. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around one of his and put her head onto his shoulder. He followed her lead by intertwining his fingers with hers and put his head on top of hers. The only sounds being that of their steady breathing.

* * *

"Got it."

"You know where she is?" Mento asked Cyborg.

Cyborg stood in front of the computer in the common room. The rest of the Titans approached them, also curious as to what it was Cyborg had found.

"It wasn't that hard," Cyborg responded dryly, "She's at the catacombs. The place where Trigon rose the first time." Their were collective snorts of contempt among the group of heroes, but Cyborg did his best to ignore them. "Call Rob, and Drake." The assignment was handed to anyone in particular, but Kid Flash zipped off to gather them.

"Is she not even bothering to hide herself?" Bushido asked.

Cyborg grimly nodded. "It was easy, but that's not it." Cyborg typed a few commands to show an overhead view of the city that was now flooding with red dots, "This is her army."

Now there was a scary silence that settled over the common room. "That's a lot of foes." Starfire, Drake, Kole, And Robin entered the common room, horrified at the ocean of red lights that surrounded the catacombs.

"So you found her?" Robin asked already knowing the answer, behind him he heard Drake's cell phone go off, but he ignored it. "That's where I would have looked." He turned around to the group of Titans, "here's the plan – "

"Robin," Drake stepped into the center of the common room and placed his cell phone onto the table, obviously on speakerphone. "What?" Since He was addressing whoever was on the phone, everyone stared at the device.

"First things first," the voice on the other end was cold, chilling, and familiar, "What are you wearing?"

Drake rolled his eyes, "Hanging up now."

"Hold on dragon boy, I have information you need. I've been hard at work tormenting Marik's playmates and your going to want to hear this."

"Is this another one of your demon friends?" Mento asked, loud enough that the one on the other side of the phone could hear.

"No I'm the guy that killed their Titan friends." Once again. Gasps and accusing looks given to the Boy Wonder. Even Kid Flash stared in disbelief and quiet anger.

"How about we get pissy after all of them a dead?" Drake asked. "What is it Carnus?"

He got to the point, "You should know that Hell is in an uproar again. Landon is too weak to defend his kingdom so don't be surprised if you catch a few of his little dears fighting on Trigon's side."

"How do we know anything your saying is true?" Robin asked.

"I may be a lot of things my friend, but I'm not a liar. Plus it wouldn't do me any good to lie now. I'm invested after all. One other thing you kiddies should know."

"And whats that?" Cyborg asked.

"Trigon is also weak, very weak, and is unable to sustain physical form in this world. This being the case he's going to need a vessel to survive."

Drake snorted, "Like anyone in this world can handle that kind of horsepower?"

"Oh my friend, there IS someone in this world that can. I'll give you a hint. She's a lovely little thing with violet hair and eyes, and has a thing for animals."

Starfire gasped, " . . . No . . . Raven?"

"Ding, ding, ding, tell her what she's won Vanna. And if that happens, we're all dead, and your little friend will cease to exist." Stunned silence settled over the group of young heroes. "So that's something to consider. Once agin, I'm rooting for you kids. Good luck. Kisses." And the phone clicked off.

* * *

Cyborg ran a hand over the steel of his precious "baby", the T-car that he had built with his bare hands. There was a time that this thing was his most prized possession, and now suddenly it seemed so . . . Meaningless. He remembered what Raven said a while back "it's just a car", but then the young woman he knew little about helped him rebuild it after Overload destroyed it. It was a fun experience to get to know her a little better, mostly learning that she had never touched a wrench before in her life, but it was fine. It was a learning experience for both of them, the first of many.

A single tear ran down the side of his face.

They had to get her back. They just had too.

"This is weird." Cyborg turned to Speedy who was messing with one of Cyborgs mechanical parts that had been attached to the stump of his left arm.

"You get used to it. And I'll be sure to design one for you after all this is over."

Speedy messed with it again, clenching and unclenching the first. Cheshire rubbed her hands along The titanium. "Are you sure about this a Roy? You don't have to go."

"Pfft, this is personal. I'm going And we're gonna kick some demon ass together."

Cheshire shook her head. "You're an idiot Roy Harper."

Speedy grinned, "Says the one who married me." They both left hand in hand out of the garage to leave Cyborg to himself. He opened the doors and began fiddling with a device, but slowly faded to just staring at the passenger seat. He laughed when he remembered he times Raven sat in the passenger seat, or when the grass stain begged to drive. Without warning, the tear came again.

"Let me guess, thinking about Raven?"

Cyborg didn't turn around to acknowledge the Boy Wonder. "You too?"

Robin gave a small nod when he joined Cyborg beside his "baby". "I've been thinking about them all day." They were quiet for a moment before Robin asked, "What are you doing down here anyway?"

Cyborg shrugged, "I didn't feel like being up there listening to a lecture about trusting demons, especially the one that killed our friends."

"Is that why you didn't tell any of us that you and Drake were with him earlier?"

"That's part of it. But it was a means to an end." Cyborg took another deep breath. "Besides, Drake And I came up with a plan."

Just then a blur of red and yellow appeared beside the T-car. A sack slung over his shoulder and A wobbly Drake beside him.

"I think I'd prefer teleporting."he muttered.

"Where were you two?" Robin asked.

"Had to do some shopping." Kid Flash said dryly, still upset about what transpired earlier with Carnus. That was the first time her heard the voice of the one that killed Aqualad.

Drake took the sack from his shoulder and placed it on the hood of the T-car. "Will this be enough?" Cyborg asked looking over his shoulder into the bag.

"Ingredients for this are hard to come by, but we were able to find enough to use for our purposes." Drake began riffling through the bag as Robin turned to Cyborg.

"Wait, whats going on?"

Cyborg smirked. "Just changing up the battle plan. We figured the odds are good their expecting us, and that we'll send Drake as the first wave. Ya know the whole death from above kinda thing. But we're gonna do something else. And announce ourselves. Big."

* * *

The T-car thundered down the streets of Jump City. Already the traffic lights had been switched to green to allow safe passage to its destination. In the mean time the Titan speedsters zipped about the streets, clearing civilians along the way. Marik's armies had been hidden along the buildings and streets that surrounded the entrance to the catacombs so no one took any notice, at least until they were grabbed by blurs of red, white and yellow to get them to safety, all the while the T-car rocketed down the road-

CRASH!

The four wheeled projectile slammed into the wall of the abandoned church. The sickening crunch of steel plunging the area into complete silence, but it was only mere moments when Marik's Razors approached the mangled vehicle looking it over. The bone armored beasts sniffed the car, then began ripping the metal apart like it was an onion, but found the car empty.

Except for a large device counting down from 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . .

Marik stepped out of the church in time to see the T-car light up in a fiery explosion. The resulting shockwave shoot a red mist into the air that swarmed the hell beasts and turned any demonic creature in the area into ash. Marik looked on in horror.

"Th-this isn't possible." He breathed. Some of the mist floated up to his position, mist that burned his hand as he reached out to touch it. "The red sands of Egypt? Clever lizard." Glancing down at the street he now saw a man and women, both in purple and black uniforms, running at full speed to the church. Marik narrowed his eyes in anger, but a vicious smirk soon spread across his lips. "Fine, they wanna play? Let's play."

He snapped his fingers.

* * *

The Titans I'd back watching the red smoke rise in the distance. Cyborg sniffled putting his hand to his forehead in a salute, while "taps" played from his arm.

"Cyborg."

"Uh, sorry Rob."

Robin was ahead of the group, watching as Mento and Rita were soon ambushed buy the pink colored warthog creatures. The seven foot beasts however didn't stand a chance once Rita Dayton suddenly towered over them. With a swift swing of her hand, she swatted them away like flies, while her husband used his psionic abilities to blast them away.

"We have something for more dangerous then a dragon," said Drake.

"What's that?" Red Star asked.

"A pissed off mother."

From their position they could now see the two were about to be overwhelmed by more of Marik's soldiers. "Alright Drake, Red Star, Wildebeest, Artemis, KF, And Jinx, your up."

With a collective nod, the Titans took off to the battle field. The Dragon Knight however, until the others had left before readying himself to take shape.

"Drake!"

He spun around to find a small pair of arms wrap around his neck, he reciprocated by snaking his arms around her waste. He'd recognize Koles feel, and smell anywhere. The two were relatively alone, the others had turned away to give them a moment together. Kole pulled away an inch, looking into his eyes. "I love you."

Drake smiled placing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. "No you don't. But . . . Thanks for saying it." He placed a kiss as tenderly as he could on top of her silken pink hair and took to the sky.

Robin stepped back, as the dragon began to bath the creatures in red hot fire, and the others doing battle under the dragons protection. Robin turned to the remaining Titans, which consisted of Bushido, Starfire, Cyborg, Rose, Speedy, and Cheshire.

"Guys you'll need to clear the way for Starfire, Cyborg and I."

"You sure about this Robin?" Bushido asked.

His answer was instant. "Absolutely."

* * *

It didn't take the three Titans long to get to the catacombs, but what was really concerning was that there was no sign of the specters that guarded the tunnels.

"Robin?"

"I know Cyborg. It was to easy for us to get here." The three began walking the tunnels, trying to remember the way.

"I . . . Think . . . A . . . . Little bird . . . Is lost. . . "

The Titans each took defensive positions. The decrepit man, known as Sloth, stood off in the shadows, his dark beady eyes watching them carefully, before pointing a finger towards the left. "She . . . Is . . . Expecting you . . . "

Without taking their eyes off the sin, they moved past him and continued quickly to the cavern. Their eyes went upwards to the pillar, which had miraculously put itself back together even after it had crumbled to the ground, and noticed a speck floating in the palm of the claws hand. But first they were met with two others. The child form of Greed, and The Black Beast.

"Greed, please excuse us."

The young man and Black Beast glanced at the floating demoness. "Ugh, And miss the showdown of the century?" Ravens cloak billowed a bit more violently telling him that he was to excuse himself quickly. He rolled his eyes and vanished, leaving the five founding members of the Teen Titans alone.

"You know I expected you to come a lot sooner." Raven gently floated to the ground so that she was only a few feet away from them. They gasped. Her outfit had changed, along with her hair. What was once short violet locks were now long And straight all the way down passed her butt. She was dressed in a blood red sleeveless tunic that exposed her sides and a small amount of the sides of her breasts and cleavage. Around her waist she wore a long loin cloth type fabric covering both the back and fronts of her pelvis, but kept the sides of her hips exposed, along with her feet. Decorated along her pale flesh were bright red glowing marks that they recognized as the Mark of Scath.

Black Beast snickered, noticing their open mouths. "I know, isn't she lovely."

She crooned as she scratched behind his ear. "Isn't my beast, just so precious?"

Robin shook off the shock, "Raven, we've come to try-"

"And appeal to my humanity?" Raven mocked, but then her eyes glowed red when she glared at him. "I had all my humanity ripped from me already."

"Raven listen," Cyborg begged, "Trigon needs a vessel to come to this world. And he wants you."

Raven looked at the ground, before reaching up for Black Beasts eat again. "I know."

They gawked in disbelief. "You know? And what your okay with it?" Robin asked quickly becoming angered.

"I told you Robin. I'm done." She turned around to the pillar. "When my father comes into this world, he will take my body, using it and my power to plunge this world in hellfire."

Robin grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. He gripped her bare arms with both hands, causing Black Beast to charge, but she raised a hand to calm him. He put his nose against hers. "Listen to me now Raven. It. Is. Not. Over. We can still fix this."

She scoffed, "How Robin? How do I-how do we move without . . "

His grip relaxed and he grabbed her hands. Just as he had not two years ago. "We will find a way Raven, but we'll do it together. As a family."

Her eyes, still red, met his own. "And then what? How many more will die when they come back for me?" He opened his mouth to say something, but honestly, he didn't know. She sighed and took her hands back. "I'm sorry Robin. But this is my destiny, this is what I was created for, and there IS no stopping it. My father will take my body, and bring this world to its knees."

"No," Starfire breathed, "You mustn't let him take you."

Raven turned away from her friends. "Technically, my body can't handle him, at least not yet. It is required that I scar my vessel, rendering it uninhabitable by my soul. And there is only one thing that I can do to do that."

Robin, martial artist trained by the Batman, Starfire, trained by the warriors of Okarra, and Cyborg, watching his teammates closely, all knew where this was going.

"And what would that be?" Starfire, with her eyes and palms glowing green, asked hesitantly.

Raven's red eyes split into four as she turned back around. "Kill."

 **So Raven's outfit is inspired by Mai Shiranui s outfit From the video game Fatal fury and King of fighters.**

 **cya next time,**


	8. Let it Burn

**I'll have everyone know I balled like a baby when I wrote this. I'm not even kidding my wife was on the room and was like "why are you crying?"**

 **As promised I'll have another chapter up following this one tomorrow though nothing will be fixed, it'll lead us to the end much quicker then updating once a week.**

 **read ad review, but I doubt you'll enjoy.**

 **on with the show.**

 **Chapter 8: Let it burn**.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call."

Interesting isn't it?

When Robin and Cyborg had given the communicators to each of the strange individuals that day on the island, they had no idea what they were in for. They had no idea they would be stopping bank robbers, crazy magicians, guys in light powered suits, British guys and the Like. Nor did they think they would ever go to the beach, have picnics, go out for pizza, carnivals, and just act like teenagers. They never saw themselves taking on the likes of Brother Blood, Slade, the Brotherhood of evil, or Trigon.

Never did they think, that after all of that, they would be fighting the very teammates they had formed such a powerful bond with.

Cyborg was slammed against the cave wall by the claws of an enormous black and red ogre looking beast, yet another demonic monstrosity Black Beast could change into.

"Come on Cy," he grumbled to himself, "this ain't BB. Now kick his butt!" With a battle cry he threw his metal fist into his gut. The air left his body with a wheeze, but quickly grabbed on to Cyborgs fist to keep him in place. Slowly he shifted into a long centipede looking creature and began slithering into his amor. "YO! GET OUTTA ME!"

Cyborgs self defense mechanisms kicked in sending a few hundred volts of electricity through his own body and zapping the demonic insect clear out of his armor. He shifted back into his "human" shape and landed on his hands and knees, his black fur smoking with the charge.

"Cheater." He growled. "That's how you won all those games huh?"

Cyborg growled with pure hot rage flowing through him, "Your. Not. Him!" His arm changed into his sonic cannon and blasted the black shape changer. With a devilish grin He shifted into a small bat and began flying about the cavern avoiding Cyborgs attacks forcing him to blast holes into the already weakened walls. When he was right above him, he changed into a hard shelled beast, and came free falling towards the metal man directly below him. Cyborg blasted at its shell, but quickly realized that his attempts didn't even scratch it. He dove out of the way, but his leg was caught under the creatures shell, crushing the lower half of his leg like it was made of paper.

"Thank god I cant feel that."

"Maybe," Black Beast growled before changing into a serpent that wrapped its coils around him, "But you'll feel thisssssssss." And began to squeeze.

Cyborg frowned as his parts began to spark with electricity, but managed a smirk, "Yeah, nice try." Suddenly his armor began to sprayed a sort of water into the air that completely soaked the Black Beast, water that burned horribly. "Boo-yah! Holy water." Black Beast, screaming in agony, uncoiled And shifted back, But was quickly met with a metal fist to the face. Cyborg clenched his fists as thicker and denser metal began to transform around his knuckles and forearms. He pounded them together like a boxer, sending a barrage of sparks into the air from his new pure iron armor.

"Your not my best friend, so I'm not holding back." Cyborg narrowed his eyes, and remembering his days as a high school athlete, charged.

Black Beast sneered a fang filled sneer. "Good." He shifted into a blacked rhino with duel horns and sprinted full force at the half metal man.

* * *

Starfire took off like a shot towards Raven, who, in preparation for her attack, had already erected a wall of dark red energy to stop her advance. But Starfire wouldn't touch it. Robin was right behind his girlfriend, sword in hand, and leapt over top of her, slicing through Ravens barrier like an onion, giving Starfire the freedom to tackle Raven to the ground. They hit with an "umph" before A red tendril of her power wrapped around her aliens waist and threw her into the stone pillar, leaving just the Titan birds.

"Cute trick Robin," she frowned getting to her bare feet.

He smirked, his sword firm in a two handed grip. "Little something Drake taught me to help cut through your dark magic." He moved his sword to the side, showing off ancient demonic lettering that made her snicker.

"Might tickle, but won't kill me."

His smirk faded. "I don't want to kill you Raven, I want to talk some sense into you."

She scrunched her nose as if thinking it over. "Nah, I'll just kill you. AH!"

A bolt of green energy blasted into her back. "You. Will. Not. Harm. Him!" Starfire snarled. She floated into the air, hovering menacingly over the demoness. Raven's eyes exploded with red hellfire as she spun around to face her attacker.

"Fine then. I'll just have to kill you!" Her voice echoed with demonic fury and rage, all aimed at the hovering alien princess.

Robin charged with sword at the ready, "I won't let you!"

Raven let out a single whistle that rang through the cavern. The response to which was a tentacle wrapping around Robins waist and pulling him away. "Keep him away from us my beast."

Black Beast threw him into Cyborg. "Yes my lady."

With their attention now off of her, Raven levitated into the air to match Starfire. "So, are you gonna give me a misty eyed plea too?"

Raven of course was referring to when Robin and Terra went dark side. "I have already tried those approaches, and neither really worked. So I will begin with the kicking of the butt and go from there." She didn't Wait for Raven to respond before she blasted her with righteous fury.

* * *

Robin slammed into Cyborg, but quickly recovered and ran toward Starfire and Raven, who were now dueling by the pillars open hand. Black Beast stepped in front of him.

"Ah, ah, ah, that's a private party, and your not invited."

Robin snarled and didn't let up in his attack. "Get out of my way!" Without changing, Black Beast swung his leg, tripping Robin up and sending him to the ground, his sword flying across the stone floor and out of his reach. Before Robin could get up, Black Beast stepped onto his back and pressed hard, pushing his rib cage into the ground.

"I said. No." He changed his hand into a large talon and swung towards a Robins neck. In a matter of seconds, Robin not only avoided the attack, but got Black Beast off of him and had pushed him to the ground and was now on top of him, his right arm pinned behind his back.

"Rob! You alright?" Cyborg asked. His answer was Black Beast slithering from the Boy Wonders grasp and facing them down again.

"Come on Robin, you know you've always wanted to BEAT the sense into me after all." He sneered.

Robin brought his hands up in a classic martial arts stance. He quickly calmed his nerves as the teachings of the "true master" echoed through the darkened corridors of his mind. His face was smooth and calm, his nerves steady, and emotions tempered.

"There's no point reasoning with you." Cyborg was surprised at how calm Robin was being, but it made sense. This Black Beast was a demon and would get off on making Robin lose his cool. If he wanted to win he had to be better physically and mentally, and not let the demon rattle him. "Your not Beast Boy."

"Maybe not, but I know everything he does, seen everything he's seen, done everything he's done, and it doesn't take a genius to see how intimidated you were by me. Oh I'm sorry, him."

Robins pride was about to force him to argue, but instead, "Yes, I was intimidated. He and I were the same. Both mentored by the best. Both strong in so many ways. I saw the natural leader he was and it frightened me. So I held him back."

Black Beasts sneer faded into confusion. No. Tha-that's not possible.

Robin smirked. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

He growled, "No. Yours!" Black Beast shifted into a black and red jungle cat and pounced.

* * *

Raven was shot from the sky and landed on her stomach onto the palm of the hand, Starfire close behind pinning her to the ground. "Look Raven," she ordered, "you see that space?" Starfire directed Raven's gaze towards and empty space where Robin and Cyborg were fighting Black Beast. "That was were we watched, trapped by your magic, and forced to watch you open the portal for your father. Don't you remember the tears we shed for you? The heart breaking you put us through?"

Raven let out a guttural grow as she fought against her grip. "Of course I do. My only regret is that I gave you the power to fight back, Then you would have burned like everyone else!"

Starfire fought the tears that stung her eyes. "You, don't mean that. I know you don't."

"Then you don't know me at all." With an explosion of her power, she pushed Starfire off of her and slammed her into one of the fingers of the hand. But miraculously didn't shatter under Starfire strength. She fell to the ground, stunned. "All these years, you think you knew me? How could you? With your perfect loving parents, and heir to the throne?"

"You forget," Starfire struggled to get to her hands and knees, "I've lost both of my parents. My sister hates me, and my brother is missing."

"But you still had Love, still a family."

"So do you."

"NO!" A tendril Of magic slammed Starfire against a stone finger. "How could you love me? You never knew me! The pain I went through, the loneliness I've felt . . . Only one did . . . And he's GONE!" She threw Starfire from off the pillar, sending her hurtling to the ground below. Starfire twisted in mid-air and pulled up at the last second, the demoness hot on her trail. Starfire spun around, showering her with starbolts but they did little to detour her. Raven avoided her attacks easily and used her powers to rip rubble from the walls and stop Starfire's flight. She turned her head seeing the debris floating in mid air to stop her, and was to late to avoid them. She bobbed and weaved, But a loose boulder hit her in the back of her head.

Robin threw a kick into Black Beasts head that took him to the ground just as he heard Starfire's cry of pain. Forgetting the shape shifter, he looked to the sky to see his girlfriend plummeting to the stone ground below.

"STARFIRE!"

Robin, in to much shock, couldn't mutter a word, so Cyborg did it for him. Robin and Cyborg ran to her aid, but once again were trapped with a pair of black sliming tentacles to keep them back. Black Beast sent a electric shock from the ability of an electric eel through Cyborgs systems, shutting him down, but made sure to keep Robin conscious. The tentacle gripped Robin tighter, making sure to bring him to his knees.

Starfire struggled to get to her feet, her blurred vision able to just barely make out the shape of the Black Beast keeping Robin away from her. She fought to stand, but tendrils Of magic suddenly grabbed her wrists and pulled her up in an Y fashion. With a prideful grin, Raven floated down in front of her, making sure she was secure, before turning her attention to Robin. Raven's bare feet padded against the cold floor to the Boy Wonder and with a fierce grip, grabbed his chin, making sure to dig her nails into his face to keep him in place.

"I want you to know that I am going to kill her Robin. Your going to watch her die . . Just like I watched him die."

Robin fought and fought, but suddenly slumped over in defeat. Then Raven saw him do something she never saw him do. He was crying. For one his girlfriend was going to die, and two, one of his closest friends was going to do it. "Please . . . Raven . . . Don't. . . " he begged.

She released him walking back to the unconscious princess. If she looked at him any longer she may change her mind. "I'm sorry Robin, but I . . . Have to." A blade of black and red magic appeared underneath Starfire's throat. Raven was about to release the blades, but turned her eyes away.

"NO!" Robin shrieked, "if your going to kill your closest friend YOU LOOK her in the eye!"

Raven opened her eyes and faced Starfire, the blade pushing tightly against her throat. Just one strike and the deed was done. She was out cold, helpless. Just one strike.

Then why was her throat tightening? Why couldn't she do it? Raven examined her unconscious friend. Why couldn't she –

THWAM!

A large boulder smashed into Raven's side sending her crashing into the wall and forcing any of her magic to vanish and release Starfire.

Any pity she may hav had was replaced with red hot rage. "Who dares-" Then Her red eyes widened, before an angry, sinister grin spread across her lips.

A brown leather glove in glowing yellow energy was balled, and aimed at the demoness. "Leave. My friends. Alone."

Said Terra.

* * *

Wrath and Marik stood far from the battle field, Marik watching his prized creations battle it out with the Teen Titans, while Wrath was looking for something to play with. His method of making his elder sister lose control had worked flawlessly, but now it was time to take his evil deeds to new heights. Now it was just finding the right subject.

"Have you found it yet?" Marik asked, "Your next project?"

Wrath had scanned each of the Titans and found each of them to be boring and unworthy of his skills. No he needed someone whose wrath would mirror that of his own sister, if not a hundred times worse.

And he saw him.

Swooping downwards to aid one of his Titan friends. Yes. Him. He was the one.

Marik followed his line of sight to the fire breathing reptile. "Excellent choice. May I ask how you plan to pop his cork, so to speak?"

"Simple," Wrath smiled a devilish smile as his eyes were trained on Kole Weathers, "I shatter his heart."

Xxxxxxxxxx

Kole's incredible new abilities had proven to be quite useful against their demonic attackers. Being able to use the earths minerals to form crystals, she was able to create crystals out of the earths natural salt reserves. This came in handy when forming barriers to stop them from attacking civilians, or to skewer them right through the chest to keep them bound until someone could finish it off. That someone was usually her former fire breathing boyfriend.

Or was he former? That wasn't really cleared up between them. She wasn't sure if she loved him, but she knew he was so important to her in almost every way. He made her brave. He made her stronger. He made her keep fighting. And she did the opposite for him. She made him believe that he could, for once in his life, stop fighting. Was it possible? Could she love again? Could she love him?

Kole Speared another Razor through the chest, producing howls of agony as the crystallized symbol of purity pierced its heart. With a smirk on her face she turned around, ready for her next opponent, but paled when she saw one of the seven deadly sins staring her down.

"You should feel proud of yourself, young one," Wrath chuckled, "Your power is indeed, quite impressive." Kole shot another salt spear at Wrath, only for it to pass through his chest, but other then a gaping hole, did no real damage. "Apologies my dear, but that little trick only works on demons, which I stopped being centuries ago."

He started walking towards her, but she wasn't finished. "Something will make you squirm. Asshole." She let loose a barrage of crystals at him, wondering just where that potty language came from, but as before he merely swatted them away like the were flies.

"But really, your impressive abilities are not the only thing you should be feeling pride for."

Seeing that she couldn't slow him down, or stop him she ceased her attacks, but he wasn't done with her yet. In a flash of red he vanished only to appear right beside her. "You fell in love with a warrior, and ancient one at that-"

Kole created crystal pillars to freeze him in his spot. "Don't tell me what I have or haven't done. What would something like you know about love?" She spat.

He grinned, "I know people have killed for it. It's toppled kingdoms, made good men and women vile, and forces people to make rather stupid decisions."

He vanished again to free himself, this time grabbing her by her throat and lifting her into the air. She gasped for air as she clawed at his hand. "I'm anxious to see what – AGH!" A strike of lightening hit him square in the back forcing him to drop Kole instantly.

"Get your filthy hands off my friend." Bumble Bee placed her twin stingers away before buzzing to Kole's aid. "You Alright?"

Coughing, she managed a nod. "We . . Need . . LOOK OUT!" Bumble bee managed to block a backhanded attack from Wrath before she shrank in size and began buzzing about his head throwing punches left and right. From an outside perspective it appeared that Wrath was being attacked by air, making it appear quite comical. But his enraged growling was anything but funny. Finally Wrath let out a bellow of pure rage. A bellow that pushed Bumble Bee back into her normal size and slam her into a nearby rock.

"KAREN NO!" Kole rushed to her aid . . .

But she wouldn't make it.

* * *

Drake gasped as a icy hot pain stabbed him right in the heart like a knife. He teetered and wavered in the sky until he clumsily landed onto the ground.

"What . . Was that . . ?" He couldn't seem to catch his breath. He just sat there on his knees waiting for the odd pain in his heart to fade. "Weird, this . . . This only happened to me when. . ." His mind was suddenly plagued with memories of long ago when he would lose friends and family in battle, and especially those he loved so dearly. ". . . Oh god." Ignoring the pain, ignoring the lack of air, he hit the sky again beating his wings as fast as they were able to carry him. "Where was she? She was supposed to be in the center this whole time so I could watch her. Kole where are –". Once again, the stabbing pain in his heart, when he saw her " . . N- no. ."

There she was. Laying unconscious on the ground. Her chest stained with red hot blood.

He dove, not even waiting to hit the ground before changing back, and ran to her on shaking legs. He called to her, at least he tried to, his tightening throat made it difficult to speak. He took her into his arms, caressing her cheek with his hands as he continued to call. She looked so . . . . Pale . . . So . . .

"Kole . ." Now it was more pleading than anything else, "Kole please . ." Slowly, so slowly, her eye lids pulled open, revealing a pair of milky, lifeless eyes. "Hey . . Hey you . ." He continued to caress the sides of her feet, noticing that she was getting colder.

"Drake," Her sweet sweet voice was slowly fading.

"Shhh, don't speak, your gonna be okay."

She managed a weak smile, "Drake . . . It's okay . . ."

He shook his head, tears flying from his eyes. "No, no, Kole, I can't . . . I can't lose you too –"

"Shhh," she reached up with one hand to touch the side of his face. He grabbed her hand, her small precious hand that fit perfectly in his own. "Drake . . . Drake . . " She continued to quietly call his name, until Her hand slowly slipped from his.

* * *

Bumble Bee could feel her head throbbing as she unwillingly came back to consciousness. "Ugh, what hit me?" Hearing the awful sounds of battle around her quickly reminded her that she was in the middle of a war zone, and that she had arrived in time to help – "KOLE!" She got to her feet, removing her stingers as she did so, but didn't see the big guy anywhere, neither did she see Kole.

Only Drake sobbing over the lifeless form of–

The stingers dropped from her hands with a clatter. The noise of the world fading around her into nothingness. The familiar sensation of her throat tightening and eyes burning plagued her again. No. Not her . . . Not Kole.

Drake clung to her, sobbing and wailing in a way that Bumble Bee had never heard uttered before. Heartbreaking was too soft a word to describe it. It was an otherworldly wail of pure and incurable, anguish. Bumble Bee stood frozen in place. What could she say, what could she do? Instead, silent tears streamed down her face, as the knight howled in a horrid cry of unbridled agony.

She couldn't look away, not even when Kid Flash appeared beside her. "Karen, Wildebeest and Red Star are pinned down, they need -" He first noticed Bumble Bee silently shedding tears, then Drakes cries of pain, and then- "oh no . . Oh god no. . ."

Drake's sobs suddenly stopped, but his body shook with an emotion that wasn't sadness, but pure fury. A Dragons fury. One hand went to the gem he wore around his neck and with one jerking motion, ripped the chain off and smashed it onto the ground, shattering it into a thousand pieces. The only thing that kept his dragon in control was now destroyed.

Just what he wanted.

"Drake, come on," Kid Flash approached him while reaching a hand for his shoulder, "We need to-". As soon as his hand came in contact with the knight he felt as if he had placed it into an oven, set to inferno. He screamed, Ripping his burnt hand away and stumbling back into Bumble Bees arms.

Cracking. Tearing. Ripping. Hissing. Snarling. These were the sounds that ripped through his body as the Drake they knew was being ripped away, being replaced with pure, unchained, fury. With black slitted eyes he glared at the remaining Titans and uttered one, guttural word wrapped in smoke and fire.

"Run."

A/N

new chapter tomorrow


	9. Round 2

**Told ya I'd update again and I should be able to update again tomorrow but we'll have to see, but it'll be soon. Big thanks to Golem to helped with this chapter.**

 **I hope you guys read and enjoy,**

 **on with the show.**

 **Chapter 9: Round 2**

 _A few hours ago_

 _"Donna, Terra get the lead out, we need to get to Jump City!" Bumble Bee shouted for her remaining teammates to join her in the common room since Mas Y Manos had bolted earlier that day. Donna, equipped with the same sword and shield that she wore when she first arrived, was the first to step in. "Where's Terra?" The words came out of her mouth before Bumble Bee could stop them, but she knew what the hold up was, but Donna still felt inclined to answer._

 _"Sorry, Karen, Terra is still-"_

 _"I'm right here." Terra trudged into the common room with her teammates. Her naturally vibrant blue eyes, dull, puffy and red from crying._

 _Bumble Bee put off her leadership role for a moment to place a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Terra, I know this is hard for you, but-"_

 _"It is tough . . But they need us. And I can't lose anymore people I care about. So let's go." Terra walked past them to the elevator, but didn't hear anyone following her. "Guys?" Looking over her shoulder she saw that they appeared to be stuck, or frozen? "Guys?" Walking back, they were suspended in animation, unmoving. She poked Donna in the arm, but she didn't respond._

 _"Hello Terra dear."_

 _Startled she turned around, hands already glowing, but quickly calmed when she saw who was in her tower. "Mom, er, Malundra?"_

 _The red headed witch wrapped her adoptive daughter in a warm hug. "Like I said, mom is fine. At least someone calls me that."_

 _Terra looked into her green eyes oddly, but eventually put the pieces together. "You told him huh? I guess it didn't go over well?"_

 _Malundra shook her head, "As well as can be expected." She took Terra's hands and stepped back. "Unfortunately I'm not here to chit chat. I, Uh, heard about your friend. I'm so, so sorry." Terra's eyes dropped to the floor, tears threatening her already red and sore face, "but you have to know that his death has set things in motion in Jump City, things that . . I'm afraid you may be the only one to stop."_

 _That got Terra's full attention. Her sadness and heartache quickly forgotten and was now starring with knit brows at her adoptive mother. "Wh-what? Me? How?"_

 _Malundra led Terra away from her still frozen teammates took the couch and sat down with her. "It's about Raven. She may not appreciate me telling you all of this, but you need to know if your going to stop her."_

 _"Stop her? Mom what are you talking about?"_

 _It was then that Malundra told her everything, Raven's parentage, the seven sins she had met before and Raven's connection to them, and the circumstances behind Beast Boys death. She listened feeling anger and hatred for the witch with each world her mother spoke._

 _"So it's her fault he's dead." She growled._

 _"Terra listen to me. He's dead because of choices OTHERS made and had nothing to do with her."_

 _"But they killed him to get to her!"_

 _Using her ability to project emotions, Malundra managed to settle the geomancer. "Terra, she is lost, in pain, confused and she is making all the wrong choices to make the pain stop," Malundra moved a lock of Terra's blond hair out of her face, "just like you." Her eyes widened at the realization, her mouth moving up and down, but now sounds came forth. Her anger and hate were quickly forgotten as he eyes found the floor again._

 _"So what? I'm supposed to help her since were the same now?"_

 _Malundra's grip on Terra's hand softened. "Sort of. But what needs to happen to stop all of this . . . . Requires that you risk your life."_

 _Terra snorted, "I do that every day though."_

 _Malundra smiled, "I know, but this'll be much different, and if your not on board with this I'll understand and We'll find another way, but hear me out first before you make your choice. Alright?"_

 _Terra regarded her for a moment longer before giving a curt nod, allowing Malundra to explain the details on how to save Raven and the rest of the world._

* * *

 **Now**

Elasti-girl stomped a handful of demons with her enormous feet, just as a few Barons hopped onto her back, legs and arms and began chomping onto her flesh. Her husband ran to her aid, and along with Artemis, and Kilowatt, were able to bring the creatures down. But the damage to his wife had been done, shrinking her back to her normal size and into her husbands outstretched arms. Red Star and Wildebeest punched, kicked, head butted, and blasted at the beasts surrounding them and wasn't until Rose, and Donna came in with swords slashing did they finally get a reprieve.

Red Star and Wildebeest fell to their knees in exhaustion. "Ready for another go?" Bushido asked as he helped Red Star to his feet.

"What? Getting sleepy?"

"Where'd Kid Flash and Bumble bee go?" Jinx flipped over a few rocks to regroup with her fellow Titan's.

"Karen went to find Drake and Kole." Donna responded.

"Well they need to get here fast!" Everyone's attention was turned to more Razors and the pink colored warthog beasts coming right for them.

"GET TO COVER!"

Kid Flash, with Bumble bee on his back, and Mas Y Manos at his feet, zipped in front of them.

"We can't retreat we have-"

Bumble Bee cut Jinx off, "No you don't understand we have to get –"

This time they were all interrupted by a low hissing growl echoing through the streets of Jump City. Everything stopped. The Titans, the monsters, everything. They looked to the sky, wondering where the thundering footsteps were coming from. A roar, a Loud, angry, heartbroken roar of pain ripped through the sky, shaking buildings, shattering windows, and moving the earth under its agony. The sounds of metal crunching and stone falling pulled everyone's attention to something climbing one of the buildings. Something with black and silver colored scales. Something with wings. And something big.

It's long neck swiveled towards the battle field, a triangular shaped head glaring with dark, olive green, black slitted eyes. It's jaws spread in a similar fashion to a smile and smoke began billowing from between its sword like teeth. Then it pushed off the building, spread its wings and let loose a breath of red hot flames on those below. Without a seconds thought as to who was in his path.

"MOVE!"

They didn't need to be told twice.

The Titans dove for whatever cover was available, under rocks, inside buildings, behind cars, but the demon army wasn't as lucky. With one swoop the beasts were set on fire so hot they burst into ash instantly, and everything around them either melted a simple caught fire. The dragon had passed, the beat of its wings helping to fan the flames of its fury. Once the sounds of its wings had faded into the distance did the Titans venture from their hiding spots.

"Mas, Manos, KF, Get these fires put out!" Bumble bee ordered.

"Look!" Red Star pointed to the sky as the dragon did another pass on a nearby street. "Is that . . Drake?"

Everyone looked to Bumble Bee for the explanation. Even through the adrenaline she managed to be somber as she spoke of her fallen friend. "Kole . . She was . . . He held her as she . . . "

The was a moment of silence as the Titans absorbed the information. "Okay, but how is he that? I thought he as only supposed to be eight feet tall or something, not bigger than two airplanes?" Bushido asked.

"I don't know, all I know is he's gone berserk and I don't know how to stop him."

"Should we?" Rose asked, "he's taking care of the demons by himself."

"AND EVERYONE AROUND HIM!" Mento, Rita, Artemis, Speedy, Cheshire and Kilowatt we're running towards them, Mento shouting in a rage. "HE DOESN'T CARE WHOSE IN HIS WAY! LOOK!" Looking to the sky again, the dragon made another pass, setting more of the city on fire. "How Are we supposed to stop it?"

Bumble bee was at a loss. She had not the slightest idea on how to stop a fire breathing dragon, nor one of this size. Mento spun her around so now he was screaming in her face, but the fear was apparent in his eyes that told her even he didn't know how to handle this. "THIS IS YOUR TEAM! HOW ARE WE GONNA STOP HIM!"

Jinx, already annoyed, stepped between them. "Back off, your yelling isn't helping."

"Well she's just standing here doing nothing!" Bushido pushed.

"Back off, it's not like you know how to stop a dragon!"

"And you do?!"

"We need to protect the city!" Kilowatt interjected.

"And whose gonna protect us!?" Rose shouting got everyone's attention on the sky and the dragon coming back. "RUN!" To late. He was already on top of them, the scales on his throat glowing with orange red fire.

"GET DOWN!" No one was sure who shouted, so they covered themselves as best they could, but nothing was going to stop the flames from devouring them.

But no pain ever came.

Cracking and eye open they saw a large salmon colored barrier surrounding them, a women with blood red hair helping to keep the barrier erect.

"Is everyone alright?" She asked, while still keeping the barrier up.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Mento asked with a tone dripping with attitude. Obviously he was tired of meeting new "friends" of the Titans.

Picking up on his attitude Malundra ignored him turning her attention to Bumble Bee. "What happened to him?" Of course she was referring to her son who was now a full blooded dragon.

Bumble Bee stammered for a moment attempting to organize her thoughts. "Kole, she-she was killed and Drake-he did something to his necklace-"

"Did he break it?" The usually calm witch was now terrified of what answer she was going to give.

Bumble bee nodded. "Into a million pieces."

Malundra gasped, placing her hands over her mouth. "Is that bad?" Jinx asked.

"His gem is the only thing that keeps the dragon controlled, without it . . "

"I think we understand what happens when he doesn't have it." Mento finished.

Everyone jumped when the dragons roaring hiss hit the skies again. "How do we get him to change back?"

Malundra wasn't sure which one asked her the question seeing as how her full focus was on her fire breathing son. True he was in a different form, but she could still feel his pain and anguish fueling each stream of its fire. She clinched her eyes shut, warm moisture stinging the corners of her eyes.

"We. . . .we have to bring him down."

No one knew this woman, just that she had helped the Titans a few times, but they knew Drake well, and this was the reason for their hesitation. "You mean . . . Kill him?" Rose asked.

Malundra shook her head. "It would be almost impossible to kill him in this form. No we have to do something else." Her puffy red eyes scanned the Titans before landing on Artemis, specifically her bow. "I have an idea, but we'll need to get his attention."

Jinx stepped forward. "Leave it to me. Red Star, Kilowatt, your with me." They followed right behind her as Malundra took one of Artemis's arrows.

"What are you doing?" She asked uncomfortable with this odd woman so close to her.

With the arrow in her hands, It began to glow a soft pink. "You'll have to shot this into his mouth before he breaths fire again."

Artemis glanced uneasily at the witch. "So I'll have to be inches from the furnace?"

Malundra handed the arrow back to her, "Depends on how good a shot you are."

"NO! Artemis you can't do this. It's to dangerous. Someone else can do it."

Artemis glared at Kid Flash. "Back off Wally. If anyone can do this, it's me."

"GUYS!" Speedy had pulled everyone's focus onto Jink and her group. Each of them blasted the Dragon with their powers, effectively getting its further enraged attention. All three of them came sprinting back to the others.

"Everyone dive for cover!" Everyone did as they were ordered, with Kid Flash lingering behind with Artemis.

"Come on, get to safety and wait for your shot."

She rolled her eyes, loading the arrow. "I can handle this my-gah!" He had already taken her into his arms and sped away just as the dragon landed with a thundering crash.

The flames danced around him as he prowled like a leopard through the barren and burnt streets of Jump City, a loud hissing rumbling in his throat. His head swung from side to side, searching for his prey, but made no movement to attack.

"Whats he doing?" Bushido asked.

"Looking for us, duh." Rose exclaimed.

"We have to get him to attack." The arrow was already loaded in her bow and set to be fired, she just needed the opening.

"I will try." Red Star got to his feet, but a Jinx grabbed him by his arm.

"What do you think your doing? Sure maybe your radiation stuff might protect you, but you can't be sure."

"I am merely going to speak to him. One soldier to another." He stepped out from his hiding spot, arms outstretched in front of the dragon.

His eyes narrowed on Red Star, the hissing growl in its throat intensifying, but Red Star kept his arms outstretched to show he meant no harm. The dragons nostrils flared as he took in Red Stars unusual scent, but then it's head tilted in curiosity and familiarity.

It's hissing got louder before the sound slowly started to form words. " . **. . I . . Know you .**." It's voice was low, gravely, but somewhat smooth and relatively calming. **"You are apart of Drakes new colony**."

Red Star stopped walking towards him, taking a mental note of where Artemis was located, next he would need to walk backwards until the dragon was in the line of fire.

"Yes," Red Star said as loud as he was able, "I am a soldier, like Drake."

The dragon once again tilted his head swinging it slowly from side to side. **"You may want to remove yourself from this area. It's getting . . Hot."**

Red Star took a minute step back, but nothing large enough to register to the dragon. "You have to stop this attack. Your hurting innocent people."

The dragon hissed again. " **I'm purging this city of the demonic filth that lays it to waste. If there are others in my line of fire, it is no fault of my own."**

Judging by how this beast was talking, it seemed clear to Red Star that Drake And this dragon were two separate beings. "Can we speak to Drake?"

Once again dragons eyes narrowed. " **He is sleeping, much like I do most of the time.** " Slowly the dragon began prowling towards him, shoulder blades extending from his back just like a panther stalking its lunch.

"What would he think if he knew you had hurt innocent people?"

 **"HUMANS ARE NOT INNOCENT!"** He bellowed. " **THEY, TOOK MY MATE AND HATCHLING FROM ME! THEY CAME WITH SWORDS! THEY CAME WITH SHIELDS DRESSED IN THICK ARMOR AND KILLED THEM FOR SPORT** ," Once again he had gotten closer to Red Star. " **I guess that's something Drake And I have in common. He too lost his mate and hatchling so long ago. Now he lost the pink haired one. You are a soldier, you know how he feels am I right?"**

Red Star nodded, taking another step back, "I do."

 **"Then you know that all he wants, is for the war to be over, and finally get some sleep. So he needs me. You all need me," The dragon prowled closer, "And those in my way shall BURN!"** He opened his mouth to release another stream of fire, but didn't notice the archer dressed in green leap from her hiding spot and loosed an arrow into its throat.

He roared in agony and pain, his neck swinging around like an unmanned firehouse, his wings beating against the air kicking up fire, and debris, but took him into the sky and sloppily flew to the edges of the city towards to ocean.

"We need to go after him!" Red Star shouted.

"Stay here and protect the city," Malundra was already making her way to the ocean just as more of the demonic beasts burst through the fiery walls of hell, emerging on the other end in Jump City, showing once again, the battle was still FAR from over.

* * *

"Terra what are you doing here?" Robin snarled. No offense to her, but she was the last person Robin wanted to see.

Terra's Emotional feedback was riddled with confusion and apprehension, but wore a brave face in front of the red-eyed demoness. "I'm here to rescue you. Duh."

Raven snorted, "You? Stop me? That's adorable," Raven stepped closer to Terra, her red eyes beginning to glow with a murderous rage. "And I am so excited to see you right now."

Robin fought against Black Beasts tentacle that continued to squeeze his ribs. "Terra . . Get . . . outta here . . "

"No Robin. Besides, I doubt Raven would let me leave."

"Look at that. Beauty and brains." Raven smiled devilishly, "I'm going to enjoy beating that smile off. Any chance you'll just lie back and-"

Raven was interrupted by Terra's battle cry and a boulder slamming her into the wall. "I don't want to hurt you Raven!"

The Dark damsel had phased through the floor and was now standing right behind her. "That's to bad because I want to hurt you." She grabbed Terra by her hair and forced her inches from her nose. "A. Lot."

Terra's hand glowed yellow, pulling two slabs of rock from the walls and pulling them to either side of raven to smash her flat. Raven pushed her away only to phase through the rocks that had smashed her. Floating above the rocks she encased them in her black magic, broke it into dozens and dozens of tiny Little Rock pieces, and shot them at her blonde opponent. Terra's hands glowed yellow and waved them in front of the oncoming projectiles freezing them in place before changing them into a giant fist and shot it back at Raven. She rolled her eyes, merely snapping her fingers to disintegrate the fist into its smaller pebbles that began spinning around her.

"Same tricks as last time. Come on Terra, you can do better then that, or are we gonna mud wrestle again?"

Terra snarled, "How 'bout this?" Terra turned the rocks that surrounded Raven into small shards of dirt that began to cut into her pale flesh. Raven growled at the small cuts, but with red eyes shifted into her soul, raven, self and flew from the attacking shards at top speeds towards Terra. Thinking quickly, she erected a barrier of stone in front of her, but Terra was unaware of her ability to phase right through solid objects and was struck in the chest. Hard.

Terra hit the wall behind her with a slam, but her powers over the earth helped to minimize the damage. Raven changed back into her human form, but Terra was ready with earthen, humanoid constructs and moved them to attack the demoness. Raven smirked, using her own power to envelop constructs quickly taking them over and pushed them against Terra. Terra, unsure of how to proceed next, only created more of them to have them fight against each other, much like children putting their toys against each other.

"What's the matter Terra," Raven shouted over the battling earth beasts, "Can't fight without Slade whispering in your ear?"

Terra shook her head free of Raven's taunt. "Your gonna bait me? Please." Terra floated onto a flying boulder, getting into the air making her level with the smirking demoness. Terra didn't even recognize her anymore. Sure she always had a slight frown or scowl, but this was different. This was pure evil. And she was enjoying it. How is it that SHE, someone who Raven hates with everything she had, could SAVE her?

Terra flipped off of the boulder sending it barreling toward Raven, before splitting it into four pieces and sent them spinning around her. An on edge Raven watched the spinning rocks, waiting for one of them to strike, only for a spare boulder came from underneath her. Terra landed onto the ground softly, making sure to dismantle the constructs as she did so. She looked up, searching for Raven, and brought the boulders back to spin around her defensively.

"Not bad Terra," Raven's voice echoed around her, disorienting her, "I guess Slade's training paid off."

"Haven't used the skills he taught me in years."

"Ah Yes. Your vacation away from your own mind. I bet it was nice not having to wake up everyday haunted by the fact that you stabbed your only friends in the back."

Terra tried to tune her out, thinking about what Malundra had said to her earlier that day. "Raven, you can feel emotions right? Meaning you know when I'm lying? Well tell me know if I'm lying. I would give everything I have to take back what I did. Tell me I'm lying!" The cavern was silent, except for the whooshing of the boulders spinning around her. "Go ahead Raven! Tell me I'm not sorry! Tell me that I'm lying to you-AH!" A tendril of dark magic emerged from above her, wrapping around her waist and lifting her from her hiding spot. The tentacle lifted Terra until she was face to face with Raven, who was looking more and more beastly with each passing second. Her skin was beginning to turn a slight red, and her eyes had split into four with two bumps forming on her forehead that Terra assumed would be horns.

"You may not be lying, but that doesn't make you sorry." The tendril slammed Terra into a wall. "One little word doesn't make up for what you did to ME!" SLAM, "What you did to Robin!" SLAM, "CYBORG!" SLAM, "STARFIRE!" Slammed into the ground with Raven's bare foot on top of her. "What you did to . . . Him."

Terra howled in rage as he powers reached over the cavern like fingers and began to quake and tremble under her power. A boulder slammed into Raven's chest to push her off as Terra got to her feet. "YOUR RIGHT!" Terra shrieked, "YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN RIGHT ABOUT ME! I WANTED THE LONELINESS AND THE PAIN TO GO AWAY AND I MADE THE WRONG CHOICES EACH AND EVERY TIME. BUT IN THE END IT WAS MY CHOICE AND I WILL PAY TILL THE END OF MY DAYS," More rocks flew through the air at an alarming rate, hitting Raven from all sides. "AND I UNDERSTAND IF YOU'LL NEVER FORGIVE ME, BUT DON'T TAKE YOUR RAGE OUT ON THEM, ON JUMP CITY. YOU WANNA KILL SOMEONE, THEN KILL ME!"

A bolt of black energy shot through the sand and stone, hitting Terra in the side of the head and knocking her against her own flying boulder. With Terra dazed, the rock tornado had ceased, giving Raven the chance to approach the geomancer without harm. She grabbed Terra by the hair and lifted her so that she was eye level with herself. Her lips lifted into a sinister, fang filled sneer, her skin now a deep crimson and eyes a honeyed yellow. On her forehead, just as Terra predicted, were two horns.

She licked her fangs hungrily. "Alright."

* * *

Black Beast held the remaining Titans back as the two battled it out in front of them. Cyborg and Starfire had awakened by this time and watched in horror as Raven beat Terra back with demonic savagery, but strangely hadn't killed her yet. Instead, Raven dragged the blonde geomancer by her hair and threw her in front of her former teammates.

"R-Raven?" Starfire managed to peep, "what's happened to you?"

She smirked, "This is my real form Starfire. The monster I was always meant to be." Her voice had changed to a deep guttural snarl, "The Raven you knew is gone. But there is still one more thing that needs to be done." An ethereal black and red blade appeared at her finger tips, causing Black Beast to begin giggling menacingly.

"Raven, I'm-we're begging you not to do this." Cyborg plead.

Raven walked in front of her teammates tapping each of them on the cheek with her blade until she came to Robin, whose eyes were downcast. "Anything from you Boy Wonder."

"No," he said quietly. "I know this isn't you Raven. This isn't your true form, I just hope one day you realize that."

She gave him a slight cut against his cheek, but otherwise ignored his begging.

Now. It was time.

She left her worried and begging team to stand in front of Terra, who had gotten to her knees at this point. Raven placed the tip of her blade under Terra's chin to lift her head up to face her. "Any last words?"

Terra, bloodied, bruised, and sore opened her swelled eyes to the demoness. "Yes, actually." Terra dug into the pouches on her belt and removed three items. "One day, when you find your way back. Let these be your guide." She began to lay them out one by one. "To help you remember you had a family," the first was a picture of all of the Titans, honorary or otherwise, all close together and making goofy faces, "to remember you are more then just a demon," the second was a feather, whiter then a fresh snowfall. A feather that Raven could feel, belonged to her grandfather, "and remember that you had love." Terra placed the last item onto the ground. A small, round, insignificant, copper penny. Raven wondered if it was a trick, but her senses told her that THIS was HIS penny. Beast Boys penny.

Raven glanced at Terra in disbelief. "H-How did you get these?"

Terra looked up at her executioner, "It doesn't matter. I have them, and their yours to keep. What you do with them is up to you." She lowered her head. "I'm ready now."

Raven looked down at the items suddenly aware that the sounds of the world seemed to vanish around her. No longer could she hear her teammates begging with her, or Black Beast encouraging her. It was just her and the three little items at her feet. The photo was of the entire team of Titans right after beating the Brotherhood. Kid Flash had been trying to snap the picture then speed over to the group, but it only ended up having a yellow and red blur in the picture. Even after Raven, and Argent had said they would levitate the camera, the Titans opted for just a silly picture. Her eyes drifted to herself, seeing "her kids" and Bobby hanging all over her, but if she looked hard enough at herself, she could see the faintest of smiles. It was then that Raven discovered that her little family of five had grown overnight.

The feather. The feather of an Angel, her grandfather. How can such a wonderful creature also exist inside her? But the evidence was right there in front of her. She could feel it's power, a power that also flowed through her veins. No matter how small it was, she can still feel it, inside of her. An ancient Native American saying suddenly came to her. "Each Of is have two wolves inside of us. Which wolf will we become? The one we feed."

His penny. A representation of his light, his goodness and purity. The world was ending and he stops to return back to her and give her this useless item. Who else would do that? Not Robin, not Starfire, not Cyborg. Only him. He was the light of her life. But now he was gone? What was she going to do now?

"MY PRINCESS!" Black Beast shrieked, "KILL HER! SHE DESERVES IT!"

Raven glanced at her teammates, Cyborg and Starfire continued to plead with her while Robin kept his eyes away. She looked back to Terra, whose eyes were closed with the blade at her throat and waiting for the end, then she glanced at her Beast.

"KILL H-GAH!" Everything stopped the blade in Raven's hands was plunged into his chest.

Red, warm and bloody tears streamed down her four eyes and she roared, "YOUR. NOT. HIM!" She kicked him back, blade still in his chest, until he fell onto his back and the blade vanishing into nothing.

Raven fell to her hands and knees with a thud, but no other movement was made. Instead everyone stared with apprehension and confusion at the demoness. Slowly her red skin faded back into a soft pale grey, her fangs and claws vanished, and her eyes shifted back into two violet orbs, orbs dripping with fresh tears. Lastly, her scandalous outfit changed its color from blood red back into a midnight blue. Once her change had finished her head shifted from the floor in shame to those who were staring at her with mouths agape.

Starfire, hands clasped together under her chin, hesitantly approached her. "Ra-Raven?"

There was an explosion of emotion and without a second thought, Raven wrapped her arms around Starfire and began squeezing as hard as she was able, yelling muffled apologizes as loud as she was able, But was quieted by playing her face into Starfire's neck. Cyborg was next to wrap the two in an enormous metal hug, his single human eye producing as much moisture as it was able.

The last one, Robin had gotten to his feet and slowly made his way to the sobbing group. Raven lifted her puffy, red and tear stained eyes to meet his own.

"Robin," she croaked, "I'm, I'm so-" she couldn't finish, for Robin had already pulled her into a tight embrace, his own tears soaking her neck.

"Welcome back Raven." He whispered. They remained there for a moment longer, before Starfire remembered Terra still on her knees not far from them. She ran to her side, as everyone else got to her feet.

"Are you well friend?" Starfire asked.

Clearly she was less then Alright, but she gave a weak nod. "I'll be fine."

Cyborg glanced at Terra. "Wha-what did you do?"

Everyone looked at her, waiting for her answer. Terra bent over and picked up the three items. "My, Uh, mom Malundra, told me about you Raven, how your part demon, part human, and even part angel, but her demon half was taking over. You just needed to be reminded of your humanity and your angelic nature. Malundra was the one who got these for me. I don't know how she got them."

Terra handed them back to Raven, who clutched them closely to herself. "But why you?" Robin asked. "We couldn't even reach her."

Terra shrugged, wincing in pain as she did so. "Malundra said that for Raven to overcome her demon half she had to demonstrate and act that was truly divine. And the most divine quality anyone could show is-"

"-forgiveness." Raven whispered. Raven looked eyes with the geomancer. "I forgive you Terra."

"Not to break up this happy moment," Cyborg interrupted, "But how did you know Raven would forgive you?"

Terra shrugged again, "I guess I still have to forgive myself."

They excepted her explanation, "Well what now? Have we stopped Trigon from rising?" Cyborg asked again.

A low voice rang through the cavern. "Not quite." The cavern was then illuminated by and eerie red, orange and yellow glow, the familiar glow of Trigons fire demon minions that began to surround them.

"No," Raven breathed, "it's not possible."

"Oh, it is my dear daughter," the voice boomed, "It doesn't matter that you shifted sides . . . Again. You already gave in to your darkness, opening the door to my cage."

"But you need a vessel!" Robin shouted, "and you can't have Raven! She didn't kill!"

"True, my young friend," Footsteps began to echo from the darkness of the cavern slowly coming towards them. "So I needed a new prom dress." The stranger stepped into the light of the fire demon creatures, revealing the leather jacket clad demon, Marik. Complete with four blood red smoking eyes, dirty blonde hair colored white and ethereal antler like horns smoking on his forehead. "Like the new look?"

The Titans stared in horror. Trigon had been released again.

* * *

Drake Daniels felt the gentle waves of the ocean float his limp and exhausted body from the blue waves to the soft hot sand of the beach, the ungodly sounds of carnage still exploding from the city. Drake's eyes fluttered open, his eyes staring up into a Star filled sky, quickly being covered by the red smoke of fire and blood. And yet, Drake didn't feel any pull to return to the battle field. In fact he didn't feel the need to do anything, but lay there in apathy. However he suddenly felt aware of another presence standing at his feet in the water.

But once again he didn't care if they were friend or foe, but his curiosity got the better of him. Who was with him? He wondered.

He painfully got into a sitting position to meet the stranger who was with him. But it wasn't a stranger, it was someone he knew well, but hadn't seen in over a hundred years. Someone looked like an older version of himself, only his brown hair was much shorter and combed to the side and dressed in a classic red leather military tail and waistcoat. And around his neck, a large crimson ruby pendent nestled in a silver dragon.

"Hello Drake." He said authoritatively. "It's, Uh, been a while."

Drake couldn't believe what, and who he was seeing, but managed to gasp a single, "Dad?"


	10. The vessel

**After this chapter I'm going to get back to my usual updating schedule of about once a week until the end. I hope you guys have enjoyed these back to back chapters. I know I have enjoyed writing them.**

 **Anyways read and review and on with the show.**

 **Chapter 10: The vessel**.

Perhaps it was the fact that he was a demon, but Marik never tired of seeing the streets drenched in blood, the sky being blurred by smoke and fire, or the howls of death, anguish, and suffering. Yup, it reminded him of home alright. Unlike Landon, Marik didn't remember his life before this, so the only thing he ever knew was hellfire, blood, and pain. This was nothing new to him, but what was new was the Dragon adding to the flames.

Marik sighed happily, "Son of a bitch did it."

"You doubted me?"

Marik left his view of the city from the top of the church balcony when the voice of Wrath called him from bellow. "I figured it was fifty fifty."

Wrath smirked as the demon joined him on the floor of the church. "I've been doing this for centuries my friend, believe me, I know what I'm doing."

"Now we just sit back and watch the city burn." Marik's attention was pulled to one of the benches we're both Greed and Sloth had sat themselves. "You've served our father well."

"Indeed . . . . but . . . he needs . . . . something . . . . more from . . . . you . . . . Marik."

Marik raised a brow to Sloth. "What more could he need of me?"

I smile creeped slowly up Sloths bearded face. " . . . you. . ."

Marik's confusion was quickly forgotten when a tentacle, made of pure hellfire, wrapped around his arms, neck and legs and brought him to his knees.

"What . . is the . . . meaning of this . .?" Marik struggled against the fiery bonds, but they wouldn't budge.

"Well it's like my brother said," Wrath stepped up to the bound Lucifarian demon, "More is needed from you."

"What on Earth would Trigon want from me now?"

As Marik spoke the air began to thicken with black and red mist, effectively cutting them off from the Earth they knew and brought them all face to face with the multi-dimensional demon Lord himself. Once again, Marik was in the presence of four blood red eyes and a fiery red S in the center.

"Lord Trigon, May I ask what this is about?"

Trigon chuckled, a deep booming chuckle that shook the church. "Of course, my loyal servant. As my son mentioned, more is needed from you and in this case, your vessel."

Marik gave a weak and nervous laugh, "But I thought Raven was to be your vessel?"

"True. But I have absolutely no faith in her ability to complete her task, so I require another, and your vessel my friend, believe it or not, is strong enough to contain me."

Marik shook his head in fear, "No, No you promised I would watch this world burn?!"

"And you will. You shall get a front row seat to the destruction of this world." Trigons laughter thundered around the church as Marik fought against his minions, but it was useless. Red mist surrounded him and gradually began to consume him.

* * *

While stumbling to get to his feet, Drake struggled to take in his surroundings. He recognized the beaches not far from the Tower, but for some reason he couldn't find the it, nor the city behind him, or anyone on the beach for that matter. In fact, the beach seemed to stretch on for miles and miles and far as the eye could see in all directions. And looking behind him, he just saw sand. He looked back to his father who stood before him. Corwin Daniels, Dragon Master Of Kuarlong. He'd recognize his hard ass exterior anywhere. It actually reminded him of the guy in the helmet. What was his name? Mento?

"Where are we?" Drake asked him.

Corwin raised a brow. "You'd don't know?" He tapped the side of his head with one finger, "We're in your melon son."

Drake looked around again, unsure if he was relieved or disappointed. "So your not really here then? Your just in my head?" His father nodded in response. "Great. One of those 'self realization trips' right? No thanks. Where's the exit?" He started walking, not sure where he was supposed to go, but anywhere was better then there.

"I can't let you go back to your unstable body." Corwin stepped in front of his son and placed a hand over his chest.

"Unstable body," he looked up at his father confused, but gradually, the memories started coming back. "Oh . . . Right . . ."

"You remember don't you?"

"Well how can I not, I held the woman I loved in my arms as she died-"

"-and in your anger you destroyed your own gem, thus releasing the dragon inside you to lay waste to the city."

Drake scoffed, "And?!"

Corwin looked at his son with great concern. "Is that all you have to say. You may have killed hundreds of innocent lives, and you don't even care?"

"Well I'm fresh out of tears Alright! I have spent days, weeks, months crying over my lost family only to KEEP losing those I care about and for some reason I'M still here and for WHAT?!" Drake was practically begging at this point, "WHY AM I STILL HERE?!"

Corwin waited a moment for Drake's to calm down before speaking. "So that's it huh? What your really afraid of?"

Drake shouldered past his father. Again he wasn't sure where to go, but he didn't want to be there. "Other then an irrational fear of the ocean, I'm not afraid of anything."

Corwin followed behind him as he spoke. "I know you not, You don't fear pain, or death, monsters or demons, but you know what your afraid of Drake?"

"If I begged ya, would you share it with me?" Drake spoke with a blade of sarcasm, knowing full well where this was going.

"Your afraid of living!" Corwin grabbed Drake by his shoulder and spun him around. "Your afraid that you'll learn that everything you've done, everything you've lost has been for nothing."

"Well isn't it? The only reason I'm here is because of some stupid notion that I'd be able to lead the descendants of Dragon Knights, but where are they? Hm? No one told me how to find them?"

"Isn't Draco working on that now?"

Drake rolled his eyes, "Yeah using a spell from Malchior, not exactly the most trustworthy now is it?"

Corwin shrugged a shoulder, "Fair enough."

"Right, So If you'll excuse me. I've got to get the hell outta here." Drake turned away, but couldn't see any way out of her current predicament.

"And go where Drake?" Corwin called to him, "Back to your body. You'll be awake for five seconds before the Dragon takes over, is that what you want?"

"Doesn't matter what I want." Drake muttered as he searched the beach for any way out.

"Is that what you really think?"

"YES!" Drake stomped over to his father, "YOU TRAINED ME UNTIL I COLLAPSED FROM EXHAUSTION, DAY IN AND DAY OUT UNTIL THAROG TOLD YOU TO STOP AND GIVE ME A BREAK. I HAD ONE FRIEND. ONE! AND I LOVED HER. BUT WHAT HAPPENED? I HAD TO LEAVE BECAUSE IT WAS BEST FOR MY PEOPLE!"

"What do you want me to say Drake? That I'm sorry? That I was wrong? You know it wouldn't matter since this isn't really me, it's you-"

"Then why are you here? What is my subconscious trying to tell me?"

Corwin was silent for a moment, "Well what do you want to hear? That it wasn't pointless? That you didn't lose everything you loved for nothing? I can't tell you that, but you believe that with all of your heart and soul and that's why you smashed your gem-"

"Because I'm done right? I'm done losing everything I love and ready for the dragon to take over right?"

Corwin watched his son with a quizzical expression, "Is that . . . What you really want?"

"Pfft What are you talking about?"

"You forget son, I'm part of you meaning I know everything you know, even the things you don't want yourself to know."

Drake scoffed again, "I've been wanting this to be over for years, and if that demon hadn't dragged me into this then I would be vacationing to all points nowhere."

"But then you never would have met these kids?"

"Yeah And Maybe my heart won't be shattered right now." His throat instantly tightened when his thoughts were pulled back to Kole. The young woman who stole his heart, made him feel that he could love again, that he could actually stop fighting, but now she was gone. "So what now? Your gonna tell me it's all good? That I loved after Elsa, I can love after Kole too?"

Once again Corwin was quiet. "That's not really what's on your mind though is it? Your still wondering what the point of it all is?"

"Well why me?" Drake spoke through the ever growing lump in his throat, "why am I cursed with having to be alone forever? Why am I cursed with having to fight forever? Why am I just . . . CURSED!"

"One question at a time son. I'm sure someone is already searching the beach for you as we speak."

"Fine, then answer me this. Why am I still here? Why am I still alive?"

"Believe it or not Drake you already know the answer. When we met together the night before you left, the Oracle said you would be the one to save your people."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know Drake!" Corwin snapped, "All I know is that through YOU, our people would live again."

Drake scoffed again with a shake of his head, "Leave it to an Oracle to be cryptic." Drake began pacing about the beach, no longer caring about escape, just in thought. "Was that my purpose then? To leave with Draco when he said he had the ability to find other knights? Is that how I'm supposed to save our people?"

Corwin shrugged. "I don't know. Again, if you don't know it, then how do you? You could always ask the dragon."

Drake stopped his pacing. "I can do that? Actually talk to him?"

"Well we are in your mind after all. Why not?" The wind around them began to pick up, kicking about sand, water and stone, signaling that the beast in question was on his way to them now. "This should be interesting!" Corwin shouted over the ever increasing wind. Drake shielded his eyes from the sand just as a dark shadow looked over them. With a boom, an enormous scale version of his dragon form landed in front of them, its glowing green eyes narrowed at Drake.

His head swiveled from Corwin to Drake, and back again. " **Family reunion**?"

"Something like that. I need to ask you something?"

His head swiveled in Drake's direction, **"If it's about any humans that may have been in the path of my blaze, the answer is no, I don't care."**

"Geez Drake, it's like you two were separated at birth." Corwin smirked.

Drake ignored his fathers off handed remark, choosing instead to keep his attention on the dragon. "My father told us a long time ago that we would help to save our people, do you know what that means?"

The dragon got comfortable by laying down on the sandy beach. " **Unfortunately I do not. Even though only a fraction of me exists within you at a given time, I still only know as much as you do."**

Drake sighed in frustration, "Great so I still have no idea what any of this means, or what my true purpose is."

"Drake it'll come in time."

"Don't give me that shit!" Drake spat at his father. "I've done my waiting!"

The dragon snorted, " **I always assumed we would continue the species once our hatchling was born."**

Drake wasn't sure if he was still hallucinating, or if he had sand in his ears. "Wait . . . What did you say?"

" **Your hearing is not that bad Drake, I said when our hatchling was born."**

Drake felt like he had been punched in the gut, making it difficult to breath, or even speak properly. "But-what do you mean 'hatchling'? Like a . . . Baby?"

The dragon tilted his head on confusion, but then appeared as if he remembered something. " **That's right. Humans are unaware of such things. I knew the moment we made love to the queen of Arendelle that we had conceived a child."**

There is was again, the punch to his gut and gasping for air. His father was by his side when Drake fell to his knees. "I . . . Had . . .We . . . . Had . . A child. I . . Have to find them."

"Drake you won't be able to. It's been at least a hundred and seventy years-"

"-then I find their descendants." He looked into his fathers eyes with a sparkle of hope. "Dad, I have a descendant out there somewhere. I have to find them." It was perfect. He thought to himself. I mean Kole is . . . . But I have a family out there. I have to find them.

* * *

Trigon paced back and forth looking down over the five Titans. "So these are supposed to be the heroes of this world?"

"We did it before." Robin snarled through clenched teeth.

Trigon glanced in his direction and smiled smugly. "Ah Yes, the acrobatic orphan. True, you beat me before, because I underestimated you," he looked disgusted at the others, "children. Nothing like having your true form shredded into pieces in order to teach you a pinch of humility."

Raven scoffed, "You? Humility? Please."

Trigon narrowed his eyes in a fury and stomped over to her. With a soft arc of his hand, he brought it across her face. Hard. "You will speak when I SAY you can, you ungrateful child!"

"HEY!" Cyborg shouted, "YOU WANNA BEAT ON SOMEONE? BEAT ON ME!"

Trigon glared, But only in amusement. "A yes. The talking trash can, pretending to be a man. While your offer is noble, it's unnecessary." His attention was still on Cyborg when Raven spat at his feet, bringing his fury ridden attention back to her.

"Don't, speak about my friends that way." She croaked.

Once again, Trigon smirked in amusement. "I see it will take some time for you to be broken. Humanity has made your spirit strong," he grabbed her by her hair and forced her to look at him, "but anything can be broken." He pulled her from the group of Titans and tossed her to the stone floor and proceeded to kick, and stomp, and beat her, all the while her friends pleaded for him to stop, but he paid them no mind.

After ten minutes he stepped away to the other Titans while she vomited blood and held her body in agony.

"You CLORBAG!" Starfire shrieked as loudly as she was able, shooting Trigon with her eye bolts.

He shrugged off her attack like it was nothing as his four eyes fell onto Starfire and Terra. "Well isn't this an interesting turn of events. I have two princesses in my hold."

Robin, Cyborg, And Starfire did a quick headcount. Starfire was a princess, then who was-

"Terra?" Robin wondered. "A princess?"

Terra looked away sheepishly. "Yeah, um, fun fact about me, but not really the issue here."

"Oh I see," Trigon smirked, "you didn't know that she was a shamed and illegitimate child of Markovia? Well you'll have plenty to talk about later on." Trigon then turned to the entrance of the cavern and bellowed, "WRATH! SLOTH! GREED!" A few second later, his three sons had emerged from the shadows, all on one knee and bowing before their father.

"You . . . Called us . . . Father?"

"Yes," Trigon motioned for his fiery minions to get Raven to her feet. "Mariks vessel is powerful, but it can't contain me for long so we're going to have to get her prepared." Raven, hanging from the creature tentacles, let out a soft gurgling sound that no one caught. "I'm sorry dear What was that?" Trigon leaned in closer to her face.

Her head snapped up so she could spit a mouthful of blood into her fathers face, and then with a newfound strength she snarled, "You. Will. Not. Have. Me."

Trigon looked enraged for a moment, but slowly it melted into amusement. "Oh my dear daughter," he pinched her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes, "I will have you, and you'll let me in. Do you want to know how I know that?" Silence was his answer. Trigon motioned for Sloth to slink behind the Titans. "Because I'm not going to kill your friends. You are. You see. I will take you, and them into the deepest corners of my kingdom and every minute of every day and night I will torture them. I will cut them. I will stab them. I will burn them. I will inflict any and all manner of pain upon them, until they are begging for death. And when they are at my feet pleading for the pain to stop, I will make sure you hear their cries, hear every second of their pain so that when they beg for death, it is you that gives it to them. And once your vessel is scared, then it will be mine."

Raven couldn't help the look of horror that came over her expression. She knew of the horrors he was capable of and so much more, and the idea of that being inflicted on her friends was . . . There weren't words to describe it. And she would have to listen to their cries each and every day. Breaking down, she furiously shook her head. Violet hair, blood and tears whipping about as she shook. "No, no, Please. Just take me! Take me!"

Trigon chuckled, "You know I can't. You have to kill, and you haven't." Trigon looked to Wrath. "Tell the armies to take them alive. They will each suffer at my hands. And make sure they know that SHE is to blame for all of this." Wrath nodded with a smile and vanished. Trigon then turned to Sloth, who stood behind the Titans. "Get them ready for transport into my kingdom."

"You won't get away with this!" Trigon turned to Robin again who was now glaring daggers him.

He snickered, "Why? You think your 'Justice League' will save you? Not where I'll take you."

"No, cuz we will beat you. We did it once and we'll do it again."

This time Trigon and his sons howled with laughter. "Is this the time where your going to tell me the "there's always hope" speech? That's not going to work this time, because there IS NO HOPE! Go ahead tell him Raven."

The broken, bruised and beaten girl looked to her friends who were silently pleading with her to prove him wrong, while Trigon waited for her to admit defeat.

But she quickly remembered the feather, her friends, penny and the words, " _ **You don't realize it, but your actually the most hopeful person I've ever met. From the day you were born, they said you were evil, that you were created to do unspeakable things, but you wished for more. You dared to hope you could be a hero."**_

She scowled with unspeakable malice at her father. "Screw. YOU!"

Trigon only shrugged. "So be it," And he looked back to Sloth. "Sloth I said get-". Sloth suddenly fell to his knees, before falling flat on his face. An open wound on his back oozing fresh blood.

Everyone looked at the corpse with puzzlement and confusion just as someone stepped in from the shadows.

"Dear god he even takes forever to die." He said. He stepped over the body and into the center of Trigons minions. "I guess my invitation got lost in the mail."

"That's not possible. You can't be here Envy!" Greed shouted. "Your door wasn't open! Father his door wasn't open!"

"I know," Trigon frowned at his son. Envy. "But your not welcomed here anyways. Envy."

Envy only smirked at his father. "Awe. Well you just talked yourself out of a 'Worlds greatest Dad' t-shirt." Envy began waving a black blade at his father. "Azarathian blade. Never leave home without it."

Trigon glared furiously. His eyes glowing with red hot malice. "You treacherous little worm. I should kill you were you stand."

Envy continued to smirk. "So this is the Hello I get after all these years?"

The Titans however looked on with confusion. Why were they calling this guy a Envy? They only knew him by one name.

Carnus Valogneus.


	11. Green with Envy

**Whose ready for another chapter of "can't run forever"? Cuz I sure am.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 11: Green with Envy**

" _DEMON!"_

 _"MONSTER!"_

 _"CREATURE!"_

 _"THING!"_

 _"CONFESS YOUR SINS!"_

 _I remember that one being said to me the most, though I never knew what it meant._

 _I remember watching as my mother was beaten, whipped, and "punished" for being rapped and giving birth to a demon child. The boy with ashen skin, black hair, and emerald green eyes. I remember I woman wondering how a child of such evil could possess such beautiful eyes, Then was quickly scolded by a man in a robe, Telling her not to be beguiled by a child of the devil. I remember those being the only kind words I ever received._

 _I remember being taken by men in blood red robes with four eyes cut into the hoods and S's on their foreheads. I remember them telling me that I was special, that I was "a child of Scath", and that was nothing to be ashamed of, and that they were supporters of my father. Who that actually was, I didn't know and wouldn't know for some time. I remember the night the soldiers came. Roman soldiers I believe. They cut down the supporters of Scath one by one, looking for me, of all people, and I still didn't know why._

 _I remember being brought before a court of judges demanding that I confess my sins, but how could I confess to something that I didn't even know? That response earned myself lashes, chains, beatings, holy water that burned, and other various forms of punishment for my "sins", which were still a mystery to me. I was denied food and water, because they were under the impression that something like me didn't need daily sustenance to stay alive. Until one day when they asked, "what were my sins?", I told them simply._

 _"I was born."_

 _And all of this before my eighth year._

 _I remember wondering the streets of Jerusalem begging, eating on the floor with the dogs and swine. Being kicked aside, feared, spat upon and the beatings only continued. If it was by those on the streets, or those drunken fools that need some form of sport in those slow evenings._

 _But it was on one of these evenings that something miraculous happened._

 _One of those drunken slobs continued to cut and slash at me until I this . . . Power began to leak from the farthest reaches of my body and into their minds. Soon there was shouting, fighting and killing. Lots And lots of killing all over the small portion of the city._

 _I could feel it. I could see it. Their jealousy. Their envy of one another and their desire for blood if it meant that their needs were satisfied. I could touch their envy, and push them forward and make them kill each other until there was nothing but blood._

 _No one beat me anymore. No one asked me to confess my sins. No one stood in my way. What did I want? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just watching their jealously consume them was enough for me._

 _I remember when he came to me. He needed me. He wanted ME. All I had to do was swear to him, swear my life to him and he would help to rid me of my mortal chains. All I had to do was swear on his crown._

 _"I swear . . On Lucifer's crown." And thus he opened the doors to his domain, were I served him. And not once did I taste death._

* * *

Carnus, or Envy, paced the cavern, sparing a glance at the Titans held down by Trigons minions. "So you've met?" Trigon asked following his line of sight.

Carnus shrugged, "Once or twice, but their not the reason I'm here." Carnus stopped in front of Trigon, his normally smug and calm demeanor being replaced with pure malice and hatred. "I'm here for you."

Trigon smirked, "I see. Come to beg my forgiveness for siding with Lucifer? Being HIS tormentor instead of mine? For being free this whole time and not even trying to release me?" Trigon stepped closer to Carnus and cupped the side of his face with his hand. "Oh my son. You have nothing to be sorry for. It's all water under the bridge. After all, you were the one who started all of this. When you first cut in to your sister? That would lead to my rising again."

Cyborg nudged Robin beside him. "Dude, that means Raven and him are siblings."

"I know," Robin growled, but the father and son exchange continued.

Carnus shoved aside his fathers hand. "If I had known that cutting into her would set the stage for your return, I never would have set foot in Jump City. You misunderstand father," Carnus spat the word with venom, "I hate you. With everything I am I hate you. Do you even know what I have done over the past centuries of existence?" Trigon narrowed his eyes in anger, but his anger still paled in comparison to Carnus. It was clear that Trigon knew the answer, but was to enraged by it to say it out loud, so Carnus did it for him. "I made a name for myself as the most feared demon in hell and on earth, while YOU are nothing more then a once demon warlord who was beat by a little girl, his own daughter to be exact, and has sunk so low as to start wearing other demon meatsuits just to stay alive!"

Carnus was punched in the gut by an invisible force that blasted Him to the other side of the cavern with a sickening slam that quickly silenced the catacombs. Carnus slid to the ground with a thud as his father approached him, The Titans now all but forgotten. Trigon stood over his son, his eyes smoking red with fury and rage.

"You ungrateful worm. Your just like your sister." He then began to stomp Carnus repeatedly with his boot. "I created you! Gave you power! Gave you LIFE, and you betray me, attempt to humiliate me?! I am TRIGON THE TERRIBLE. I conquered worlds! Slaughtered billions! My children number in the thousands and you dare to speak to ME in such a manner! You are NOTHING WITHOUT ME! YOUR NOTHING WITH ME, AND YOU THINK YOU CAN EVEN STAND ON THE SAME GOUND AS ME!? I AM TRIGON! WHO ARE YOU WITHOUT ME!?"

Trigon came at Carnus with another boot to his gut, but suddenly stopped. Looking down, he saw that Carnus had his foot caught in his hands, a devilish grin on his face, and his eyes smoking a pale white.

"Who am I?" Already the flesh around his face began to peel back to reveal dirty white horrid face with sunken white eyes, and jagged teeth and pointed ears, "I'm Carnus Fucking Valogneus, and you gave me . . . ." He pushed Trigon back as he got to his feet. "NOTHING!"

* * *

The Titans watched as Carnus's power began to shoot in all directions, blasting the cavern walls and Trigons minions that held them bound, easily weakening them enough for the Titans to escape. They Ran to Raven, who was still weakened from her beating from Trigon and helped her to her feet.

"We have to go," she said hoarsely, "Their gonna bring down the whole cave at this point." Looking behind, they could see that Carnus and Trigon had begun to battle amongst themselves causing the cave to shake mercilessly.

Robin turned to Terra. "Think you can get us outta here?"

"Don't have to ask me twice." With glowing yellow eyes she ripped a boulder out from underneath them that quickly floated them through the cavern to the city.

"When we get topside, we'll have work on containment." Robin ordered, "make sure their fight doesn't leak into the city."

"Are you serious Robin?" Raven didn't mean to snap, but his request seemed ridiculous to her. "This is Trigon and Carnus we're talking about. There is nowhere for anyone to go that's far enough to be safe from their power."

"But we must do something." Starfire insisted.

"I can try burying them down there." Terra said.

"That wouldn't contain them for long. It'll give us an hour at best."

"Plus we still need to see what the situation topside is," said Cyborg.

"Indeed. We must see how many friends are left, and what the condition of the city-" Starfire placed her hands over her mouth as she gasped. Terra had taken them to the top of the cavern and were now looking at what remained the city.

The night sky was red with fire that was slowly consuming the city, the streets a darker shade of red from blood. Screams of panic and confusion ripped from the throats of innocent bystanders and was shortly joined by the inhuman snarls of demonic horrors that held their city hostage.

As his masked eyes absorbed the carnage, Robin felt a hand grip his shoulder. "Robin? What are we to do?"

For the first time in a long time, he had no idea. The city was burning. People were dying. His friends were fighting for their very lives. And to top it all off, two demonic powerhouses were fighting it out in a full on death match below them. But then he caught the sight of Donna, sword and shield in hand, battling to protect a family of three from a warthog demon.

Robin got his sword at the ready. "What we always do. Protect this city." With a battle cry and without a second thought to his own safety, charged into the fray, his girlfriend following from above. Cyborg however had to examine the damage on his leg from battling with Black Beast. True it was bad, but wouldn't stop him from kicking ass and taking names. He was about to when he turned back to Raven and Terra.

"You ready to-" He froze.

Raven wore a look of complete horror, dread, and shame. Her eyes wide with shock and tears, and her face paler then normal. She looked as if she was going to vomit right then and there while slowly backing away from the devastation of the city before her. She was shaking her head while her mouth moved up and down but wasn't forming words, but quietly and without breath she began to mutter.

"I . . I did this . ."

Cyborg approached with his hands out, "Raven come on-"

"I did this . . All of this . . I . ."

Suddenly brown leather gloves gripped her arms. "Raven look at me!" Terra shouted. Raven flinched as she was shook, but met her blue iron gaze. "Yes you did do this, yes you made a mistake, we've all made them, but if you want to fix it, then you have to snap out of it and fight! And if anyone here knows what their talking about, it's me." Raven tried to pry her eyes away from her stare, but Terra's strong gaze and hands kept her pinned. "Yes you made a mess, but now it's time to clean it up, but if you can't do it, then get outta the way!" Terra Let her go and stepped back. "Whats it gonna be?"

Explosions. Screams. Blood. Death. These things assaulted her senses and were a constant reminder of what she had done, but also a reminder that she was the only one to stop it. With eyes glowing white and black magic crackling at her finger tips, she floated into the air and flew head first into the fray.

* * *

He could feel it clawing at his insides. Hissing, roaring and begging for release. Drake gripped onto a nearby rock as the snarling of the dragon inside of him continued.

 **"LET. ME. OUT! I WILL BURN THIS CITY TO ASHES!"**

"No," he breathed, "You'll kill . . . Innocent people . ."

" **I. Don't. Care!"** Drake suddenly felt as if claws had wrapped around his insides and began squeezing and twisting, forcing him to collapse onto the ground on his hands and knees. Looking down at his hand he could see, his skin becoming scales, and nails becoming claws.

"No . . ."

"Drake!"

He strained his head so he could see over his shoulder and saw Malundra running towards him. " **The one that abandoned you. A mother should never abandon her hatchling, she needs to BURN!"**

Drake swung his arm backwards toward the witch, "GET BACK. I . . I can't hold it back . ."

As her feet sank into the sand, she approached cautiously. "I know. Drake, I can help you. GAH!" Drake rolled himself onto his back when he heard Malundra cry out. She was hit across the back of the head and rendered unconscious but none other then the Sin, Wrath.

" **The one that killed your woman. Let. Me. Kill him!"**

He suddenly felt as if a red hot iron was seared into his brain, forcing him to fold over and release a guttural scream of agonizing pain. But he was still able to hear Wrath approach him, his chortling getting louder with each step. "Go ahead Drake," Wrath got to his knees to make himself level with the Dragon Knight, "I killed your woman after all. Show me your wrath!" Once again, Drake doubled over, his insides feeling as if lava had been poured into his body. He could feel the dragon inching his way out of his body. "You've got to want me dead, after what I did?"

Even with the fire roaring in his ears, he could still hear Wrath's taunts, but he was also able to think. "I do . . Want you dead . . But I don't need wrath to do it. GRAGH!"

Wrath chuckled again, "It doesn't look like you have a choice."

* * *

Robins blade lay broken at his feet, His version blurred from blood oozing from an open wound on his forehead, his knees sore when he was hit from behind by an Imp. Robin couldn't comprehend the utter pain that had shot through his body when the Imp plunged it elongated claws into his back. He screamed, louder then he ever had in his life, and then louder when the Imp began to twist its claws. A bolt of green energy blasted the Imp in the face, releasing Robin from his grasp and into the arms of a bloodied and burnt Starfire. She soared over the carnage until airborne demons began attacking her from all sides. Star bolts shot from her eyes with an unholy savagery at her attackers, but could only do so much, at least until sonic energy erupted from below.

"Leave my sis and bro alone!" He shouted. Of course he had to yell, if he was any quieter he could hear his power cell beginning to lose energy. He blasted, shot and fired, and didn't let up for a second until Starfire and Robin were safe from harm, but Robin was fading fast. Starfire floated to the ground, leaning the injured Robin against a nearby car. "Robin . . Say something . ."

Raven pierced the bone armor of another Razor before using her ethereal blades to take off the heads of the others that had surrounded her, all the while she fought the thoughts that plagued her, how all of this was her fault. With her area clear she quickly searched for her friends, her senses alerting her to the fact that they were in deep trouble, deadly trouble. She took to the sky, following their empathic, one of which was fading fast.

"No . ." She flew harder, faster, searching . . . Searching . . THERE!

"Robin please, you must respond!" Starfire wailed, But was met with only a pale smile on the Boy Wonders face.

"ROB, COME ON MAN!"

"OUT IF THE WAY!" she didn't wait. Raven pushed her friends aside and immediately began to absorb his pain into herself. Slowly, bone marrow released blood cells, tissue knit itself together, and life was being brought back into her team leader. "I'm not losing any more friends. No one else is dying because of me." She ignored the searing pain being branded into her back from taking his pain. As far as she was concerned, she deserved it.

"Raven . . No . ."

"Shut up Robin." She scolded.

"Yes indeed do the shutting up." Starfire was inches from her boyfriends face and nothing was taking her away.

"Raven, hurry up!" Cyborg was on his feet, his sonic cannon charged and blasting at approaching Barons, the towering monstrosities that could squash them flat if they so chose.

Raven did as best as she was able, but her battles previously had left her drained, and now, absorbing another's pain, she crumbled to her hands and knees with exhaustion weighing on her shoulders. But at least Robin would live.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, then wailed, "I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING!" Warm fat tears hit the ground and continued, even when Robin took her by the hand she continued.

"All that . . Matters is that your back with your family."

She took her hand away and scooted back, as if she had a flesh eating disease that would kill them "No. I got my family killed."

Starfire grabbed onto Raven and pulled her into a hug with her and Robin. "Then we parish together. . . As a family."

* * *

Carnus leaned against a nearby boulder to steady himself. Blood trickled from his mouth, eyes and nose, while Broken bones protruded from his flesh. He spat again, this time losing a tooth, and searched, through blurred vision, for Trigon.

"You think you had a chance against me Boy?" Trigon, in just as bad a shape as Carnus, though quicker to heal himself, grabbed his son by the hair and pulled him up to eye level, "I told you. You. Are. Nothing!" He slammed Carnus's head into the ground, savoring the sickening crunch his bones made. "So much for Hells most feared. . " While Trigon boasted he heard something that sounded like laughter, gurgling laughter, coming from Carnus.

Carnus cleared his mouth of blood before speaking. "I Have been, And always will be Hells most FEARED demon. Nothing you say or do will change that. But unlike you father, I'll admit when I need help and admit my mistakes. For example, I needed help and planning three or four steps ahead. Landon helped with that."

Trigon scoffed, "the demon King of Lucifer's hell that is to damaged to face me himself? What on earth did he teach you that I couldn't have?"

Carnus turned his head, smiling a bloody smile. "He taught me to make the right kind of friends. And a long time ago I was asked to make friends with some very important people. Sorry, very important Angels. They asked me for soldiers to help keep you in check. So I gave them soldiers. They should be here in three . . Two . ." Carnus looked through the skylight above the statue of the hand in the center of the caverns. A skylight that was just letting in the first rays of sunlight. ". . . One . . . "

Then a horn trumpeted across the skies.

* * *

The sound of the horn seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time, silencing the demonic armies, and bringing any carnage to a stop. The horn continued to sound from all around them, once, twice and on the third time it sounded again opening a doorway from the skies above them. Cyborg kept himself on the defensive, even through the Barons had ceased all movement to gaze into the heavens. Robin, Starfire and Raven looked into the opening portal, at first seeing nothing, but then with one more blow of the mysterious trumpet, streaks of white light began firing toward the earth below.

They flew through the streets. Through buildings. Past civilians. Over the ocean, and past the heroes. Strangely, no one was afraid of them, at least the humans weren't. The demonic beasts began cowering as the streaks of light began to circle them specifically, but left everyone else unharmed.

Starfire addressed Cyborg, who was still standing and had a better vantage point. "Friend, What are those?"

Cyborg had already been scanning them with his albeit failing equipment. "I have no idea but I can swear there's something IN those streaks of light."

One of the streaks of light began circling the Barons in front of them. It was quite beautiful to look at. Made of the purest white light that flowed like a river that contrasted perfectly to the darkness of the demons below. One of the Barons let out a guttural roar of challenge towards the light that circled them only for the light to finally take shape. The shape of a giant snow while serpent with golden belly scales and claws, long flowing white hair and whiskers. It hissed in response to the Barons then easily began to rip apart the demon horde below.

The Titans watched in awe. The Beast, though vicious, was beautiful and mesmerizing. They felt no fear at the Beast, even when it swallowed the darkness whole, they still felt no fear. The white serpent swallowed the final Baron, before swinging its head towards the injured Titans. With its only pair of legs, it approached the lowering its head until it's incredible golden amber eyes met each of theirs.

Those eyes. There was something, familiar about them.

The serpent hissed before slowly starting to change shape before their very eyes, shrinking down and down and down, until all that was left was a young, 5'10 man, in a white and gold uniform, green skin, fangs and pointed ears.

He turned to the sky.

"Titan Celestial GO!"


	12. Titan Celestial

**Wow this was a chore to get out. I'd like everyone to take a few moment to congratulate Golem XIV for finally catching up! (Applause cheering)**

 **anyways enough talk. On with the show.**

 **Chapter 12: Titan Celestial**

Trigon shattered the glass window that stood above the statue of his own hand and once in the daylight, he took in the sight that was now before him, a sight he never thought he'd see in all of his days. In his clenched fists was a chunk of Carnus's hair and the demon being jerked along harshly. He may not have had much hair, but he had enough for Trigon to drag him by like the disobedient son that he was. Trigons four eyed gaze scanned the city, his mouth agape with surprise and anger. He couldn't have anticipated this, how could he? Angels made no move against him the first time he attempted to take the earth, how could he have known that they would care now? And these lights. What were they? Angels? Impossible . . Wasn't it.

Wait, what did Carnus say earlier?

Trigon lifted Carnus so that he was eye level, his claws digging deep into his coats collar. "These angels that are attacking? Are they your victims?"

Carnus chuckled before coughing on his own blood, "Well at least the Super powered ones."

If Trigon wasn't amazed by his sons lack of loyalty when he joined Lucifer's ranks, he was flabbergasted by what he was hearing now. "You . . You gave the angels soldiers?"

"Jacob needed warriors that were familiar with fighting against your forces. Unfortunately he wasn't very specific on which ones, so I just closed my eyes and picked. You know how angels are, always afraid to get their hands dirty so they outsource."

Trigon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He hated Carnus, but knew that he would never join ranks with ANYONE much less angels. "Why? Why did you do it?"

He continued snickering at his father, enjoying his desperate pleads. "Well you try saying no to that face. Seriously the guys is gorgeous." Carnus's face suddenly went serious as his white eyes burned into his fathers, "But other then the unique opportunity to cut into a super powered being, Jacob could give me the one thing that you never could. That NO one can!"

Trigon narrowed his eyes as he pulled Carnus closer, "And what, pray tell, is that?"

* * *

Shock was too delicate a word to describe the flooding of emotions hammering at the group of young heroes. They saw his lifeless body, held it, cried over it, and one of them actually saw him die. Yet even after all of that, there he stood as if nothing had happened, as if this was just another day responding to a call of Johnny Rancid causing havoc in the city. He still had that goofy, large and toothy fang- filled smile, stunning emerald eyes, and green skin and hair. If there was anything different about him it was his uniform. The original purple spots of his Doom Patrol outfit were now pure white, and the black spots were a magnificent golden, complete with his usual silver belt, gloves and sneakers.

And there was one other thing different about him too.

His very presence overflowed with an energy that could only be described as pure, unchained light, magnifying his already positive emotions tenfold. His new angelic look wouldn't have been complete without a faint golden glow around the crown of his head.

He wasn't sure what sort of reaction he was expecting, but stunned silence was pretty close. He didn't move, unless it was to nervously scratch the back of his head with a nervous chuckle as his friends stood with jaws on the floor.

"I, uh, know that this is a bit, um, hard to believe, you probably don't even think it's me. But I promise you that it's -"

 **VHOMMP**!

He may have been an angel now, but even that wasn't good enough to stand against Starfire and her infamous Tameranian hugs of joy.

With tears of happiness, squeals of joy, and all while being five feet in the air, she spun him around like a top.

"OH THANK X'HAL, FRIEND BEAST BOY YOU ARE ALIVE! I AM FILLED WITH THE JOY I FEEL I MAY BURST!"

"Your . . . not . . . the . . . only one . . . Star . . . " Beast Boy groaned.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Cyborg pulled the pair back to the ground and gave a hard glare to the changeling, "If your really BB, then tell us something only he would know."

Beast Boy was expecting this, and came prepared. "Your favorite show of all time is 'Half of love is enough'. You first got hooked after we got sucked into the TV by Control Freaks machine. Last I checked you still haven't found out if Lance is the father yet."

Everyone glanced at Cyborg who sheepishly looked at his feet. "Yup, it's him."

Beast Boy gave a pat on his best friends shoulder before being approached by the Boy Wonder. Instinctively Beast Boy stuck out his hand, but was surprised when Robin wrapped him in a close and powerful hug.

"Brothers don't shake hands, brother gotta hug."

Beast Boy smiled and gratefully returned it. "Good to see you too Rob."

That just left one more.

She wasn't hard to spot, since she was still in the revealing outfit from before, but now was shaded a midnight blue, and was currently cowering behind her friends. Once his eyes met hers, he smiled a wide toothy grin meant just for her, but as soon as he had she stepped back. Her expression was of raw emotion, disbelief, hurt, confusion, and panic all at the same time. Beast Boy put up his hands and approached cautiously, like you would a frightened animal.

"Rae, it's me." He spoke calmly.

She shook her head. Slowly at first but then her shaking became so fast he could see the tears flying in different directions.

"No," she whispered, her body beginning to tremble, "Your not him."

He continued his cautious approach, their friends waiting behind them with bated breath. "I know this is shocking, Rae, but trust me . . . it's me."

She lunged forward, her body in to much emotional turmoil for her to summon her powers, so she attempted to strike him with pathetic blows, "YOUR NOT HIM! YOUR NOT HIM! YOUR NOT-MPHH!" Her cries and shrieks were suddenly silenced when he crashed his lips against hers, but for some reason she still found herself slapping him. However her attempts got weaker and weaker the longer he held her. The longer he kissed her.

Those lips, these arms. She knew these arms. She knew these lips. It's not hard to forget considering that the only boy she ever kissed was Beast Boy, and she would never forget the feel of his lips. She could never forget these arms. The arms that wrapped around her excitedly after coming back from the dead the first time her father was released. The arms that were safe, warm, and the perfect place for her.

So lost in his touch she hadn't noticed that her eyes and fluttered closed, but was aware when she felt her lips become cold when he separated from hers. Her eyes opened, meeting his cheeky grin. Her hand came up to his face to caress his green cheeks and suddenly the realization hit her.

"Gar-Garfield? It is you." She was never the most touchy feely person, but all of those inhibitions left her the moment her arms wrapped around his neck. "It is you."

"Look I don't wanna be the guy to break up the happy reunion, but how ARE you back?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy stepped away, but still had his hands wrapped around her waist. "It's a long story, one that should be saved for later. We still have work to do."

"What's the plan?" Everyone looked to Robin like he had grown second head. "What? It makes sense that he take the lead after all."

"I'm with Rob, what's the play BB?" Cyborg asked along with a silent, yet cheerful nod from Starfire.

"The plan is simple actually. Kill or banish any remaining sin or demon from the city, but they will handle the city." Beast Boy pointed to the sky and the swirling streams of light.

Starfire gasped, "Beast Boy . . are you saying those are . . "

"I am Star, but like I said, we need to stop Trigon," he turned to Raven, "And your the only one who can."

She furrowed her brow, "H-How?"

He smirked reaching into one of the pockets of her belt and removed the feather. "Just like last time. You need to be touched by an angel. All of you."

Raven and Beast Boy grabbed the feather, that now began to glow a soft golden before enveloping the Titans in it's glow.

* * *

Drake had been to preoccupied with trying to keep the dragon, that had been shouting in his skull, back and his beating from Wrath that he didn't even notice the trumpeting coming from the heavens, but Wrath had.

"No," he growled, casting an uneasy glance at the sky above him. He amplified his beating of the Dragon Knight, "SHOW ME THE BEAST! SHOW ME YOUR WRATH! AVENGE YOUR WOMAN!"

"You mean me?"

He froze, his foot pulled back ready to kick into the Knight again if the voice hadn't stopped him.

That voice? I know that voice. Drake thought to himself. Soft like bells, yet stern. It's heavenly.

Wrath shook away the voice, which was clearly a warning, and went back to his attack.

"GNARK!" A large hand wrapped around Wraths jacket and jerked him backwards off of Drake. Wrath stumbled, but saw the hulking caveman snarling at him and cracking his knuckles.

"You dare touch me you oafish-"

 **THWAM**!

Gnark backhanded Wrath with an unbridled furious punch that sent him skipping across the sandy beach. Gnark slammed his fists into the ground before charging full speed after Wrath, but this left Drake alone with the dragon continuing to shout into his ear. He got to his hands and knees, straining to see the battle, but couldn't believe his eyes.

"I must be hallucinating again. Gnark is dead." But then he saw something else. A blindingly bright light shinned into his eyes forcing him to look away. "Now what?" Once the light had faded, he pried his eyes open unprepared for what he saw.

A women, peach skinned and awash in white light appeared before him, but what stood out to him most was her head of bright pink colored hair. He chuckled, "Now I know I'm hallucinating . . . cuz she's dead too." He felt the burning poker pierce his insides again causing him to roar in agony, but the pain faded when he felt a pair of hands tenderly grasp the sides of his face.

She forced his head upwards so that his hazel eyes met a stunning pair of sapphire orbs. She smiled, that wide lovely smile that calmed the raging fire inside of him, and shook her head. "Your such a hot head." Then she placed her lips against his.

NO! Not a hallucination. This was real! And she was in danger.

He pushed her back. "YOU NEED TO RUN! I-I CAN'T HOLD HIM BACK!"

She ignored his pleas and grabbed him by the sides of his face again. "Just shut up you idiot!" Miraculously she forced him to his back and placed her hands onto his chest, "I know what you did, and I'm here to help you!"

Drake tried to fight her off of himself, but she held him down with her hands over his heart and kept him pinned. She focused her power, using her new angelic abilities to tap into his soul, and the soul of the dragon that was raging inside of him. She pushed past the fire fueled by the dragons hatred. She saw his pain, his anger, his family, his mate and hatchling, and she saw them taken from him. Tears pooled in her eyes as she herself experienced the raw anguish pouring off of the Beast, but she carried forward until her hands touched his scaly hide and her forehead placed against his.

"It's okay," she whispered comfortingly, "You can go back to sleep now. I will watch over him." The Dragons rage began to slowly subside, its roars being replaced with a gentle and deep throated purring. "That's it . . good boy." She stroked his maw, "You two need to join again now. We've got a war to finish." And she extracted herself from his soul, but not without leaving a small crystal stone attached to a crystal chain around Drake's neck.

Gnark threw another punch into Wraths face, easily shattering his jaw and nose. "You pathetic worm!" Wrath threw his fist into Gnarks stomach, the air escaping his body with a whoosh, before backhanding the caveman into the ocean. Wrath advanced, "I don't know how your back, but I plan on sending you-" But a wall of crystal cut him off from the Neanderthal.

"Get away from my brother." Wrath would know that voice anywhere, especially in such an angered state. Kole Weathers stepped in front of Wrath, her cobalt blue eyes narrowed in anger, anger that as aimed right at him.

Wrath chuckled to himself. "Well look whose back. Love the new outfit." Indeed Kole had changed her look into a leotard with long shimmering crystal style sleeves that looked like folding fans, along with boots that were colored a light ice blue with black soles.

She smiled. "I'm glad, it's the last thing you'll ever see."

Wrath smirked again, But was now becoming uneasy. "Well aren't you becoming a little spitfire aren't you?"

"Actually it's Dragonfire."

 **BOOM**.

She was suddenly joined by her elder brother, and Drake, back in his dragon form, and completely under his control, but also had a new look to go with it as well. Normally he was outfitted with plates of armor, but now he wore crystal styled armor on his head, neck, chest, forearms and legs.

This time, Wrath backed away in fear.

* * *

Demonic beasts weren't the other issues the Titans had to deal with. During ensuing chaos a variety of different possessing spirits had taken to escaping the chains of both the Azarathian and Landon's hell dimension, and taking the bodies of the living. Unfortunately some of the possessing spirits were amateurs in the art and were now wondering the streets of the city in a maddening frenzy.

" **Personas más poseídas!** " Mas was pointing to a group of obviously possessed humans that were coming at them at full speed, foaming and snarling as they did so.

" **Que hacemos ahora? no podemos matarlos**?" Manos was concerned when he saw Bushido and Rose Wilson withdraw their swords and take a fighting stance in front of oncoming horde.

"We will do what we have to." Bushido muttered, but unlike Rose, showed little remorse for what his blade was about to do.

Rose still couldn't remember taking the lives of all of those men from the arena, but she could feel that something was wrong with her, on a deeper level. She gripped the handle of her blades, figuring she had already killed humans before, so what's a few more?

The trumpeting had accord a few minutes ago, but they chose to ignore it, thinking it wa just another demonic wave coming at them, but that changed when they saw a wave of light fly over them and then plunge itself into one of the possessed human attackers. The poor soul thrashed and convulsed as the intruding entity assaulted his body before suddenly relaxing and move his head, with an open mouth, towards the skies above. A small burst of light slithered from his throat and began the long journey upwards into the heavens, before the man fell over unconscious. Then the stream of light exited his now empty body and passed into the next one, then the next, and then the next. Each time releasing small speaks of light from inside the possessed humans that would then travel into the sky and out of sight.

Rose, Bushido and the twins watched in awe at what they were witnessing. "What is going on?" Rose asked aloud.

"It looks like the demonic spirits are being cleansed?" As an answer to Bushido's statement, the last possessed member fell to the ground, only this time the light that had invaded their bodies had exited and began to take shape in front of them. The shape of a boy. A blonde, curly haired boy. A blonde curly haired boy that Rose knew instantly, causing her to drop her swords, and her jaw.

"Do you . . know him?" Bushido asked.

Rose wasn't paying attention, but allowed her body to move from her spot and closer to the young man who had now taken full shape in front of her. Along with curly blonde hair, he had wonderful green eyes, a golden tunic over a long sleeved white shirt, white pants and boots. He smiled, a kind and warm smile at the approaching young woman, who suddenly began to cry.

Her hand slowly reached up to touch his face. "Joey?"

Joeseph Wilson nodded before embracing his little sister for the first time in a long, long time.

* * *

The Titans watched from below as a stream of light flew into the water, before seeing two more begin to float above them. The Razors, Imps, Barons, and Warthog beasts, being called pinkies for their green skin, roared in challenge to the new comers. The lights faded, and began to take the shape of a young woman with black hair and red frosted tips, and dark lipstick and a young man whose head and arms were flaming with heavenly holy fire.

Kid Flash gasped in disbelief. "Hotspot? Argent?"

"You know these kids?" Mento asked, his injured wife still being held tightly in his arms.

"They were killed." Red Star answered.

"And now we're back." Argent stuck her hip out and turned to face the demon army. "Shall we?"

Hotspots flames began to burn brighter, "It would be my absolute pleasure. But first." Before anything else happened a tidal wave had emerged from the ocean and was now washing over the city. Putting out the fires, and drenching the demons in holy water. Once they were in this weakened state, Argent and Hotspot charged into the fray and began to cut down their foes one by one, giving the mortal Titans some much needed rest.

Kid Flash collapsed onto the ground, but not before noticing the young man with black hair and eyes surfing the wave that was quickly cleansing the city. He and Speedy shared a glance.

"Garth?"

* * *

Carnus hit the ground with a thud as Trigon stepped over him. "What do we do now father?" Greed asked worriedly.

"I've got an idea." Carnus coughed. "Stick your head between your legs and kiss your asses goodbye. None of us is surviving this fight."

Greed stomped over to his brother. "We won't run, our father WILL triumph won't you?"

Trigon was silent, but was emanating hatred and malice. "I am not yet strong enough to fight against the power of angels." He spoke quietly, as if not wanting to be heard, but it was the truth. If he had taken Raven's body it may have been different, but he hadn't. "Our only option is to run and rebuild my power."

"Leaving so soon?"

"Awe and without a goodbye?"

Trigon rolled his eyes at the all to familiar voices that had gotten his attention, but no longer where they the battered and bruised team of heroes. All wounds had been healed, energy replenished, and weapons at the ready. Robin stood tall with his bow staff extended, while Starfire floated above her boyfriend, her hands and eyes glowing with righteous fury. Cyborg, now fully charged, cracked his neck and go this mechanical parts ready for the ensuing fight. Beast Boy was crouched low to the ground, his aura continuing to glow, and ready to shift at a seconds notice. But none was more ready then his own daughter. With a cloak as white as the freshly fallen snow, she levitated over her friends, her cape and hair billowing in the wind that added to her angelic aura.

Trigon snarled at his daughter. "You think you can stop me just because you've embraced your filthy angelic nature?"

Raven looked down at her father with an expression that wasn't anger, or hatred of rage, but of pity. She floated to the ground and stood before him. "You are weak, it wouldn't be right to fight you. Your armies have fallen and your children are being killed one by one. Surrender now, there is no point in fighting and I will banish you without further incident."

Trigon growled, before exploding with hatred and rage. "YOU DARE TO SPEAK TO ME IN SUCH A MANNER?! YOU INSIGNIFICANT INSECT! I MAY BE WEAK, BUT I AM FAR FROM POWERLESS!" Suddenly from the shadows leapt a black and red beast that came straight for Raven with claws extended and aimed at her throat.

"RAVEN LOOK OUT!" Beast Boy has shifted into a lion of Snow White fur and a glossy golden mane and charged the beast, Black Beast. The child, Greed, moved past his father and ran for the other Titans, leaving Trigon and his daughter alone once again.

The lion pushed the beast to the ground before shifting back into his normal form, before Black Beast followed suit. "Any chance we'll just settle this like buddies?"

His answer was Black Beast changing into a black and red rhino and charged.

* * *

With a battle cry, Wrath charged, fist in the air ready to deliver blows, but the three moved out of the way forcing him to collide with the crystal wall. It cracked on impact, but only a little. Gnark leapt into the air and grabbed Kole by her ankles. She solidified herself, but also added spikes onto her crystal form so as to also have the appearance of a mace. Gnark embedded Wrath with the Kole-mace, producing a scream of pain to rip from his throat, but his pain wasn't over yet.

With his massive jaws, Drake bit down on Wraths shoulder and chest then threw him into the air before spraying him with red hot fire from his throat. Gnark threw Kole into the air so that she passed by Wrath before becoming flesh again. She formed a few crystals out of thin air then impaled Wrath with each of them. Now burnt sand skewered, Wrath plummeted to the ground with a crash, Kole right on top of him.

"That was for killing me." She said darkly. She formed another crystal and placed the tip of the spear right over Wraths heart, "And this is for causing MY dragon to lose his cool." And with one strike the spear went through his heart.

She stood back, watching at the Sin withered away into nothingness, and yet felt a strange sense of calm wash over her. But just in case, she felt a armored muzzle nudge her shoulder gently. She turned around, being met with the hazel slitted eyes of the dragon, a dragon she felt she understood much better. She smiled before placing her hands on the sides of his face and touching her forehead against his own.

"I'm so sorry Kole," he whispered.

She pulled back. "For what?"

He snorted a laugh, "For getting you killed."

She shook her head. "Stop that. Don't ever think like that. I'm back, your back, Gnarks back, we're all back."

Even so, Drake couldn't help the guilt that he felt for allowing her to get killed . . . . But he'd feel guilty later. The strawberry scented, woman he loved was back, and standing in front of him. He nuzzled her head taking in her scent and memorizing her touch, feel and smell.

She giggled, but pushed him away. "I missed you too, but we need to help our friends."

He rolled his eyes and nuzzled her again, "Just a few more." She giggled again and kissed him on his snout.

* * *

"Azarath, Metrioin, Zinthos!"

Rocks surrounded in white energy threw themselves at Trigon, exploding with angelic power on impact. This . . Isn't possible, Trigon growled to himself, I refuse to be beaten back by this brat! Trigon shot at his daughter with red eyes beams, but she batted away his attack like they were nothing and shot back with righteous angelic fury. Trigon slammed into the wall, his power quickly being drained from the battle. Marik's vessel was strong, but not strong enough to keep him stable in battle. Trigon glanced at the other Titans fighting his children.

Greed was quickly losing against Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin, and Black Beast was losing to his angelic counter part.

Sensing her fathers defeat, Raven addressed her father again. "You've lost Trigon."

With anger glowing in his eyes he glared at her. "NOT YET!" He shot another beam of red light from his eyes at his daughters heart.

Black Beast and Beast Boy shifted between different demonic and angelic beasts, slashing, cutting, stabbing, and clawing at each other, splashing each other's blood against the walls of the cavern. Black Beast backhanded his green twin before shifting back into his normal form and jumping on top of him with his claws around his neck.

"You failed to protect her. Only I can!" He growled.

Beast Boy kicked the Black Beast off of him. "Maybe, But I'm still gonna kick your ass!" He charged again as a rhino, but Black Beast shifted into a hard shelled crab looking demon to protect himself from the horn. He was slammed into the wall then quickly changed into a squid, wrapping its tentacles around Beast Boys throat and squeezed. Beast Boy changed into a white dove and fluttered out of the black appendages, the slammed into his black counterpart by changing into a Sasquatch. He punched and kicked as hard as he was able, weakening the Black Beast until he changed back into his normal form.

"You . . . You . . ."

Beast Boy knelt down in front of him. "Look dude, we gotta coexist so we might as well learn to live with each other ya know." Beast Boy extended his claws and plunged them into Black Beasts chest, but not maliciously. He placed his claws into the soul of the Black Beast and slowly began to absorb his energy back into himself.

Trigon blasted again and again at the shield his daughter erected, but was useless against her power. Raven extended the shield, changing them into a verity of different white orbs then blasted at her father, showering him with her angelic power. Smoke, rubble, and dust was kicked into the air from the attack quickly shrouding her father from her view. She waved her hand once and cleared the smoke from the area, but found that her father was gone.

"Guys Trigon is gone!" She shouted.

"Go after him! We'll take care of this!" Robin yelled back. He had placed his staff away and had now removed his blade, hoping that doing so would end the Sin Greed for good.

Xxxxxxx

Trigon stumbled up the stairs of the cavern, heading back to the surface. Sure he was running away, but he had to rebuild his strength. "One I've regained my power, I will come back for you Raven and I will destroy you." He grumbled, but he wouldn't get far. He rolled his eyes and snarled in anger as he turned around to face his daughter again. "Worst child, I have EVER created. Your just as bad as your brother Carnus." Raven approached her father who had now fallen to his knees. "You know you can't kill me girl."

She smirked, "I know. But I don't plan to. I have another idea in store for you."

Trigon snorted, "And What would that be?"

"In time, I need my brothers too."

* * *

Back in the recesses of the cavern Raven stood over the young boy that was housing the Sin Greed. With a few magical words and healing magic through herself and angelic healing from Beast Boy, she was able to banish Greed from his body, Robin took the unconscious child aside and Raven turned her attention to her father.

"I'm only going to say this once. This is my home, and you are not welcomed here."

Beast Boy tapped her on her shoulder, "Well technically Rae, you've already said that-"

"-Shut up."

Trigon glared up at her. "Just get it over with. I don't want to be in front on my ungrateful brats any-"

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

A white light engulfed Trigon the terrible, just as it had before and had banished him to the farthest reaches of places unknown.

Raven stepped back from the spot were her father was just a moment ago. "Raven are you well?" Starfire asked.

Raven nodded her head, but wasn't finished. She stepped over to Carnus who had slumped over a rock, his body bloody and beaten from his father. Once she was in front of him he glanced up, but not at her, at Beast Boy. "I do believe you owe me something."

He nodded in understanding, but the other looked at him with confusion. "Whats he talking about?" Cyborg asked.

"The angel Jacob and him made an arrangement. Jacob would give him something that no one else can."

Robin folded his arms. "And what's that?"

Carnus let his head fall back against the rock with annoyance. "I just . . . Want to sleep."

The Titans were silent for a moment as they let his words sink in, but slowly they understood the meaning behind them. Beast Boy received silent "go-aheads"f from his friend, all except for Raven.

"Rae?"

"Sorry Beast Boy, but I can't let you kill him. He would welcome death, and wouldn't be a punishment. No, I'm going to send him back to the hell dimension that he crawled out of and make sure he never sees the light of day again." She met the stare of each of her teammates, and though it was clear that they didn't agree with her idea, they weren't going to stop her either.

She raised her hands, the spell at the ready, "Sister," he groaned, "If you don't kill me now, you will see me again."

She returned his icy stare with one of her own. "And we'll be waiting. Azarath metrion Zinthos!"

Carnus "envy" Valogneus was then banished from the earth.

 **There wasn't a ton of action in this one, mostly everyone coming back and that's how I wanted it. I was tired of the depressing and now want to move to the fluffy. I hope you enjoyed it and cya next time,**


	13. What the future holds

**Argh! My readers keep updating such awesome stories how am I supposed to get work done!? Oh well at least I'm finally updating, which I am sorry I took so long to update BTW. October was a busy month, but now it's over so hopefully we can get back to some normalcy.**

 **Anyways this is the last chapter before the epilogue, this being the case it's time for some questions.**

 **A. What was your favorite story of this series? Consisting of Feelings, Temptations, Slumber Party, Dark Deal, Being Evil has a Price, and now Can't run Forever. What was your favorite story? What was your favorite moment? I know who your favorite OC is haha, I just hope you like the next batch as much as this one.**

 **B. Next question what do you want to see? What stories would you like to see for the next season? Wanna see some baby Titans? Any storylines you want me to play with? Any characters you'd like to see? Any villains?**

 **Let me know in a PM or in the review. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Anyways, read and review and on with the show.**

 **Chapter 13: What the Future Holds**

Miraculously, after all the power and energy she had just used, Raven didn't feel exhausted at all. Normally she'd feel like she was in a boxing match with Cinderblock, and would for days, but now an unknown energy flowed through her veins helping to fuel her newfound angelic power. She stared at the spot where Carnus sat, as if waiting for him to suddenly appear, but after minutes of silence, she allowed herself to breathe.

It was finally over.

Well considering Carnus it was.

"We still have much to do." she turned to her team, but found that they were stuck in some suspended animation. "Uh, guys?" She waved a hand in front of Robin's face, but he remained still. "Great, I froze time again."

"Actually that was me.''

Now normally it was an obnoxious, English accent who had this sort of timing, but Raven was pleasantly surprised to find a man with dark black hair streaked with silver, and dressed in pure white robes padding his way on bare feet to her and her friends. His very presence piercing the darkness of the cavern.

And he was pretty . . . . Really pretty.

With a slim round jawline, and young boyish features, but what drew her attention almost instantly were his eyes. Even in the dark she could see them as clear as day, and see that they were a deep and shining amethyst. Just like her own.

He smiled, a smile so warm that she gulped and could swear she flushed a little. Yes he was that pretty that a smile from her grandfather made her knees weak. "Are-are you . . Jacob?" She already knew the answer, but her mouth asked the question anyways.

He nodded, but appeared be lost in thought as he stared at her as if looking through her. "My Apologies. I don't mean to stare," he finally said, "You just look so much like your mother."

"M-Mother? Your . . "

He nodded again. "Yes Raven. She was my daughter. Angela." Jacobs smile faded into a look of sadness before taking a seat onto a nearby Boulder. He leaned forward on his knees and planted his ever growing saddened eyes onto the ground. "I am so sorry Raven . . ."

Raven approached him feeling confused by his sudden confession. "For . . . what?"

He let out a long sigh. "For . . everything. There are things you do not know, nor were you meant to, but I feel you must know." He lifted his head to look up into the cave and but at her. "This . . . this was always meant to be . . . "

Raven rolled her eyes. "Tell me something I don't know. I've had that stupid prophecy drilled into my head ever since I was a child."

"But what you don't know, is heavens part in your destiny." Ravens mouth snapped shut, her full attention now on the angel sitting before her. "Trigon . . he destroyed countless worlds, oceans of innocent lives gone. Heaven needed to do something, to prevent another Lucifer, but Trigon could only be defeated by his own blood, and so we devised a way to set in motion the events that would lead to his defeat."

Raven felt a weight begin to fall onto her chest as he continued, "I was chosen, to help create the woman who could carry Trigons child, that would be his downfall," his head slumped again, this time in shame, "But . . . something . . . happened."

Raven couldn't keep her eyes off of him, "You fell in love . . . "

He was quiet for a long moment, his breathing calm and even. "When I held your mother in my arms, a small, defenseless, wriggling human being, and she cried and wailed her first breaths of life . . I couldn't . . . I couldn't allow her to take part . . . . so we ran. But we couldn't run fast enough."

Raven suddenly felt the compulsion to sit beside him, stared into the abyss, not once looking in his direction. "As punishment for my disobedience they were going to kill Lenore and your mother . . just a baby, and start over, but I begged and pleaded for their lives until finally they allowed them to live, and fulfill your destiny, but I was to have no part of it. So I watched from afar . ."

"But help still came."

Jacob snorted a laugh. "From unexpected sources. A demon, a witch, and some teenage super powered children."

Raven glanced at her teammates with a smile, teammates who were still frozen. "The angels may have been tasked with guarding humanity, but we know so little about them. We only saw them as cogs of the machine, not . . people with hopes, dreams, or friends."

The two sat in silence aware of the fact that the city seemed to have fallen into silence above them. At least the roars of demonic hell beasts had subsided. Raven finally looked to her grandfather. "What now? With the Titans you brought back?"

Jacob sat up sending a fond look over the Beast Boy. "That is their choice. We must purge the earth of Trigons stain, but afterwards whatever they wish to do, is up to them. Stay here and live out the rest of their lives, or come with me, to keep him and his followers at bay." He then turned his sparkling violet gaze to her. "I give you the same invitation."

Her eyes widened. "But . . I'm not an angel."

He chuckled, "There's more to you than you know, more then you have excepted." He stood up from the boulder and straightened his robes. "But again the choice is-"

"I won't go with you." He turned to face her as she too got to her feet. "As I told Trigon, I will tell you to. This is my home, and I will stand guard until my dying day." Jacob felt a tinge of hurt. He was after all wanting to get to know his granddaughter better. But the feeling quickly passed and was quickly replaced with pride.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, "Then the earth will be in good hands." While he held her, he glanced over his shoulder at her friends, and waved his hand to release them.

* * *

Drake fiddled with the crystal necklace that now hung from around his neck between his fingers. The gem along with the chain was now solid crystal, shimmering a light pink and ice blue. Solemnly he lifted his eyes to the burnt and desolated city, destruction that he was half responsible for, but that wasn't all he was staring at either. She moved beautifully through the crowds of the injured, lost and afraid, that same wonderfully wide smile on her lips that radiated joy and happiness moving from one person to the next.

His grip around the crystal tightened with a burning anger boiling inside of him. Anger at himself.

"What have I done?" He asked himself, but suddenly felt a tugging at his coat. He looked to his left, but saw no one until he looked down at a little strawberry blonde haired girl. Her lower lip was sticking out and her dirt covered face was stained with tears.

"I . . . can't find my . . . mommy." She sobbed.

Drake raised a brow then looked around, hoping to find someone else that this little girl was talking too. Unfortunately he was alone and she was asking help from him . . of all people. He cleared his throat, "Um . . well, when did you last see her?"

She was huffing and started rubbing her eyes, "I . . . don't . . ."

She was on the verge of another freak out, forcing him to think fast. He knelt down to her level and placed a hand onto her shoulder. "Hey, Hey, Hey, it's okay, um, why don't you stay with me. We can find her together." He took her hand and the two of them set out to find her mother, unaware of their audience.

Kole smiled as the awkward warrior took the little girl by the hand, but fought the urge to giggle. She stood from her little group of injured and looked around for her fellow Celestial Titans. Gnark and Argent were busy lifting ruble out of the way while Aqualad was still putting out the fires. To bad Herald and Pantha didn't wish to join us, she said to herself, but she understood their decision. It was heaven after all.

"MOMMY!" The excited proclamation brought her from her musings and she found a little girl happily reunited with her mother, who had been searching for her just as earnestly. The mother looked up from holder her daughter to the young man, the Knight, that had helped her. Such a little thing, but to them it meant the world.

Kole thought back to the first time she met him, and couldn't help her smile. They negative, surly, but heartbroken Dragon Knight who had given up on this world was now something a little bit more. Sure this world is a dark cruel place, but not all it.

Her smile widened, well aware of the person that had just joined her. She glanced in his direction as his emerald eyes swept over the city. Oh how she missed that smile. Missed those warm and inviting eyes. "How did it go seeing your sister?" She asked him.

Joey smiled before moving his hands about in different patterns with which to communicate. "Good! I was able to purify her soul from the sins of killing all these people. So no Hell for her."

Kole smiled, but it dipped slightly. "I'm . .sorry you couldn't help your dad." For as long as she knew him, he always had a smile on his face, but with the mention of his father it always faded to one of sadness, and like she did before, she wrapped her arms around him. She was holding him, she was holding Joeseph Wilson again, the man she loved. She was holding him again. Her emotion exploded all over his chest. "I never . . thought I'd see you again." She cried.

They held each other for a few moments, before he pulled away and began signing to her again. "You weren't supposed to. The fact that I'm here now is nothing short of a miracle."

It was a miracle. One that never happens, and shouldn't. She smiled up at him, caressing his boyishly handsome face with her hand, but she pulled away again. "You need to know that . . . I've moved on."

A look of sadness overcame him, making her throat tighten, before signing sadly, "I know."

She looked at him oddly. "You do?"

"It's a long story, but Jacob wanted to test our angelic powers combined with our earthly abilities so he allowed us to return to earth to test them. Garth and I came here once and I saw you with him."

She mouthed an "oh" before looking away, forcing him to grab her face and pull it towards him again. "I'm happy for you." She looked confused so he continued, "The last thing I would have wanted was for you to be miserable because of me. How do you think I'd feel if you hadn't moved on? If you were stuck being sad over me? No. I wanted you to move on. To be happy. And you did. He seems . . . Nice."

She laughed as she wiped her tears. "But . . I hurt him Joey. I was afraid to love him and . . . I don't know-"

Gently he took her face in his hands until her tear stained eyes met his. He smiled before stepping back to "speak" again. "He loves you. I know it. I saw it in the way he looked at you. He'll forgive you if you explain it to him. He'd be crazy not to."

She giggled, one of his hands helping to brush a lock of her pink hair out of her face. "I love you Kole, but you have a new love and I will gladly step aside for you to be happy."

Overcome with emotion she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've been wanting to do this for so long Joey, but your right. I . . . I love him." She began to cry harder as the realization came to her. "Thank you for understanding."

He pulled back, tears in his own eyes and gave her a gentle peck on the lips. "I'll always be there for you, and I'm an angel now so I can look after you from above."

She tilted her head. "Your not staying? Your going with Jacob?"

He nodded. "I feel I am needed with his team. Maybe someday I'll see me father again and be able to purify his soul as well. That's something worth fighting for."

She smiled that large beautiful smile he loved so much. "Okay. I can understand that." She hugged him on last time. "I love you Joey."

They hugged for a moment before she separated so that he could "speak" again. "I love you too Kole."

Drake watched on, the knife twisting in his heart when he saw them together, but really could he blame her? This Joey was sweet, kind, and good, in fact Drake had never seen a man with such a kind disposition. But him? He was a killer, a monster, not worthy of her love, or affection.

He sighed as a few silent tears slipped down his cheeks, but thought back to something he was told. It was through him that the Dragon Knight species would survive.

He had work to do.

* * *

 **One week later.**

Starfire, Cyborg and Robin all glanced into the living area of the common room through the crack of the sliding doors. There by the giant window that looked over their city sat their teammate Raven, floating in the lotus position and in deep meditation quietly muttering her mantra.

Cyborg checked the clock on his forearm. "Wow an hour and a half. She's cut down her time."

"Makes sense," They looked at Robin for him to elaborate, "When the Celestial Titans left, her angelic power began to wane. She probably needs longer mediation to keep both sides of her under control."

Though they had no idea if that was good or bad Cyborg and Starfire nodded in understanding. "At least she no longer does the pouting."

There was a collective sigh amongst her teammates. "She's just bummed BB, had to leave."

"Yes, but will he return?"

"That's not up for us to decide Starfire," Robin took her hand in his, "He and the other Celestial Titans are making sure all of Trigons influence has been washed from the earth."

"But Trigon is a multi-dimensional being, wouldn't that mean that he would have to cross through the various worlds and dimensions to cleanse them?"

Robin and Cyborg fell silent. "Hey, BB, promised he'd be back after they were done, and we all know the little grass stain won't break a promise. We just have to trust that." Though his words were uplifting, he still had yet to convince himself.

Starfire and Robin nodded. "But what of friend Drake? Surely he must feel the sadness after Kole had left, with-"

"-You three gonna stand there like the ugly girl at the prom, or are you gonna get in here and make lunch?" Raven had gotten to her feet and was now making her way into the kitchen, eyeing them in a manner that said they were not to speak anymore about what they were just talking about. Nervously the three shuffled into the kitchen and in an attempt to avoid her stare turned. The demoness wore her usual stoic mask of emotionlessness as she went about setting up her herbal tea.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire chirped scooting closer to her, "Are you feeling well this afternoon?"

Raven glanced at her friend with a minute raise of her brow, "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" She replied dryly.

Starfire played with her fingers, while staring at the ground, but to be honest everyone was wondering the same thing. "I ask because it has been some time since Friend Beast Boy had left and you have not spoken much about it, and I was wondering what your feelings are about his absence?"

She spoke fast, too fast for even her, but every word still came out clear, and now everyone waited with bated breath for her reaction.

Raven stared for a moment or two before turning back to her kettle and continued making her tea. "I'm fine. He's busy cleaning up MY mess. And if it takes him a while, then their just being thorough. Nothing to get worried or nervous about."

A heavy tension settled over the team, no one having any idea what to say to her next. "Well how about I get some food going for y'all?"

"Just no meat!" A peppy voice, and familiar voice exclaimed. The four founding members of the Teen Titans stared with gawked expressions at the green teen now standing in their living room, and was soon followed by Aqualad, Argent, Hotspot, Kole, and Gnark. "We're b – ACK!"

He was expecting Starfire to begin crushing the life outta him, in one of her signature Tameranian hugs, but to his surprise it was a pair of giant metal arms.

"GRASS STAIN, DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN. ROBIN SO GOOD AT VIDEO GAMES ITS NOT FUN CUZ I DON'T WIN AS OFTEN ANYMORE! THERES NO ONE TO PULL PRANKS ON, NO ONE TO EAT MEAT IN FRONT OF-"

Cyborg was suddenly jerked off of his best friend and thrown into the kitchen, "You have had plenty of the time," Starfire scolded, "Now it is my turn."

Beast Boy paled, "Now Star, be gentle with ME!" She took him into a tight embrace, and wasn't gentle.

While Beast Boy was being crushed to death, Robin took this chance to approach the other Titans, specifically Aqualad. "Good to see ya Garth."

The Atlantean smiled as he embraced his friend in a "bro hug". "You to Rob. Sorry we had to just take off back there, but ya know, angel duties and all that."

He stepped back with his hand still on his shoulder, "I understand." He looked over at the others. "So what now?"

Aqualad smiled and gestured to his fellow Titans. "Well we're the guys that are sticking around."

"Alright!" Cyborg fist pumped, "Angels on the team!"

"Yeeeeeeeah about that," Said Argent, "We'll lose our angel juice pretty soon."

Cyborg's shoulders slumped, "Awe man . . ." Robin patted his friends shoulder and shook his head.

Starfire finally released Beast Boy who now stumbled into the kitchen, where Raven was waiting for him, with her arms folded over her chest. "Hey Rae, uh, how've you-OW!" She punched him as hard as she was able on his left chest muscle. She approached him slowly, her eyes glowing with red Hell fire. "Uh, Rae, um what did I –"

She was nose to nose with him now, "If you EVER die on me again. I. Will. Kill you." He chuckled nervously as she pecked him on the lips before joining the others, but that was all he was going to get . . . for now.

"OH!" He suddenly shouted, causing everyone to jump. "That reminds me, I have to do something before I lose my angel juice."

Raven spun around confused, "What?" But he was already gone.

* * *

She didn't seem him there in the common room so she figured he was in his room. She traveled down to the lower levels of the tower, straightening her skirt and fixing her pink hair. She stepped onto the floor and skipped down the hall to his room and tapped onto his door. She stood back bouncing on the balls of her feet, then changed her posture to something maybe sexy? She tilted her head and stuck her hip out and made sure to wet her lips.

No one came to the door.

She furrowed her brow and knocked again.

Still nothing.

She looked at the keypad placed at the side of the door and typed in the override code. She learned it a while ago in case she wanted to sneak in. The door opened, revealing a stripped, and barren room. Her eyes darted all over the room, looking for any evidence that he, or anyone was living here, but nothing.

Without taking any conventional methods to get the the top of the tower, she teleported to the common room. "Robin Where's Drake?"

The group of Titans were getting food together for their lunch when she had arrived. The four Titans West members shared uneasy stares. "Friend Kole," Starfire approached, a calming and gentle tone to her voice. "There is something you must know."

* * *

 **Switzerland, one week ago.**

Drake sauntered the damp and dark hall of the cave, his wand gliding against the wall, his touch taking in the wet and Stoney texture. It felt familiar, but these weren't the mountains of home, but this was where the locator spell had led him. He was on a small island just off the coast, one he wasn't familiar with, but in his defense it had been over a hundred years since he had been in this area. Luckily for him he was by the ocean, the perfect place to toss him phone into so that no one, (cough) Landon (cough), wouldn't bother him. He removed his hand from the wall as the hall opened into a large cavernous area of the mountain, and was soon met with a familiar face.

His uncle Draco stood in the center of the cavern with an amused and somewhat surprised look on his face. Drake had noticed that he had cut his grey hair so that it was now short and spiked in the front, but his aged sparkling blue eyes were still hidden behind a pair of glasses. Drake approached the elder knight who quickly pulled his nephew into an embrace.

"Welcome home son." Drake hesitantly and with a touch of sadness, returned the hug. Draco stepped back with his arm placed around his shoulders and led him further into the cave. "Remember I told you I would find others like us? Well, here we are."

Drake was led into another portion of the cave that was more homey looking with couches, a kitchen in the corner, tables, etc. and immediately he was met with the sight of ten or twelve individuals, all looking at him curiously and somewhat defensively. "It's alright everyone. This is my nephew." Draco turned to Drake, "Drake, these are the newest members of our family."

Drake looked them over one by one before chuckling. "You did it. You found them." Drake now knew this was where he was meant to be . . . .

. . . . Maybe . . . .

* * *

 **Present day**.

"Mom . . . your . . . choking me . . ." Rita released her grip, but only enough for him to breathe. The hug that she had coiled around her adoptive son was still much to powerful, and she had no intention of letting go. Her tears of joy and sadness wet his already messy hair and her lips were dry and chapped from kissing him anywhere that was exposed from his knew uniform.

"Rita!" Robotman bellowed, "You've had enough of the squirt now it's my turn!"

Rita was reluctant at first, for fear that of she let him go he would disappear in a second, so Robotman simply took both of them into his huge copper colored arms and lifted them both into the air. Once again, crushing Beast Boys poor windpipe.

Finally he set them both down in front of Negative Man who simply Pat the changeling on the back. "Good to see your up and around." he drowned, and for once Beast Boy was happy that he was as monotone and as calm as he was. Less chance of him being crushed to death.

With Rita still clutching him tightly, Beast Boy looked for the final member of his Doom Patrol family. "Uh, where's Mento?"

As if a switch had been flipped, Rita finally released him but still kept her hands on his shoulders. Beast Boy regarded as she stared into his eyes, careful not to lose herself in the pure angelic tint to his green irises, but as she was about to speak the leader of the Doom Patrol entered the study. His hands were placed behind his back as a small minute small adorned his usually stoic expression.

He approached Beast Boy and placed a firm hand onto his shoulder, the Mento equivalent of a hug. "Glad to see your back Garfield. And I can't express how proud I am for your choice in joining the Titans Celestial." Beast Boy breathed a sigh of relief. For a second there he was sure that Mento was going to ask him- "So what now Garfield, are you going g to rejoin the Doom Patrol, or stay with the Titans Celestial? I assume Jacob still needs your help in keeping Trigon and his followers in check, but we'd be happy to have you here as well."

Beast Boys smile faded, but before he could respond a yes or a no, Cliff and Larry were already congratulating him. "Hold on, Hold on. Mento why would you think the Celestial Titans or the Doom Patrol are my only options? What about my team?"

Mento's albeit small smile quickly fell to a hard scowl and removed his hand from his shoulder. "You can't be serious? For one, with us or the Celestial Titans you'll be doing something worth while with your life, and two, the only reason you were killed I'm the first place was because of the demon girl."

And cheer Beast Boy may have had up until this point vanished into an angry glare with a low growl humming in his chest with just the slightest hint of white glowing in his eyes. "It was not RAVENS fault that I died. It was by the choice of someone else-"

"-Someone else who killed you to get to her-"

"-and if someone killed me to get to YOU?! What then? You rarely if ever recognized me as your son just in case of what MIGHT happen."

Mento was taken aback by his statement, his true statement, but quickly composed himself. "Yes. If the people we fight against knew of your status they wouldn't hesitate to kill or kidnap you and it would be entirely my fault for letting you into such a position."

Beast Boys growling grew louder, but Mento wasn't finished. "At least with us we can keep you safe."

"Don't make this about keeping me safe!" Beast Boy exploded, "This is about YOU not trusting, or even liking the team I chose, not the one you chose!"

Mento's shoulders went tight and his jaw clenched, but his tone was so even and controlled it was borderline frightening. "Everything we have done was to protect you. Protect you from Galtry, from the Brotherhood, or from getting hurt or dead. I knew you going off on your own was a mistake-"

"-I wasn't free to be myself here! You ran me ragged like I was in boot camp I never got praised for anything I did and was always put down! I HAD to leave-"

"And I won't lose you again! Because you are MY SON!"

Mento's sudden outburst plunged the study of Dayton manor into silence, except for his wife who muttered a sort, "Finally."

Beast Boy stood like a dear in the headlights. "Wh-What did you just call me?"

Mento couldn't keep the mask on any longer. With the image of Beast Boys lifeless body swimming in his mind, his large arms grabbed him he his shoulders and pulled him in to his chest and with his head buried into his sons hair he wept, "Your MY son. And I can't lose you again."

Beast Boy was stunned for a moment, well stunned was to generous a term. Mento never, could never, show such raw emotion, he barely showed it with Rita. And yet here he was, blubbering like a baby over his adoptive son.

Guess it took me dying for him to do this. Beast Boys arm traveled up his back and returned the hug. "Yes I am, and I always will be. But I won't come back either."

Mento held him closer. "I know."

* * *

 **Nightfall**

Jacob gently caressed the face of Lenore Roth's peacefully sleeping face with his finger. He never got tired of watching, what he considered to be, the wonders of humanity, especially watching her. The human woman whom he created a child with.

Creation.

Such a fascinating thing.

"Jacob?" The angel sighed and slowly turned his head to his brother, "Are you well?"

Jacob glanced back at Lenore, sighing again. "Yes Michael, just . . basking in humanity."

Michael snorted a laugh, "You certainly are an odd one little brother."

Jacob stood up, smiling down at her again. "I believe it's time . . . That I honored my arrangement."

Michael tilted his head in confusion. "What? What do you mean?"

Jacob waved his hand about the room, stopping time and placing the two in silence. "The deal we made with Landon. He succeeded in banishing Trigon and locking the doors to his children once again, along with keeping his followers on earth at bay. It is time we kept our agreement. I shall give him my grace and grant him access into heaven to see his daughter again."

Michael watched his brother as if waiting for the punchline, but when none came he simply smiled. "Oh Jacob," he approached him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that."

Jacob had been a soldier of heaven since the beginning of time and was a skilled warrior and fighter, so when Michael swung at him with a blade of pure silver, he dodged the attack, but barely.

"Michael what are you doing?" Jacob shrieked in confusion and panic. He backed up as the archangel circled him like a shark.

"I'm sorry, but I need the demon to remain in his place." Michael leapt again, the blade aimed for Jacobs heart, but he spun out of the way, crashing through the doorway and into the hall landing onto the ground. He quickly reached for his own blade and brought it over his head to block a downward strike from Michael. "You're a much better fighter then I could have imagined."

Jacob grit his teeth, "And you are not. I have fought side by side with Michael for ions, and I know his fighting style. You are NOT Michael. You are not my brother."

Michael, or the imposter, smirked, "Well that's a shame. Now I HAVE to kill you."

No longer restrained by his feelings for his brother, Jacob pushed the blade away and the two began an angelic clash of their skills and swords, but now Jacobs ferocity had caught the imposter off guard, allowing him to land several devastating blows and slashes. The imposter was pushed against the wall, his blade on the floor and his left hand attempting to stop the bleeding of an open wound on his side. Jacob lifted his sword until it was under Michaels chin.

"I know not who you are, but you will be punished for impersonating my elder brother."

The imposter chuckled, "Your not even curious as to how I snuck past the heavens gates, infiltrated your ranks, and robbed heaven of its souls?"

Jacob went pale and gasped. "You did . . . what?" With a wolffish grin on his face, Michael reached under his neck and removed a small vile attached to a chain the he wore as a necklace. Jacob quickly out the pieces together going paler and gasping. "No. You-you can't. Do you know what will happen to a soul that isn't tethered to a vessel?"

"Of course I do," Michael smirked spinning the little necklace in his fingers. "His daughters soul is now mine, and if he does what he's told he'll have her back. And if not," Michael faced throwing the necklace making Jacob twitch nervously, "then his daughter ceases to exist."

Jacob looked at him in horror, but only fueled his conviction. "I won't let you." He brought the sword the imposters chest and attempted to plunge it right through his heart. But when the tip of the sword was mere inches from his chest it stopped. Jacob fought and fought, but the blade wouldn't budge any further, causing Michaels grin to spread even wider. Jacob suddenly felt something grip his heart and began squeezing from the inside forcing him to back away. Michael stood up straight, his hand still at his side.

"Don't worry Jacob, I'll make sure your soldiers keep Trigon at bay like their supposed to," Jacob fell to his knees, dropping his sword with a clatter. "Right now the board is set in my favor, but the game can't continue until I deal with you." Without moving, Jacobs sword flew into Michaels hand, "Sorry handsome, but this is my game, and your no longer needed."

With one swipe, the faux Michael took Jacobs head clean off his shoulders.

Michael stumbled until his back hit the wall, Jacobs head rolling until it hit his feet. "Great, now I need to reserve all of my energy to heal myself. Oh well, at least I'll be able to shed this hideous angels skin." Slowly, the image of the archangel melted away revealing a middle aged, beautiful woman with blood red hair, bright green eyes and a Scarlet mask covering the right side of her face.

 **So a lot of stuff going on in this chapter that is setting up the next season. Again I remind you of the questions asked before, and I know most of you wanna see Drakole again, so you don't have to mention that haha.**

 **bonus question. Who knows who the woman impersonating Michael was?**

 **read and review and I'll see ya for the epilogue.**


	14. A deal with the devil

**Really nothing I can do or say can express the gratitude and humility I feel for everyone who has read, reviewed, or have just sent good thoughts over the course of this six story series. I still can't believe that we've gone from two faithful readers to now over a dozen, and the number continues to grow. But what's even more unbelievable is that people have actually ENJOYED the characters I have created. I am deeply touched and humbled by all of you.**

 **As you know this is He final chapter of the last story of the first season, and I'm not sure when the next season will start, but look for it after the New Years, but I'll still be putting out amazing Teen Titans, and one Frozan, content that I hope you enjoy. Again I ask, what was your favorite moment, favorite story, and what would you like to see?**

 **Once again, thanks to all of you and I hope you enjoy,**

 **on with the show.**

 **Epilogue: A deal with the devil**

The evening sky over Steele City steadily became a soft mixture of orange and light violet as the sun sank beneath the horizon line. Terra Markov swung her legs back and forth over the edge of the Titans East tower while she took in the sights of the wonderful example of nature before her.

"Are you happy here?" her companion asked.

Terra smiled, "Honestly? I can safely say for the first time in a long time that I'm actually happy." She turned her head to face him, "What's it like? Being all angel-y I mean?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "It's hard to explain. I guess the closest thing I can relate it to is that I feel SUPER clean."

She raised a brow before bursting into laughter, "You? Clean?!"

"Hey!" Terra continued laughing until Beast Boy gave her a playful shove to which she responded with a punch to his shoulder. The two continued in their playful shoving, hitting, and ended with making faces at each other, before an awkward silence befell them and they returned to looking out over the ocean.

He cleared his throat, "Look Terra-"

"You don't have to say anything BB I know why your here." She spoke quickly, but he could still hear the knot building in her throat.

"Uh, you do?"

She nodded, "Your looking for closure? I know I sure am." Beast Boy followed her lead and began to gaze over the ocean, fiddling with his gloved hands as he tried to get his mouth to form the words he wanted to say.

"I also wanted to thank you. If it wasn't for you Raven would have been lost and we would have been forced to . . ." His head slumped, unable to finish his sentence, "But you saved her Terra, and I am . . so thankful for that."

She shrugged it off, "Just felt it was the best way to . . you know . . try and redeem myself."

"Hey, you redeemed yourself the second you made the decision to get your memories back and face your past."

"Then why do I still feel guilty?"

He smiled warmly, "I don't think you'll ever not feel guilty, it'll just suck less as the days go by. I think distancing yourself from us will help too."

She laughed, "Yeah I . . . I like it here, but I know that you and I are just . . . this." She waved her hand between them before her head and slumped over. For some reason, even though she was telling the truth, her words stung a bit. "Its okay BB. Remember when Rose, Malundra and I saved her from that Adonis guy? And you swooped in to save her when she fell off the roof? I knew then that you to were crazy for each other."

He could just barely pick out the soft glimmer of tears as they formed in her sapphire eyes, but neither one of them were sad, more like relieved that it was finally being spoken between them. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close until her head was on his shoulder.

"I'm glad your back Beast Boy," she whispered, her tears wetting his uniform.

He smiled, rubbing his ribs. "I'm glad you didn't kill me with hugs when I saw you. I don't think I can take anymore."

They both laughed watching as the sun sank below the ocean. "Why are you enjoying a sunset with me?" she asked, "Shouldn't you be with Raven?"

He smiled as he thought back to the demoness who had stolen his heart. "We'll have plenty of sunsets, for a long . . long time."

* * *

Although he couldn't enjoy it for very long. Seeing as how his home was on the other side of the country and his angel juice was fading, so he had to be a quick. Luckily for him and his fellow Celestial Titans, they would each be left with a pinch of their angel grace, something he would need. Jacob had explained, that with the combination of human, animal, demon, and now angel DNA coursing through him, his body was more unstable than ever before, and the angel grace was the only thing keeping him together.

But his teammates didn't need to know that . . .

He teetered on his feet once he teleported into the Towers common room, and judging by the fading white of his uniform, he was beginning to lose his mojo.

"Awe man, I'm gonna miss teleporting." he whined. He gave his body a decent stretch before realizing that he wasn't alone. There in front of him, on the horseshoe shaped couch, was his fearless leader with his arms wrapped around their resident alien princess. Both fast asleep.

"Dude they finally got together?! When did this happen?! . . . oh right." He crept over to the sleeping couple, taking notice of how calm and peaceful they seemed as they cuddled one to another. Starfire, though being taller, had her forehead under his chin, her hands fiddling with his uniform as she slept. A devilish grin (ironic) spread across his face and he licked the tip of his finger and positioned it over Robin's ear. He was about to wet Willie the hell outta him, but when he looked back at his friends, his heart warmed at the sight.

"Meh, maybe next time." He dried his finger and left the pair alone to sleep. He walked the Halls of the tower, nostalgia fluttering in his heart and he took in the sights, smell, even feel of his home. It wasn't too late at night so he wondered what Cyborg would be up to. Wonder if he would be up for some video games. He made his way to his best friends room but before he entered he pressed his ear to the door to check if he was asleep. Though he didn't need his animal hearing to see if Cyborg was asleep due to his snoring, but he didn't hear snoring.

" . . . sorry about forcing you to stay at the camp, but I'm glad you and the kids were alright." he heard him say and he was just barely able to hear what the person on the other line was saying. It must have been a video call.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. We could see the glow of the city on fire and we knew we should stay put." Beast Boy knew that voice. It was Sarah Simms. Dude that's still going on! Sweet! He pressed his ear closer to the door, but after a moment or two stepped away.

"Eh, I'll bust his chops later I guess." And continued his trek down the hall, taking notice of his reflection in the large window beside him. His uniform was quickly losing it's pure white tone, back to it's regular black and purple. "Meh, I like these colors better."

He sauntered down the hall until he came to the last door on his list, not far from his own room. He rose his fist to knock, but once again his hearing told him that, not only was she in there, but was quietly muttering her mantra in deep meditation. He smiled, he wasn't sure why, and crawled under her door as an ant before changing back.

He felt his breath being taken away at the sight before him.

There, in the glow of the moonlight, she floated in the lotus position, and though he was staring at her back which had been hidden behind her cloak, he could still make out the way her violet hair shimmered and shinned. She was beautiful.

He sauntered over to her bed and flopped down on top of her before placing his hands behind his head and settled in. As the last pieces of his angelic energy began to fade he was suddenly aware of just how utterly exhausted he was. He took a few deep breaths to relax himself, a smile appearing at his lips when he felt the warmth of his teammate, friend, and . . girlfriend slip into the bed beside him, and luckily didn't kick him out. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close when a realization came to him.

He was in love AT Terra, but he is in love WITH Raven. He kissed the top of her head, and they snuggled in for a good nights sleep.

* * *

 **2 months later. Metropolis**

" . . . and your dinner with the Mayor and the city council has been pushed back to eight o'clock at Luciga Valaugh, and general Kai, from the military base, would like to speak to you about the upcoming weapons project, he's holding on line two, and your tux for this weekends gala has been sent to the cleaners."

Lex Luther took a few folders from his assistant, Mercy, and signed a few of the papers. "Oh I love a Monday," he muttered, "tell the General, I'll call him back after lunch." He handed the papers back to her, before reaching for his wallet and taking out a few bills, "Cheeseburger, extra pickles, and get something for yourself."

Mercy excepted the money with a roll of her eyes, "I thought you were on a diet?"

"I'll start on Monday." He smirked. Mercy rolled her eyes again and she exited his office. Luther leaned back in his chair before taking the morning paper from the Daily Planet, and opening to business section, noticing that it suddenly got a bit colder in his office.

"Mister Luthor. I suppose it's time we met." Luthor looked up from his paper to find a man, who had bypassed ALL of his security, now sitting on the other side of his desk. He was dressed in a dark green suit with a blue paisley tie, and small basket with a towel draped of the top sitting in his lap. What stood out the most was the British accent he spoke with. "I'm Landon, I run Hell."

Luthor's eyes lit up with understanding and excitement, "Yes, I agree, this meeting is long overdue."

Landon smiled as he removed the towel from off of the basket revealing a batch of mouth watering cookies. "A token. One hundred percent organic chocolate chip cookies, baked with love and hellfire. Gluten free."

"How thoughtful."

Landon placed the basket onto the desk and slid it over to him. "I'll cut to the chase Mister Luthor-"

"-please. Lex."

Landon smiled and leaned forward on the desk, "Lex it is then. As a fellow business man, you understand how I have to be aware of the various comings and goings of both my competitors and those whom I deem, friendly business rivals. This being the case, I have long since placed a few of my lads at various companies and laboratories across the earth. S.T.A.R. Labs, Wayne Enterprises, Cadmus, and Lexcorp to name a few."

Luthor chuckled, "Remind me to have the Witch Boy deal with that then."

"Oh like you don't have a few of your own 'interns' slithering about." Landon waved his hands over the desk and a large brown briefcase appeared from the mist he conjured. "Now normally I don't care much for the trivial things of this world. Money, power, galactic conquest like you and your associates, the Light, it all means nothing to me. I deal in souls, you understand. But on occasion, I catch wind of something that tickles my fancy." He clicked the briefcase opened and removed a manila folder and handed it to Luthor.

With a puzzled expression he took it from the demon king and flipped it open. He scanned the contents before snorting a laugh and closing it shut. "A failed experiment. I'm actually in the process of scraping it."

"I am aware, but what if I was to say that my resources could probably get this little venture off the ground again." There was a small twitch of his eyebrow that Landon took as a sign that he had his attention. "I recently came into the possession of a creature, a demon born beyond the gates of Hell, a rare find mind you, but my more creative minions have been poking and prodding at it to figure out what makes him tick, and I believe that this could lead to rather promising results. This being the case, I believe a combination of our assets could prove most beneficial."

Luther sat back in his chair as if thinking over his proposal. "Klarion told us about you, and your association with the Teen Titans-"

"-a business arrangement that has run its course. I now have no further contact with the Titans."

Luthor nodded, "Still you understand my hesitation to take on a business partner like yourself."

Landon smiled, "As I mentioned before. I care little for the wealth that this world has to provide, but will certainly help you and your associates get what it is your looking for. And believe me, my resources far exceed that which you can imagine."

Luthor raised an amused brow, "I don't know, I can imagine quite a lot." The two businessmen fell into silence before Luthor reached for a cookie. "But I'm listening."


End file.
